Sobreviviendo junto a ti
by NekoHatsuneTakamachi
Summary: Japón ya no es lo que era antes. Una gran epidemia se ha extendido por todo el país. Solo unos pocos han sobrevivido. Nanoha y Fate son sobrevivientes, nacerá el amor entre ellas,pero...¿sobrevivirán?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!Aqui traigo otro nuevo fic!Espero que les guste y que disfruten!Me inspiré en The Walking Dead y en High School of the Dead. Por favor disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ese_ día...ese fatídico día fue donde todo comenzó.Pensabamos que iba a ser un maravilloso día...con nuestras familias,amigos...No sabiamos lo que iba a pasar...Y esa noche...esa noche,fue la peor de todas._

**:::Osaka:::**

Las calles de Osaka estaban repletas de gente caminando de aqui por alla comprando millones de regalos y otras personas decorando las tiendas y calles.¿El motivo?Ese día era el 30 de abril,y se celebraba la Danza de los Cerezos*.Mucha gente ya estaba reunida en la gran plaza donde las luces brillan por todo el lugar.

Una cobriza paseaba por un parque cercano mirando a las hojas de cerezo caer y volar alrededor suyo, los ojos zafiros se dirijieron a la plaza y sus pies la guiaron hasta un hueco libre entre toda la multitud de gente que había,las luces del pequeño escenario montado por los trabajadores,se apagaron y solo un foco iluminó el silueta de una mujer se pudo ver,y una melodía se escuchó.

Los murmullos cayaron al ver como la mujer,vestida con un kimono rojo con flores rosas,empezaba a mover sus brazos al compás de la melodía,la cobriza fijó toda su atención al escenario y,maravillada,se dejó llevar por la dulce y hermosa canción,cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

La melodía se seguía escuchando y toda la multitud se vió maravillada,como si estubieran en un trance.

Derrepente,una sinera se escuchó.Los ojos zafiros se abrieron y su sonrisa se borró.Dirijio su mirada hacia la entrada de la plaza,donde se escuchaban gritos de auxilio y disparos.

La gente empezó a gritar sin saber que pasaba,una mujer apareció de repente, la cobriza la observó y pudo ver su cara:pálida y con la mirada en blanco,la mujer empezó a caminar lenta y torpemente hacia ella,el chico que estaba al lado suyo se interpuso entre ella,la mujer se lanzó al chico, hundió sus dientes en su cuello y el chico gritó de dolor.

-¡Nanoha!¡Corre!-La voz de su amiga se oyó, la vió junto a un coche negro,corrió hacia ella pero un jalón en su muñeca la detuvo, giró su cara para encontrarse con una putrefacta cara,grito de horror y intentó deshacerse del disparo se oyó.La sangre salpicada en la chaqueta de la cobriza era de la mujer,que ahora estaba en el suelo.

-¡Nanoha!¡Ven,corre!-La cobriza aún estaba en shock,por lo que las voces se oían lejanas y hacían eco en su mente,su mirada y atención estaban en la mujer que yacía en el suelo,con un charco de sangre a su alrededor,la cara de shock y horror aún seguían en Nanoha.

Miró a su alrededor y vió una escena similar:gente gritando y corriendo,siendo perseguidos por otras personas que parecían enloquecidas y se lanzaban a los cuellos de estas. La sangre salpicaba todo,los cuerpos tirados en el suelo,disparos...Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos,cayó de rodillas al suelo,cerró los ojos y se agarró con ambas manos la cabeza mientras murmuraba en voz baja:

-Detenganse...detenganse...Por favor...-Cerró más los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.-¡Detenganse!¡Basta!-

Después,solo sintio unos brazos rodearla y ella siendo cargada por alguien.

_No pensamos que eso llegara a pasar..Pensamos que todo sería un día feliz...Pero,fue la peor noche de mi vida. Lo que no sabíamos,era que esto...acababa de comenzar.Y desde ese instante,luchariamos por nuestras vidas,sobreviviendo...matando._

* * *

**Bueno,que les pareció?Bien?Mal?Por favor dejen reviews con sugerencias o ideas para el fic,aunque ya tengo los demás capítulos pensados y escritos en Word,solo me falta subirlos nwn SAYONARA!**

**PD: Si ven algún error o alguna palabra "comida" por favor disculpen!Lo he revisado hasta cinco veces!Por eso me avisan y denme sugerencias para resolver eso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta emocionante aventura nwn Disfruten!Si tienen dudas pregunten en reviews n.n**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, si fuera así no estaría en esta pocilga -.- **

** :::Hiroshima:::**

Tres disparos seguidos se escucharon y el sonido de las latas cayendose se oyó.Nanoha bajó su Magnum* y observó las latas de cerveza tiradas en el suelo.

_Desde que la epidemia se extendió por todo Japón,han pasado 2 meses desde que escapé de Osaka gracias a un grupo,somos sobrevivientes de la epidemia._

-¡Buen tiro,Nanoha!-Aplaudió un hombre,se dió la vuelta y sonrió.

-Recuerda que es mi especialidad,los tiros a distancia-. Graham era el líder del grupo,un ex-capitán del ejército.

-Hm,ya lo veo.-Sonrió Gil.

-¡Capitán!¡Yuuno le llama!-Gritó un chico saliendo de la casa, Gil asintió y entró. Nanoha cargo su arma de nuevo y estaba preparada para disparar cuando un sonido le llamó la atención,miró hacia los arbustos y fijó su mirada ahí,apuntó con el arma a los arbustos y se fue acercando poco a poco.

-¡Buu!-Nanoha saltó del susto.

-¡Joder!¡Verossa!- Gritó Nanoha,el peliverde empezó a reirse.

-¡Tenias que haber visto tu cara,Nanoha!¡Jajaja!-La cobriza le dio un codazo en el estómago,haciendolo callar al instante.

-¡Cállate,estúpido!-Le dio una mirada amenazante y guardó su arma en su funda del hombro y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

_Desde hace 2 meses,estamos en una casa terrera en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Hiroshima. Es un buen lugar para matar a 'caminantes'._

_Gil Graham,es el líder, un ex -capitán del ejército que vino a Osaka para acabar con la epidemia,pero que fracasó._

La cobriza se encaminó hacia la cocina.

-Hey,Nanoha.-Un chico apareció al lado de ella.-Hey.-Saludó Nanoha.

-¿Has oído lo que dijo Yuuno?-Preguntó hablando más bajo, la cobriza giró su cara extrañada y negó con la cabeza.

-Él cree que en Osaka hay sobrevivientes.-Nanoha paró en seco de llenar el vaso de agua y miró rápidamente a Chrono.

-¿Como él sabe eso?-

-Recibió ayer un mensaje. Por lo visto eran dos personas las que pedían ayuda y atención médica.-

Nanoha lo miró unos segundos, apartó la mirada y caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa dónde su mochila estaba, la cojió y se encaminó a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Chrono poniendose delante.

Nanoha lo miró.Su expresión era fría.-Voy a ayudarles.-Chrono abrió los ojos como platos.-No pienso dejarlos tirados, apártate.-Intentó pasar por su lado pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Nanoha.-La cobriza miró por encima de su hombro.-Suéltame,Gil.-

Gil entrecerró los ojos y quitó la mano del hombro de la chica.-Esta bien.-Se cruzó de brazos.-Pero te digo una cosa.-Nanoha lo miró.

-No irás sola.-Una sonrisa se formó en Gil.-Yuuno me llamó para decirme que es posible que sean más de dos personas, así que...-Miró a Chrono y a Nanoha.-Iremos a salvarles.-

Nanoha sonrió y le chocó los cinco a Gil.-Asi se habla,jefe.-

Gil asintió.-Chrono,prepara el tanque.-Chrono asintió y salió, Verossa entró en ese momento.

-¿Vamos a algún lado?-Preguntó.Gil asintió.-Volvemos a Osaka.-Verossa paró de caminar y miró a Gil como si estubiera loco.

-¡¿Qué?!¡P-pero...!-Un puñetazo fue dirijido a su cara, cayó al suelo agarrandose la nariz y miró sorprendido a Nanoha.

-Asi aprenderás.-Salió afuera.

Gil rió y ayudo a Verossa a levantarse.-Prepara las armas y vé al tanque.-Verossa asintió.

* * *

**:::Kyoto:::**

Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del tanque, algunos 'caminantes' estaban al lado de la carretera.

-Hey,¿como va la situación en Osaka?-Preguntó Verossa, Chrono y él estaban en la "cabina".

-¿Tú que crees?-Dijo con sarcasmo Chrono.-Lleno de esos bichos.-

Verossa asintió.-Hey.¿Pasaremos por Kyoto,no?-Chrono asintió.-Entonces...La situación será muy difícil...-  
Chrono rió.-Al menos le sacaremos partido a esta monada.-Acaricio el interior del tanque.-Y yo a esta monada.-Verossa sacó una Uzi.

-_Nos acercamos a Kyoto.-_Dijo por el transmisor Nanoha, Chrono cojió el walkie-talkie y contestó:

-Ok.-Chrono miró por la pequeña ventana y observó el cielo despejado.

-Vaya,aqui el tiempo no esta tan mal.-Verossa rió.

-_Hey.-_Nanoha habló por el transmisor.-_Giren a la derecha y sigan recto...¡Por Dios esto esta lleno de esos bichos!-_

Unas risas se escucharon desde la cabina.-Tengan cuidado alli arriba.-Dijo Chrono.

-_No por nada tengo a Gil aqui,¿sabes?-_

Unos cuantos disparos se oyerón y el sonido del tanque se volvio a oir de nuevo.

-¡¿Eso fueron disparos?!-Preguntó Verossa.-_¡Eso creo!¡Paren!Creo que hay sobrevivientes.-_

* * *

Nanoha bajó de un salto del tanque, sacó su Magnum y apuntó hacia donde el sonido de los disparos se oyeron.

-Voy a ir a ver.-Gil asintió.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a un callejón donde otro disparo se escuchó, vio a unos 'caminantes' intentando morder a un sobreviviente.

-¡Ayuda!¡Por favor!-Gritó una chica. Nanoha apuntó a la cabeza y disparó. Los 'caminantes' cayeron al suelo.

Bajó el arma y se acerco con cuidado a la chica.-¿Estas bien?¿Te han mordido?-Preguntó examinando a la chica.

-N-no.-Dijo aún asustada, la cobriza sonrió amistosamente.-¿Estas sola?¿Hay más gente contigo?-

La chica asintió.-Mis amigos e-están escondidos en una tienda...-Nanoha asintió y estiró su brazo para alcanzarle su mano.

-Vamos,te llevare a un lugar seguro.-Le sonrió.-Estas a salvo.-La chica asintió.

Salieron del callejón y Nanoha observó a su alrededor.-¿Como te llamas?-Preguntó.

La chica la miró y dijo:-T-teana...Teana Lanster.-Nanoha la miró,sonrió y dijo:-Bien, me llamo Nanoha Takamachi.-

Caminaron hacia el tanque donde Gil y Yuuno estaban ,Gil miró a Teana y Yuuno corrió hacia Nanoha.-¿Estan bien?-Nanoha asintió.

-Se llama Teana, dice que hay más de sus amigos en una tienda.-

Gil asintió.-Bien,entonces...Teana,bienvenida al grupo.-Le sonrió.Le dio la mano para que subiera y Nanoha hizo lo mismo.

-Chrono.-Nanoha lo llamó por el walkie talkie.-Arranca.-Teana estaba nerviosa y le costaba responder a las preguntas de Gil.

Nanoha se sentó a su lado.-Y bien,¿esta muy lejos la tienda?-Preguntó.

-No.-Respondió ella.-A una manzana de aqui.-Nanoha asintió.

-¿Cuantos sobrevivientes más hay?-Preguntó Gil,Teana lo miró y dijo:

-Eramos doce.-Bajó la cabeza.-Pero...cuatro murieron, ahora quedamos ocho.-

Yuuno asintió.Teana miró a Nanoha.-Dijiste que tu apellido era...Takamachi,¿no?-Nanoha asintió extrañada.-Recuerdo tu casa,en Osaka.-

A Nanoha le sorprendio esto.-¿Como...?¿Has estado allí?-Teana asintio.-Mi grupo y yo antes estabamos en Osaka,pero nos fuimos y vinimos aquí,el coche se estropeo y nos escondimos en una tienda,yo salí para buscar ayuda.-

Gil preguntó:-¿Tú sola?-Teana asintió.-Mi amiga quizo acompañarme pero...su novio estaba desangrandose,estaba herido.-

Yuuno levantó la cabeza rápidamente.-¿Le mordieron?-Teana lo miró.-No, mientras corríamos para escondernos en la tienda se cayó.-

-¿Como conoces mi casa?-Preguntó Nanoha.-Fue hace 1 mes,mi grupo y yo estabamos huyendo cuando no nos quedó otro remedio que escondernos en una casa...-La miró.-Y esa fue la tuya.-

Nanoha abrio los ojos como platos.-¿Y mis padres?¿Mis hermanos?¿Estaban allí?-Teana bajó de nuevo la cabeza.-No había nadie...Excepto...-Nanoha la miró.-...En el sótano,escuchamos...ruidos y mi hermano fue a ver...-Teana miró con lágrimas a Nanoha.

-Lo siento...Lo único que encontramos fue...fue...-Nanoha estaba en shock, Gil miró a Nanoha.

-¡Esa es la tienda!-Gritó Teana,miraron hacia dónde señalaba;una librería.

El tanque paró y todos se bajaron excepto Chrono y Verossa.

Nanoha sacó la magnum.-¡Chicos!¡Soy yo, Tea!-Gritó Teana, las puertas se abrieron y una cabeza se asomó.

-¿Tea...?¡Tea!¡Chicos,es Teana!¡Ha vuelto!-La chica salió y abrazó a la chica, Gil y Nanoha miraban hacia la puerta que ahora se abria más y unos chicos salieron.

Una chica castaña paró de caminar y miró a Nanoha atentamente.-¿Na...noha?-La cobriza miró con asombro a la chica.-¡¿Hayate?!-Las dos chicas se abrazaron fuertemente.

-¡Oh,dios eres tú!-Dijo emocionada Hayate.

* * *

Todos ya estaban al lado del grupo del tanque, Hayate emocionada explicó a sus compañeros quien era Nanoha.

-Chicos,esta es Nanoha.-Una rubia se acercó a Nanoha.

-Encantada,soy Carim.-Nanoha asintió. Otra chica vino.-Yo soy Subaru.-

Hayate chilló emocionada.Y abrazó de nuevo a Nanoha.

-Yo soy la líder de este grupo.-Una mujer de unos treinta camino hasta Gil.

-Me llamo Lindy.-Chrono corrió hacia ella.-¡¿Mama?!-La mujer se asombró y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.-¡Hijo,eres tu!-

-Bueno...Será mejor que os presente a todo el grupo.-Dijo Hayate.

-Esa es Carim,Subaru y la mujer histérica es Lindy,la jefa.A Tea ya la conocen, esa es Reinforce,¡hey Rein!-La chica saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y miró a Nanoha.

-Y faltan tres que ahora mismo estarán buscando a Tea como locos.-Rió.

Nanoha presentó su grupo, luego miró a Hayate seriamente.

-Hayate,¿que paso en Osaka?-Preguntó.

Hayate se tensó.-Después de que te cojieran...Intenté buscarte pero...no te encontré y pense que la policía ya te había puesto a salvo, encontré a Lindy,le pregunté por tí pero no sabia a unos sobrevivientes...Carim,Subaru,Tea y...luego Reinforce.-Miró a Nanoha.

-Y...¿que hay de...tu familia?-Preguntó suavemente Nanoha.

-Signum está en el grupo ,Vita y Zafira se fueron con el ejército cuando vinieron.A nosotros no nos dio tiempo.-

Nanoha asintió.Hayate la abrazó y preguntó:-¿Y...la tuya?-

-No se nada de ellos.-Se separó de ella.-Pero...Iremos a Osaka,mi grupo recibió una llamada de auxilio de allí y...de paso buscaré a mi familia.-Dijo apretando los puños,Hayate le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Estaran bien, seguro.-Dijo, Nanoha asintió.

-Hey.-Reinforce estaba detrás de Nanoha.-Takamachi,¿no?-La cobriza asintió.

Rein sacó un papel de su bolsillo.-Pasamos por tu casa cuando estubimos en Osaka.Y encontré esto,al parecer iban a mandarlo por correo.-

Nanoha tomó el papel, lo abrió y había una nota.

"_Nanoha, seguramente habrás escapado a tiempo,nosotros ...bueno,no tuvimos la misma suerte y...nos quedamos,ahora mismo estamos en casa, con Kyoha y tu madre, cuando leas esto te preguntaras que significa. Significa que no se lo que nos va a pasar,Osaka esta perdida...quiero,no,queremos que sepas que te queremos mucho y sabemos que querrás venir a buscarnos pero no lo hagas,hija._

_Cuídate, te queremos mucho mucho, ¿si? No quiero que llores,¿vale?Quiero que recuerdes siempre nuestros momentos felices;cuando ibamos toda la familia al Festival de la Nieve,e ibamos a los parques porque tus hermanos querían probar sus nuevas cometas, y cuándo íbamos de acampada y mirábamos las estrellas juntos..._

_Estaremos siempre contigo._

_Con amor y cariño,tu padre,Shiro._"

Nanoha se encontraba temblando y siendo abrazada por Hayate,cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Por que...?-Murmuró con la voz quebrada.-¿Por que tubieron que...?-Lloró aún más, la castaña la abrazó más fuerte. Lindy se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Estoy segura que de que fueron una buena familia.-Verossa y Chrono también se acercaron.

Nanoha apretó los puños con fuerza.-No...¡no se merecían morir!-Sozolló.-¡¿Por que pasó esto?!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Lindy se agachó y la miró.

-Debes ser fuerte,Nanoha.¿Crees que tu padre hubiera querido que llorases?-Dijo suavemente.-No.Sé fuerte,es lo que le hubiera gustado a tu familia.-Le sonrió.

Nanoha lentamente levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó.Con la mirada perdída subió al tanque y se encerró ahí.

-Dejémosla sola.-Dijo Verossa.

* * *

**Que les pareció? A mi me costó un poco hacer este capítulo, tenía que ser PERFECTO Ò-Ó Bueno pasaré a contestar un review (si, solo uno u.u)**

**Ishtar 4:** Oh! Pensábamos igual n.n Siempre pensé que alguien haría algo relacionado con TWD pero nada, así que me pregunté "¿por qué no hacerlo?" y así fue como nació este fic nwn Siento mucho lo de las faltas de ortografía, cuándo subí el capítulo ya lo había revisado muchas veces pero se me habrá pasado alguna que otra palabra, de todas formas gracias por avisar! Y gracias también por el ánimo, de verdad que significa mucho para mí que alguien quiera que siga con esta historia, gracias! De paso aprovecho para decirte que nunca creí que me escribirías un review! Cuando lo leí fue como..."Wow! Me ha escrito un review!" Y casi salto de alegría (pensaras que exagero pero es que tus adaptaciones me encantan) Y además eres como un ejemplo a seguir para mí nwn De nuevo gracias!

**Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Mñn subiré otro capítulo aún más emocionante nwn Gracias por leer~ Sayonara! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí tienen el tercer capítulo de esta emocionante historia nwn Ya saben, lo de siempre, si tienen dudas pregunten en reviews nwn**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

**:::Kyoto:::**

La luna se extendía por el estrellado cielo nocturno y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Nanoha y los demás habían llegado a una casa terrera de un pequeño barrio.

El grupo de Gil estaba en la cocina comiendo mientras que el grupo de Lindy estaba en el salón,planeando su próximo viaje.

-Hey,¿como esta Nanoha?-Preguntó Verossa a Hayate,quien bajaba de las escaleras.

Ella lo miró.-Mal.-Respondió, el peli-verde asintió y siguió comiendo.

-Mañana nos iremos a Osaka,no nos podemos quedar aquí.-Informó Gil. Chrono paró de comer y dijo:-Pero...¿y el grupo de Lindy?-

-Ellos también se irán.-Respondió.Chrono se levantó y se fue al salón.

-Mama...-Murmuró.Lindy lo miró.-¿A dónde van a ir?-Lindy sonrió levemente.

-Estamos pensando en irnos a Kanazawa.-Miro a su hijo con tristeza.Él la abrazó.-No quiero que te vayas.-Dijo Chrono. Lindy sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

-Puedes venir con nosotros,Chrono.-

Chrono se apartó de ella y la miró, negó la cabeza.-No...no puedo dejar al grupo.-Dijo seriamente.

Lindy se sorprendió pero al momento asintió tristemente.-Hijo,llevo dos meses buscandote y...-Su voz se cortó.-Y...-Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir.-Y por fin te encuentro...-Lo abrazó.Lloró descosoladamente en el hombro de su hijo.

-Vente con nosotros,mama.-Dijo su hijo.-Todos ustedes pueden venir a nuestro grupo.-Deshizo el abrazo y la miró.-Así seremos más y nos protegeremos mejor.Y estaremos juntos.-

Lindy lo miró unos momentos y asintió felizmente.

* * *

¿Por qué?Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.¿Por qué ocurrió esto?¿Por qué sus padres tubieron que morir?

La cobriza estaba en un rincón del cuarto abrazando sus rodillas, que estaban pegadas a su pecho, levantó la cabeza,su mirada tenía una profunda tristeza, tenía lágrimas por sus mejillas. Miró hacia el cielo através de la ventana.

-_Ahora mismo estaríamos todos en familia...En nuestro jardín haciendo una barbacoa._-Sonrió, miró la enorme y hermosa luna en el cielo,alzó una mano hacia ella,intentando ancanzarla.

-_¿Estareis ahora mismo allí?¿En ese cielo...?_-Se preguntó.Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos,imaginándose con sus padres en esos momentos;el olor de la barbacoa,el tacto de la hierba de su jardín,las flores,las risas de sus hermanos,sonrió al imaginarlo,incluso creyó estar ahí. Se acurrucó más contra la pared,recordando los momentos felices junto con su familia.

Y así se quedó dormida.

* * *

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y los pasos se escucharon en el salón donde todos estaban hablando.

-¡Habeis vuelto!-Gritó Teana corriendo hacia las tres personas que estaban paradas en la puerta.

-¡Signum!-Gritó Carim corriendo hacia la peli-rosa.

-¡Fate!-Lindy se acercó. La rubia dejó las armas que llevaba en el sofá y sonrió.

Chrono,Gil,Verossa y Yuuno se levantaron y miraron a las dos chicas que iban armadas.

-Vaya,parece que tenemos visita.-Dijo una tercera voz detrás de Signum. Gil abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Vice?!-Caminó hacia él y lo miró unos segundos y luego lo abrazó riendo fuertemente.-¡Oh,dios,eres tú!¡Vice!-Se separó de él.-¡Creí que estabas muerto!-

Vice sonrió y negó con la cabeza.-No muero tan fácilmente,viejo.-Gil sonrió y dio varias palmadas en el hombro de Vice.

-Vice,estos hombres salvaron a Teana.-Dijo Lindy, Vice miró a Teana y le sonrió.

-Asi que...¿ustedes han salvado a mi sobrina,eh?-Dijo Vice examinandolos.

-En realidad,fue nuestra otra compañera la que la salvó de los 'caminantes'.-Dijo Gil, Fate miró a los lados y dijo:-¿Dónde esta?-

Hayate se levantó del sofá.-Ella...esta arriba.¡Pero!-Le detuvo viendo como Fate empezaba a caminar.-Ahora mismo no puedes verla.-Fate,confundida,miró a Lindy.

-Se ha enterado de que sus padres han muerto.-Dijo ella suavemente,con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh...-Fue todo lo que dijo,miró a las escaleras y luego se dio la vuelta.

-Bueno,¿han decidido ya a donde iremos?-Preguntó Vice. Rein asintió y dijo:-A Kanazawa.-

Subaru se levantó de el sofá y dijo:-Pero...hemos decidio unirnos, así seremos más y nos protejeremos mejor.-

Signum miró a Gil.-¿Teneis armas?-Gil asintió.-Y un tanque.- Dijo con unas sonrisa orgullosa.

-Veremos las armas por la mañana.-Dijo Vice.-Buenas noches.-

* * *

Sentía a unos sonidos armoniosos y agradables a su lado. Abrió los ojos lentamente,miró por la ventana y parpadeó un par de veces al ver a un pajarillo azul y verde, sonrió y intentó acercar su mano al pájaro.

Unos toques en la puerta la interrumpieron,giró su cabeza a la puerta y vió a Hayate.Ésta le sonrió y dijo suavemente:

-Nos vamos,todos ya estamos preparados, faltas tú.-Nanoha asintió.Hayate salió y la cobriza cojió su Magnum y la guardo en su pantalón,salió por la puerta y bajó las escaleras.

Al ver la puerta de la entrada abierta,supuso que los demás estaban fuera,asi que salió.La fuerte luz de la mañana la golpeó los ojos,se cubrió con el hombro y intentó enfocar la vista,vio el tanque y al lado de él estaban los demás,caminó hasta ellos y se encontró con una mirada borgoña que la hipnotizó.

-Asi que tú eres Nanoha,¿no?-Una voz masculina la sacó de su trance, miró al frente y vió a un hombre sonriéndole.

-Eh...si,soy yo.-Dijo.-Yo soy Vice,y quería agradecerte por salvar ayer a mi sobrina,Teana.-

Nanoha asintió y sonrió.Vice se giró y dijo:-¡Bueno,Gil,es hora de presentarme a tus armas!-Gil asintió y saco una bolsa negra,la puso en el suelo y la abrió.

-Nanoha.-La llamó.La cobriza se acercó.-Ve sacando tus armas.-Asintió y saco una Escopeta Corredora*,la puso a su lado y siguió sacando dos M1911A1* plateadas que las guardó en los dos cinturones de cuero con bolsillo de sus hombros,Vice silbó de asombro.

-¡Wow!Esta chica si que sabe elegir armas,Gil.-El nombrado asintió orgullosamente mientras que Nanoha se guardaba la escopeta en su espalda.-Tu turno,Verossa.-El peli-verde sacó dos Uzi*.Chrono sacó dos MAC-10* y Yuuno,sonriente,sacó una Beretta M951*,la guardó en su cinturón. Gil sacó una Remington 870*.

Vice no salía de su asombro.-Wow...-Reaccionó.-¡Pero nos toca a nosotros!-Miró a Reinforce y ésta sacó una FN FAL*,Signum cojió una Heckler & Koch HK33* y Fate sacó una M16A1 con una FakeM203 incluido*.

Gil se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió.-Nada mal.-Miró a Yuuno.-Scrya,pon en marcha el tanque.-El nombrado asintió y entró en el tanque.

La cobriza no se había dado cuenta,pero Fate no paraba de mirarla.-Nanoha,tú iras fuera del tanque,vas a vigilar y cuidarnos las espaldas,¿bien?-La cobriza asintió y subió al tanque,Chrono y Verossa ya estaban dentro.

Gil miró a Vice.-Iremos primero a Osaka,recibimos una llamada de auxilio de allí.¿Luego?-Lindy camino hasta el lado de Vice y dijo:-Luego iremos a Kanazawa.-Gil asintió lentamente,pero al momento su semblante se tornó serio.-Tengan cuidado,Nanoha intentará cuidar nuestras espaldas y las vuestras.¡En marcha!-

Gil subió al tanque y entró.Nanoha abrío una pequeña ventanita y sacó un Rifle Sniper*,se arrodilló y esperó a que el tanque arrancara.

Lindy y los demás subieron a un todo-terreno negro con Fate vigilando detrás del coche.

Inconsientemente las miradas de Nanoha y Fate se encontraron y cada una se perdió en los ojos de la otra.

* * *

**Qué les pareció en el tercer capítulo? Bien? Mal? Más o menos? Esta autora sirve para escribir fics? Bueno, pasaré a contestar los reviews:**

** . 77:** Me alegra que te haya encantado los dos primeros capítulos de esta historia n.n Y aquí tienes el tercer capítulo tooodo para ti XD! Enserio? te has enamorado de mi historia? Wow, es un alago para mí, gracias!Me anímas mucho de verdad! Saludos para ti también y espero tus siguientes reviews nwn PD: te alegrara saber que cada día subiré un capítulo ;)

**HarU06:** Hola! Bueno no es mi primer fic, porque tenía otro (Rebel Love) que era Nanofate pero lo borré por que no me estaba gustando la historia y como era nueva en fanfiction pues TODO me salía verdad llevo varios meses planteándome la idea de unirme a fanfiction n.n y ahora sé que hice lo correcto n.n Te sorprendió mucho la forma de cambiar de Nanoha? Jaja, bueno pensé en cambiar el papel de "débil" a "fuerte" además de que lo hace más interesante el fic, no se si piensas lo mismo. Tranquilo/a que seguiré el fic SI o SI así que no te preocupes ;) Nos vemos~ PD: Si? Aque fic te hice recordar? (me gustaría saberlo :) )

**Bueno~ Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, siento de verdad si son algo cortos pero intentaré que los próximos sean más largos. Y me alegra decirles que las cosas se pondrán BASTANTE interesantes en el próximo capítulo nwn Dejen reviews con sugerencias/tomatazos (por si les ha defraudado este capi XD) /alagos /preguntas y más **

**Sayonara~**

**PD: las armas pueden verlas en "Imágenes de Google" así se orientan mejor ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Si, ya sé que dije que subiría un capitulo por día pero no me pude resistir, además de que este capitulo va dedicado a gaby! Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

**:::Osaka:::**

Hacía una hora que Nanoha y los demás habían llegado a Osaka y ahora iban por las casas, iban a las cordenadas dónde la llamada de auxilo se hizo.

Nanoha se fijó en una casa en particular.

-Chrono,para.-Ordenó por el walkie-talkie,el tanque se paró y Nanoha bajó.Caminó lentamente hacia la gran casa que tenía delante de ella y abrió lentamente la berja y leyó lo que había en el buzón:"_**Takamachi**_".Lo acarició suavemente y miró el jardín.

-Nanoha...-Una voz detrás de ella la hizo detenerse y mirar atrás. Hayate estaba mirandola preocupada.-No pasa nada,estoy bien.-Hizo una sonrisa forzada y volvió a mirar el jardín.-_Las flores...estan marchitadas y secas._-Pensó.Caminó hasta la puerta de la entrada y se detuvo al verla. Había arañazos en la puerta, los tocó suavemente,unas lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar con salir.

Empujó levemente la puerta, abriéndola. Se adentró y miró a las escaleras donde llevaba a su antigua habitación y las de sus hermanos. Subió una por una las escaleras hasta llegar arriba,se encaminó a su habitación.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta,mirando su cuarto,los posters estaban allí,su cama arreglada, su armario, todo. Se sentó en la cama,y con su mano izquierda empezó a acariciar la sábana, sonrió y se acostó.Apoyó su cabeza en sus dos brazos,que tenía detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Su mente se desconectó de los problemas,la epidemia,los 'caminantes',de todo. Sólo estaba ella...o eso creía.

Unos pasos la hicieron levantar rápidamente y salir de la habitación,miró a los lados. Bajó las escaleras y al bajar notó un rastro de sangre.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta del sótano, dónde había sangre.

Oscuridad era todo lo que podía ver,al bajar al sótano dió al interructor pero la luz no se encendió,asi que decidió encender un fosforo.

Una sombra delante de ella la hizo retroceder. Una respiración entrecortada era lo que oía la cobriza. Aún asustada, movió hacia delante la llama para ver lo que tenía delante.

Poco a poco,cobriza abrió los ojos como platos.

-_¡I-imposible!¡No es posible!-_Su mente decia que no era posible,pero...estaba ahí.Su padre,Shiro,estaba ahí.Unas lágrimas consiguieron salir y ahora se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sonrió con alegría y comenzó a acercar su mano.

-Papá...Eres tú...- La mano de Nanoha logró tocar la mejilla derecha,la acarició.Shiro abrió la boca y la cobriza se paralizó al ver sangre y unos dientes afilados en ella.

-No...papá no...Tú no...porfavor...-Suplicó.Shiro,bruscamente,se lanzó contra su hija,pero la cobriza logró reaccionar a tiempo y se apartó.Sacó su Magnum y apuntó a la cabeza.

Más lágrimas caían al suelo desde sus mejillas.¿Como era que su padre...?¡Simplemente no podía ser!¡Él...no se merecía eso!

Sosolló.Su mano estaba temblando al igual que el arma.-Papá...porfavor escuchame...Tienes que estar ahí...sé que estas ahí...Por favor...-Suplicó.Shiro abrió más la boca y gruñó.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Shiro corrió hasta Nanoha gruñendo...

Apretó el gatillo.

La sangre salpicó la camisa de tirantes de Nanoha,manchándo también su rostro. El cadáver de Shiro cayó. La cobriza lloró y cayó de rodillas al suelo al igual que su arma.

Golpeó el suelo con ambos puños.-¡¿Por qué?!-Gritó.Las lágrimas caían al suelo como si fuera una tormenta.-¡¿Por qué?!¡No!-Su voz se quebró.-Papá...papá...No...-

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

-¿Eso...fue un disparo?-Preguntó Hayate,miró rápidamente a la casa.-Oh..no...¡Nanoha!-Intentó correr pero paró.Se acercó un poco y enfocó su mirada.

-¡Es Nanoha!-Gritó.En efecto,la cobriza caminaba lentamente,y tenía la piel sucia por el polvo del suelo del sótano y la sangre en su ropa y rostro.

Vice sacó su pistola y apuntó a Nanoha.-¡NO!¡¿Qué haces?!-Gritó Gil ,Vice sin apartar la mirada de Nanoha,dijo:

-Ella es un 'caminante'.-

Fate se acercó poco a poco a Nanoha y la observó.Miró sus ojos.-_Zafiros..._-Pensó.Le tocó la mejilla y la cobriza reaccionó.

-¡FATE CUIDADO!-Gritó Subaru. La cobriza solo se abrazó a Fate y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Nanoha!-Hayate se acercó a ella,al igual que Gil.-¿Que paso?¿Que fue ese disparo?-Preguntó.-¿Nanoha?-

-Él...-Susurró entre lágrimas Nanoha.

Teana bajó la cabeza tristemente. Rein le puso una mano en el hombro.-Tarde o temprano iba a encontrarlo.-Le dijo.

Fate se había sorprendido pero abrazó a la chica y le acarició el pelo susurrandole:-Tranquila...Estoy aqui...No pasa nada...-

Nanoha aún seguía llorando pero logró calmarse ante las palabras de Fate. La abrazó más fuerte y la rubia hizo igual.

* * *

**Y bien? Que tal este capítulo? La verdad que me costó hacerlo un poquitín. Y si, lo se. Soy muy cruel con Nanoha. ¡P-pero tiene que ser así! *le lanzan latas de cerveza* ¡S-seguridad! *vienen Natsu y Gray y se llevan las latas de cerveza***

**Bueno,pasaré a contestar un review:**

** gaby: **Sip, subiré un capitulo cada día (a excepción de hoy XD) Nya~ Todo el mundo me adora hehehe.Y tranquilo/a que los capítulos serán más largos nwn Pues aquí tienes DOBLE DÓSIS jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo por que iba dedicado a ti. ¿Por que? Pues porque gracias a ti me animé a actualizar otro capitulo este mismo día (y eso que dije que UNO por día XD) Mñn tendras tu otra dosis así que espéralo con ansias ;) Y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Enserio me anímas mucho!

PD: espero que no te importe que te diga "gaby" ;)

Y también gracias a los otros lectores/autores que me han dado ánimos n.n

**Bueno, hasta mañana~**

**PD: no se olviden de si tienen dudas...REVIEWS! n.n Y si ven alguna palabra "comida" o frase sin sentido (que conste que lo revise cinco veces) será por algún fallo que desconosco.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa~ Aquí tienen su dosis diaria n.n Me alegra saber que les esta gustando la historia. Si tienen dudas...reviews!:**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, si no, habría yuri al cien por cien -.-**

* * *

**:::Osaka:::**

La luz del sol al atardecer se colaba por la ventana y iluminaba el cobrizo pelo de Nanoha haciéndolo ver rojizo. Fate estaba maravillaba por la belleza de la cobriza. Hacía unas horas que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de la rubia,después del incidente en la casa.

La cobriza desprendía un agradable olor que hechizaba a la rubia. Fate miró unos momentos el rostro de Nanoha. La había observado dormir durante las horas que tardaron en llegar hacía las cordenadas exactas.

El todo-terreno se detuvo.

Fate miró por la ventana y vio a Gil caminar hacia ella.

-Hemos llegado.-Informó.Nanoha hizo una mueca y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Levantó su vista y miró por un momento el rostro de Fate. Se sonrojó y se apartó con la cara roja.

A Gil se le formó una sonrisa divertida. Nanoha miró por la ventana y observó el paisaje que tenía delante.-¿Una granja?-Miró a Gil y éste asintió mirando la gran casa que estaba unos metros de ellos.

-Parece un buen lugar para escondernos.-Comentó Vice. Salieron del coche y observaron mejor el terreno;había un granero a unos metros de la casa y lo que parecía un garaje.Y un inmenso bosque al rededor.

Chrono llegó al lado de todos con la bolsa de armas.-¿Aquí eran las cordenadas?-Preguntó mirando la granja. Gil sintió y cojió la bolsa.-En marcha.-Dijo serio.

Vice se volvió a su grupo.-Ustedes quédense aquí.-Cuando se aseguró de que no habían 'caminantes' al rededor siguió a Gil.

Chrono y Verossa se habían quedado en el tanque,Gil,Vice,Nanoha y Fate eran los únicos que se dirijían a la casa,que parecía vacía...o eso creían.

Gil se detuvo cerca de las escaleras que conducían a la puerta,miró hacía atrás y dijo:-Bien.A partir de aquí tengan cuidado. No sabemos lo que nos podemos encontrar.-Miró a Nanoha.-¿Estas bien?-Nanoha asintió y cargó su arma. Al lado de ella estaba Fate que la observaba sutílmente.

-Vamos.-Ordenó Gil. Se detuvieron en la puerta y Gil tocó dos veces.

Nada.

Miró a Vice y éste asintió. Lentamente Gil, acercó su mano a la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba abierta. Entraron de dos en dos, lentamente vigilando a su alrededor.

-Parece que no hay nadie.-Susurró Nanoha. En el interior de la casa habían muebles viejos,un sofá y un enorme reloj.-Nanoha,vé arriba con Fate. Vice y yo miraremos en el garaje y en el granero.-Nanoha asintió y miró a Fate que también la estaba mirando.

Caminó hacia las escaleras y subió un escalón cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

Miró atrás y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Fate.-¿Quieres que vaya delante?-Le preguntó.Nanoha se sorprendió.-N-no...no hace falta.-Sintió caliente sus mejillas y al momento subió dos escalones de un salto.

Fate sonrió y subió.Al llegar arriba vieron un pasillo con cuatro puertas,dos a cada lado.

Nanoha miró a Fate.-Yo miraré en esas dos.-Señalo las dos puertas de la izquierda. Fate asintió pero no estaba del todo segura.-¿Segura?-La cobriza asintió y se encaminó hacia la primera puerta, la rubia hizo lo mismo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y asomó su cabeza. Dentro había un cuarto con una cama al lado de la pared,unos muebles a un lado,un armario en el otro extremo de la habitación y una ventana que permitía ver un sendero que llevaba al bosque. Miró el cuarto vacío y se adentró a la habitación. Bajó su arma para guardarla. Unas fotos en una estantería llamó su atención. Se acercó y miró las fotos dónde aparecía una niña rubia con una mujer al lado y un hombre al otro,supuso que eran sus padres.

Cojió la foto con cuidado y observó el rostro de la niña donde se podía apreciar una sonrisa alegre al igual que la de sus padres. Nanoha sonrió tristemente.-_Parecen...una familia unida._-Pensó mientras una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

Sacó la foto del marco y la guardó en su bolsillo del pantalón.

Se secó la lágrima con la mano y caminó hacia la puerta. Un ruido detrás de ella la detuvo. Lentamente giró su cabeza. El ruido provino del armario. Se acercó con cuidado,podía oír una respiración acelerada a medida que se acercaba.

Tragó saliva y acercó su mano.

No sabía que lo se iba a encontrar y eso la asustada, decidió acabar con todo y abrió rápidamente el armario.

Un grito la desconcertó y sintió un jalón en su pecho que la hizo caer. Después escucho unas pisadas que se alejaban. Abrió los ojos y se encontró sola en el cuarto.Aún asustada se levantó.Escuchó unos pasos y vio a Fate correr hacia ella preocupada.

-¡¿Qué pasó?¿Estas bien?¿Qué fue ese grito?-Preguntó mientras la examinaba. Nanoha la detuvo.-E-Estoy bien...-Fate suspiró aliviada.-¿Qué pasó?-Le preguntó.Nanoha dió una rápida mirada al armario.-Nada...-

Supuso que todo fue una mala jugada de su mente. Le sonrió a Fate y caminó hacia la puerta.-Vamos.-Dijo antes de salir. La rubia asintió y salió.

* * *

-¿Encontraron algo?-Preguntó Gil al ver como Nanoha y Fate salían de la casa. Fate negó con la cabeza.-¿Ustedes?-Preguntó Nanoha.

-Encontramos armas en el garaje.-Dijo Vice trayendo una bolsa. Fate asintió y miró como los demás se acercaban.

Miró a Nanoha y se percató de que estaba como ausente.-¿Nanoha?-La cobriza pareció reaccionar dando un saltito. Este acto le pareció gracioso a Fate y soltó una risita.-¿Q-qué?-Preguntó Nanoha empezando a sonrojarse.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.-Vamos con los demás.-

Nanoha se quedó un tiempo ahí quieta.-_¿Por qué...mi corazón late así cuando estoy con ella?-_

* * *

**Que les pareció? Seguro que muchos (los que han visto The Walking Dead) se habrán fijado que la escena de la granja es igual que en la serie. Mas o menos. Me quede sin inspiración así que me inventé una escena casi igual n.n Les gusta el nuevo escenario? Jojojo a mi sí. **

**Subconciente: ¬¬ te gusta por que pronto habrá una matanza,no?**

**Ò-Ó Urusai! Bueno, pasaré a contestar un review:**

**Nara375: **Mmm, ¿con qué haciendo teorías,eh? Jeje, te has equivocado en dos cosas. Pero has acertado en una,Hayate era la que la llamaba. Te aclaro las dudas: La del escenario era otra persona (que no es importante en este fic) Y Gil fue quién cojió a Nanoha. ¿Te he aclarado las dudas? Si tienes más, no dudes en decírmelo ;) Y sí, es una mezcla de un anime (High School of the Dead) y una serie (The Walking Dead) aunque esta más inspirado en TWD. Espero volver a leer un review tuyo :) Hasta pronto~

**Bueno y con esto termina vuestra dosis diaria nwn Mañana subiré otro capítulo y intentaré hacer los próximos capítulos más largos ;)**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Se preguntaran por que escribí este capítulo tan tarde, no? Pues... es que me quede inspiración y estuve ocupada haciendo tareas y se me pasó el tiempo volando. Bueno no hablo más y aquí tenéis vuestra dosis diaria de esta historia ! Disfruten y dejen reviews !**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que llegaron a la granja. Y en esas horas no habían visto a ningún sobreviviente. Nanoha seguía pensando si de verdad lo que había pasado en el cuarto fue una jugada de su mente.

Levantó la vista y miró el azulado cielo y el resplandeciente sol. Suspiró. ¿De verdad había sido todo su imaginación? Suspiró de nuevo y acarició la seca hierba donde estaba sentada. Escuchó pasos acercándose y miro a su izquierda.

-Hey.- Saludó Fate. Nanoha saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió mirando el cielo.

-¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó. -Solo unas cuántas armas,un coche y...nada más.- La rubia le sonrió. Nanoha pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como la rubia se sentaba y le tendía la mano.

-Toma.- Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mano de Fate cerca de su cara y una manzana roja en la palma de su mano. Sonrió y cojió la manzana, en el proceso los dedos de ambas se tocaron y fue como un choque eléctrico, pero agradable.

Cosa que desconsertó un poco a Nanoha.

Para Fate, la sensación fue igual. La rubia observó como la cobriza mordisqueaba la manzana y masticaba lentamente mirando fijamente el cielo. Como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-¿Te gusta el cielo?- Preguntó. La cobriza la miró y sonrió. Volvió su atención al cielo y respondió:

-Si. Es como si...el cielo fuera lo único humano. Lo único...que me libere de esto.-Giró de nuevo su cabeza. Soltó una pequeña risita y dijo:-Te parecerá una estupidez.-

Fate negó con la cabeza. Miró al cielo y se mantuvo así. Hasta un rato. -Creo...que tienes razón.- La cobriza la miró confundida.

La rubia se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa. Nanoha se sintió como hipnotizada por esa sonrisa y en un momento se olvidó de todo a su alrededor. Poco a poco ambas se fueron acercando al rostro de la otra, como si estuvieran en trance. Cada una mirandose a los ojos. Nanoha podía sentir la respiración de Fate en su cara.

Solo un poco más...

-¡Nanoha,Fate!- El grito de Chrono las hizo separarse al instante, sonrojadas hasta las orejas. Sobretodo Nanoha. Se levantaron y caminaron hasta la casa.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa?- Nanoha miró interrogante a Gil. Éste estaba al lado de la mesa con un mapa encima de ésta. -Nos equivocamos con las cordenadas.- Nanoha miró a Yuuno que estaba al lado de Gil. -¿Qué quiere decir?- Yuuno cojió el mapa y se lo mostró.

-Las cordenadas que cojimos marcaba exactamente esta granja.- Señalo una x marcada en rojo. -Pero las verdaderas cordenadas estan aquí.- Movió su dedo a una x poco lejos de la granja. Nanoha miró las distancias y dijo: - No está muy lejos. Podemos llegar en una hora, ¿no?- Yuuno asintió.

-Ahora es muy tarde para ir. Y no nos conviene ir de noche por el bosque.- Comento Signum. Gil asintió concordando con la pelirosa y añadió: -Por eso iremos por la mañana temprano.-

Nanoha y Fate asintieron.

Nanoha estaba sentada al lado de Hayate en el sofá con Subaru y Teana delante de ellas sentadas en el suelo.

-¿Estás mejor?- Nanoha miró la mirada preocupada de Hayate y asintió. -No te preocupes.- Dijo. Hayate asintió no muy convencida. -¿Crees...que tu madre y tus hermanos se pudieron salvar?- Nanoha, confundida, miró a Hayate.

-Digo...por que solo encontraste a tu padre.- Hayate movía su dedo nerviosamente en el sofá.

-Yo...-Nanoha habló insegura.- Creo que ellos están bien.- Hayate asintió sonriéndole y la abrazó. -Seguro que están bien.- Le susurró al oído.

Fate las observaba atentamente desde la cocina, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. -¿Celosa?- La voz de Vice la hizo girarse. Se sonrojó un poco y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

-Yo que tú...la haría mía esta noche.- Habló Verossa desde la mesa, mientras comía. Fate se sonrojó aún más y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡C-cállate!- Le gritó. Se giró de nuevo y se encontró con la mirada de Nanoha. La cobriza, al ser descubierta giró su cabeza rápidamente. Se levantó y salió a fuera. Fate se desconcertó y la siguió.

La fría brisa golpeó su rostro al salir. Los ojos zafiros miraron la hermosa luna y las brillantes estrellas. Se apoyó en sus dos brazos y suspiró.

-_¿Por qué...me siento así con ella? Mi corazón late a mil...y me pongo nerviosa...Y hoy...estuve a pundo de...de..._- Se sonrojó de solo pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Chrono no las hubiera interrumpido.

Y lo peor de todo era que no quería que la hubieran interrumpido. Suspiró. Definitivamente algo estaba mal con su cabeza. Miró al cielo estrellado y volvió a suspirar. ¿No sería que...? ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Ella no podría estar...!

-Hey, ¿estas bien?- La voz de Fate la asustó, perdió el equilibrio y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero no fue como esperaba. En vez de la madera dura, aterrizó en algo blandito. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los borgoñas de Fate. Ambas, sonrojadas, se fueron acercando poco a poco. Podían sentir la respiración de la otra en sus rostros.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose las hizo separarse al momento, sonrojadas.

Carim venía con una botella de sake y tambaleándose. Las miró y se fue sin prestarles atención.

* * *

Carim se tambaleaba y hacía crujir algunas de las ramas en el suelo. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. Puede que en el bosque. ¿Cómo había ido a parar ahí? Estaba borracha. Y eso, no era lo peor de todo. Lo peor, era que sentía como si la estuvieran observando. El sonido de las ramas siendo aplastadas la hizo voltearse. Su visión casi borrosa no ayudaba en nada.

-¿H-hola?-

* * *

**Hehehe. Les he dejado con la intriga, eh? Debo decir que este capítulo es un poco corto, y eso me molesta y seguro que a ustedes. Lo siento, de verdad. Estoy muy cansada, he tenido un día muy loco. Y justo me vino la inspiración. ¿Cómo? Pues de la manera más patética del mundo: viendo un anuncio en la MTV. Lo sé. No tiene sentido, pero es la verdad.**

**Pasaré a los reviews:**

**Guest: **Hola! Jeje, estoy de acuerdo contigo, nada como un fic de zombies y nanofate incluido. Espero tus reviews y que te guste este capítulo ;) Y me alegro de que guste mi historia! Me das ánimos para seguir!

**Ishtar 4: **Enserio te gustan las historias de zombies? Pues estas de suerte, porque esta historia tendrá segunda parte...y quizás tercera. Gracias por tus ánimos, de verdad me animas a seguir con la historia. Arigatoo! PD: me leo tus adaptaciones de "El lado ciego del amor" y "Luz de luna" y la verdad que no quito ojo de las actualizaciones, sigue así!

**Nara375: **Hola! No te preocupes, recibí tu review y te contesté en el capítulo anterior ;) Y exacto, Nanoha tendrá que luchar mucho para averiguar lo de su familia. A mí también me agrada Signum, pero Hayate es la número uno xD Tienes razón, siempre se aplica la temática de magia o institutos etc...al Nanofate, esa es una de las razones por las que comenzé el fic ;) Espero tus reviews! Hasta pronto!

**sakumarhi: **Jeje, me alegra de que estes enganchado/a a esta historia. Y sí, intentaré hacer los capítulos más largos. Este capítulo no es muy largo por falta de inspiración, lo siento! Espero tus próximos reviews Cuídate!

**NoveltyWhite: **Hola! Todos los capítulos ayer!? Wow! Siento decirte que no he leído "caminantes", de seguro me daría ideas geniales pero intentaré buscarlo y leerlo, gracias ! Un saludo y gracias por tu review! PD: me encanta tu historia de "Guardianes Sombra", sigue así ;)

**Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Hasta mañana!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola. Siento actualizar este capítulo tan tarde. Pero he estado ocupada, mucho. Salí por la tarde y se me pasó el tiempo volando. Además de que la inspiración no esta de mi lado -.- Pero bueno, aquí tienen su dosis nwn No hablo más y les dejo disfrutar.**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

-¿H-hola?-

Carim se giró lentamente. Su vista borrosa no la permitió ver mucho pero pudo distinguir una sombra moviéndose.

-¡¿Q-quién está ahí?!-

La sombra se abalanzó contra ella.

-¡AHHHHHH!- El grito desgarrador hizo que todos se levantaran asustados.

-¡Es Carim!- Exclamó Hayate saliendo por la puerta. -¡Hayate, espera!- Nanoha fue tras ella con Fate con ella.

-¡Vamos!- Gil cojió su escopeta y salió tras Nanoha y Fate. Los demás lo siguieron. Nanoha corría entre los árboles, las ramas rasgaban su piel, pero no le importaba. -¡Hayate!- La llamó pero solo escuchaba sus pisadas.

-¡Hayate, espera!- La cobriza logró llegar al lado de Hayate que parecía paralizada y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nanoha siguió la mirada de ésta. No podía creer lo que veía. Ahí, entre las hojas caídas estaba Carim y lo que parecía un hombre con una moto-sierra en las manos. Lo peor era que Carim tenía un machete en la frente. Justo en ese momento vino Fate.

El hombre pareció darse cuenta de su llegada y giró la cabeza mirando por primera vez. Éste tenía una sonrisa sínica en el rostro manchado de sangre. Puso la moto-sierra en marcha y empezó a descuartizar a Carim. La sangre salpicaba los árboles y las ropas de Hayate que no salía del shock.

-No...para ya...-Susurró Hayate con los ojos abiertos de par en par.-Deténte...Para...¡Basta!- Se agarró el pelo con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Fate cojió una rama lo bastante grande y golpeó al hombre en la cabeza dejándolo inconsiente. Nanoha no salía del shock. El grito desesperado de Hayate la hizo volver en sí y mirar hacia ella. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le acarició el pelo.

Su mirada se encontró con la Fate que las miraba agitada. La rubia observó el cadáver de Carim, se quitó su chaqueta y tapó a Carim como pudo, quitándole el machete.

* * *

-¿Cómo...pudo suceder esto?-

Todos estaban en el salón de la casa, unos sentados y otros de pie, paralizados. Hayate estaba en el sofá, aún en shock y siendo abrazada por Nanoha. Signum y Fate estaban al lado de éstas de pie.

Gil golpeó la mesa frustado.-¡Joder!- Miró el cuerpo inconsiente del asesino de Carim. Verossa le tranquilizó. Chrono se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta Lindy que no paraba de llorar.

Subaru y Teana estaban en el sofá, delante de Nanoha y Hayate. Ambas se abrazaban. Yuuno entró en el salón con un vaso de agua. Se arrodilló ante Hayate y se lo dió. Nanoha le sonrió en agradecimiento y cojió el vaso, dándoselo a Hayate.

-Vamos...bebe un poco.- Le susurró. Hayate negó con la cabeza. La cobriza suspiró y dejo el vaso en la mesita.

-Deben haber más sobrevivientes.-Dijo Reinforce. -Si éste psicópata estaba cerca de la granja, deben haber más.- Fate la miró.

-Eso sería peligroso.- Comentó.

-No estaríamos para nada seguros aquí.- Añadió Signum. Gil caminó hasta el centro del salón y dijo:

-Está bien. Buscaremos esa...casa y averiguaremos si hay más sobrevivientes.- Yuuno se levantó. -¿Pero y la llamada de auxilio?- Gil lo miró unos segundos y suspiró.

-Un grupo irá a buscarlos. Otro irá a buscar esa casa.- Yuuno asintió un poco inseguro.

Gil suspiró y miró a todos. -Descansen. Mañana diremos los miembros de cada grupo.- Se dió la vuelta. -Ha sido un día muy duro.- Murmuró.

Verossa caminó hasta Hayate. Se agachó y le tocó el hombro. -Hey.- La llamó suavemente. Hayate levantó la vista. -Vamos. Te llevaré al cuarto.- La ayudó a levantarse. Nanoha le agradeció.

-Nada. Tú también tienes que descansar.- Le dijo él. La cobriza asintió.

Subaru y Teana, junto con Lindy y Chrono subieron a los cuartos. Sólo quedaron Reinforce, Signum, Fate y Nanoha.

Fate se sentó al lado de Nanoha. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó. La cobriza la miró y sonrió levemente. -No diría bien.- Nanoha miró al suelo. -Ha sido...un día duro.- La rubia asintió.

Rein las observaba en silencio. -Mejor vámonos.- Dijo a su derecha Signum. Asintió y subió las escaleras.

Nanoha soltó una risa amargada. -¿Sabes? Es irónico. Primero mi padre y ahora esto.- Fate la miraba. -Hayate no se merece esto, Fate.- La miró. -Nadie se merece esto. ¿Cómo es que...de un día a otro...todo cambió?- Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Fate. Se acercó a ella. -Pero...lo que si sé es que vamos a sobrevivir.- Nanoha levantó el rostro.

-¿Cómo, Fate? Dime cómo.- Miró con los ojos llorosos a Fate. -Carim ha muerto. Muerto. Es todo.- Miró el suelo de nuevo. -Todo se ha convertido en muerte...¿Por qué se tienen que perder vidas? ¿A causa de quién, Fate?- Miró a Fate esperando una respuesta.

La rubia bajó la cabeza. ¿Cómo responder a eso? Ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que realmente había pasado. ¿Qué iba a contestar? ¿Que de un momento a otro Japón se convirtió en un matadero? ¿Que las personas ya no son personas?

La cobriza sintió unos delgados pero fuertes brazos rodeándola en un abrazo.

-No lo sé. No lo sé Nanoha. Realmente...no lo sé.-

_Desde ese momento comenzaron las preguntas. ¿Qué pasaba realmente? ¿Quién causó todo esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? _

_No lo sabíamos...aún._

* * *

**Realmente es corto. Muy corto. Lo siento. De verdad me avergüenzo de mí misma. Digo que haré los capítulos más largos y siguen siendo cortos. Realmente lo siento mucho de verdad.**

**Se esperaban la muerte de Carim? Me costó bastante "matar" a este personaje, porque realmente me encanta! Espero que no dejen de leer esta historia por eso! Si se preguntan por que Carim murió pues es que esta historia debe seguir ese curso. Enserio me asusta la idea de que pareis de leerla por la muerte de Carim T.T**

**Hora de...REVIEWS!**

** maria jose riquemel: **Hola! Me alegra de que te guste la historia! Gracias! Y espero tus reviews ;)

**iril26: **Konichiwa! Jeje, me encanta que mi historia te tenga pegada. Y no te preocupes, pronto habrá zombis, muchos! Acción y Nanofate en acción! Yo tbm disfruté escribiendo los celos de Fate xD Venezuela!? Wow. Pues un saludo y gracias desde las Islas Canarias !

**Fandy-chan: **Hola! Jeje, esa es la idea. Que se quedaran con la intriga, y debo decir que funcionó ojojojojojo xD Me alegro mucho y me hace feliz saber que te has enamorado de mi historia. Pero, parpadea! No quiero que se te sequen los ojos! Debes seguir leyendo mi historia Ò-Ó! XDD! Oh! Cuando ví Guerra Mundial Z debo decir que me asusté en varias partes y de verdad me gustó! (Mi madre no paraba de abrazarse a mí!) Me alegro de que te guste la forma en la que llevo la historia :) Y no te preocupes, no me tomo a mal este comentario. Al contrario! Me gusta mucho la idea de dejar a la imaginación una parte de la historia. Realmente, pienso que Shiro era el más indicado para ser el zombi, pero lo siento si eso no te gustó. Tengo otros planes para la hermana de Nanoha jejeje. Gracias a ti por leer mi fic! Me alegras mucho! Cuídate y espero tus reviews!

**nyaa: **Hola! Sí, a mí también me gusta el tema zombi (aunque por las noches me muero de miedo xD) Espero que te siga gustando mi historia y espero leer más reviews tuyos ;) Saludos!

**Uff! Terminé *se cae al piso durmiendo* **

**Subconciente: ...eh...Bueno, autora-chan no esta disponible ahora así que les daré el mensaje por ella: "Siento decirles que mañana no podré subir un capítulo, me voy a tomar el sol (playa) nwn Y el viernes vendré con ideas nuevas y geniales y un capítulo largo, esta vez largo! En fin, pasen un buen día y espero sus reviews ;)" Y con esto termino *mira el cuerpo tendido en el suelo* ¬¬ me debes cinco euros**

**En fin, adiós y hasta el viernes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Que tal? Yo estoy bastante cansada, me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir T.T Bueno, debo decir que la playa me ha dado ideas y inspiración ojojojo. Y estoy contenta por que este capítulo es muy largo. O eso creo xD. Aquí tienen su dosis de Nanofate y zombis xD Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con un pelo rojizo. Desconcertada, se incorporó y miró a su lado. Ahí estaba Nanoha plácidamente dormida. Miró a su alrededor. Ambas estaban en el sofá, por lo que Fate supuso que la noche anterior se quedaron dormidas. Giró su rostro para mirar a Nanoha. Se apoyó en su hombro y la miró fijamente, guardando cada detalle en su mente: su pelo rojizo por la luz del amanecer, la lenta y tranquila respiración, su boca entreabierta y el rostro tranquilo.

Acercó su mano para poner un mechón de pelo rojizo detrás de la oreja de Nanoha. Y ahí dejó su mano, acariciando la mejilla de la cobriza.

Nanoha comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir algo suave en su mejilla. Enfocó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos borgoña y a Fate paralizada. Sintió como empezaba a sonrojarse.

-E-eh...- Fate intentaba hablar pero no lograba encontrar alguna excusa. Unos pasos la hicieron mirar a las escaleras, dónde Signum y Reinforce bajaban.

Nanoha miró rápidamente hacia otro lado. Se levantó y fue rápidamente al baño.

Fate se levantó un poco sonrojada. -Hey...- Saludó Signum. Fate hizo un movimiento de cabeza. Gil apareció bajando las escaleras. Su rostro era serio igual que su mirada.

-Debe estar culpándose por la muerte de Carim.- Susurró Rein. Gil las miró y con un saludo salió fuera de la casa.

En ese momento salió Nanoha, se encontró con la mirada de Fate. Apartó la mirada al sentir como se sonrojaba y pudo ver a Gil saliendo. Confundida, miró de nuevo a Fate. La rubia se acerco y susurró:

-Se culpa por la muerte de Carim.-

-Pero no fue su culpa.- Dijo Nanoha más confundida. Miró a Gil por la ventana y susurró: -Hablaré con él.- Fate asintió.

Caminó hasta donde estaba Gil. Lo vió apoyado en el tanque, cruzado de brazos y mirando a la nada. Nanoha se acercó y lo miró preocupada.

-Gil...- Lo llamó. Gil levantó la vista. Un poco sorprendido dijo: -Nanoha...¿pasa algo?- La cobriza suspiró.

-Gil, se que te estas culpando por lo de...Carim.- La mirada de Gil se oscureció. -Pero no fue tu culpa.-

-Si lo fue.- Nanoha miró sorprendida a Gil. -Lo fue. Era mi responsabilidad...La vida de todos ustedes es mi responsabilidad, por eso...-

-¡No!- Nanoha dió un paso adelante mirando seriamente a Gil. - Si te culpas por la muerte de Carim, entonces yo también me culpo. Yo fui la que estuvo allí, la que la vio salir de la casa y la que no hizo nada. ¡Yo debería culparme, no tú!- Los ojos de Nanoha empezaban a humedecerse.

Gil miraba más que sorprendido a Nanoha. La abrazó en un abrazo protector, dejando sorprendida a Nanoha.

-No...No puedo dejar que te culpes, Nanoha. Es una carga demasiado pesada para tí.- Le susurró al oído. La cobriza lloró en el hombro de Gil. Éste le acariciaba el cabello.

* * *

-Muy bien. Ya que todos están aquí vamos a decir los grupos que irán a la casa dónde las cordenadas exactas marcaron, y el otro irá en busca de los otros sobrevivientes.-

Todos estaban reunidos fuera, al lado del todo-terreno. Gil estaba en el centro mirando seriamente a todos.

-Cada grupo llevará las suficientes armas para protegerse. Si algo sale mal, o alguien sale herido, venga rápidamente aquí.-

Caminó hasta el todo-terreno y sacó el mapa.

Lindy caminó hasta el centro. -Bien. Yo decidiré el primer grupo. Rein, Signum, Fate y yo.-

Las tres asintieron. Fate miró a Nanoha. Ésta le sonrió tranquilizándola. Gil volvió al centro.

-Segundo grupo, Nanoha, Subaru, Teana y Chrono.- Nanoha asintió.

-El primer grupo irá a buscar sobrevivientes. El segundo irá hacia la casa que marcan las cordenadas.- Gil entregó un mapa a cada grupo.

-Bien, no nos retrasaremos mucho. Como mínimos hasta la tarde. Si no encontrais nada, volved.-

* * *

Nanoha cargaba la Magnum. Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de que Fate estaba detrás de ella.

-N-Nanoha.- La nombrada dió un pequeño saltito. Suspiró y le sonrió a Fate.

-¿Qué pasa?- Esperó hasta que Fate habló. -Solo...- Empezó a sonrojarse. -Ten cuidado.-

Nanoha asintió y volvió a sonreir. -Tú también...Fate.-

Se quedaron mirando hasta que Chrono avisó a Nanoha de que todo estaba listo. La cobriza asintió y se despidió de Fate.

La rubia miró como la cobriza cogía sus armas y daba indicaciones a su grupo.

-No le pasará nada.- Una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó. Era Hayate.

La castaña miraba a Nanoha. -Ella es fuerte...Mucho.- Miró a la rubia y le dió una pequeña sonrisa. Fate asintió. Miró por última vez a Nanoha antes de ir con su grupo.

* * *

Nanoha iba delante con Subaru y Teana detrás de ella y Chrono un poco más atrás vigilándole las espaldas. Sus botas hacían crujir las ramas caídas. Miraba a su alrededor en busca de 'caminantes'.

-Eh...T-Takamachi-san...- Giró su rostro para encontrarse con Subaru que miraba fijamente un punto en el bosque. Extrañada, siguió la mirada de Subaru. Allí, a pocos metros de ella estaban dos 'caminantes' y lo que parecía un cadáver siendo destrozado por ellos. Parecía que los 'caminantes' no se daban cuenta de su presencia. Nanoha aprovechó esto y cojió una rama.

-¿Por qué no les dispara?- Subaru la miraba interrogante y un poco asustada.

-El disparó atraería a más de ellos...- Subaru asintió alejandose un poco.

Chrono apareció al lado de Nanoha. -¿Estas segura de que podrás tú sola?- Nanoha lo miró y con una sonrisa corrió hacia los 'caminantes'. Uno de ellos se percató de la cercanía de Nanoha y gruñó llamando la atención del otro 'caminante'. Los dos se levantaron y caminaron torpemente hacia ella.

Nanoha le dio una patada al primero haciéndolo caer. Le golpeó la cabeza un par de veces y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Chrono se acercó junto con Subaru y Teana detrás.

Nanoha se agachó y observó el cadáver. Era un hombre, tendría poco más de cincuenta años. En su cuello había una mordida. Su vientre estaba abierto y se podían ver varias tripas alrededor.

Chrono hizo una mueca. Nanoha se levantó y golpeó la cabeza del cadáver, aplastándole la cabeza y haciendo salpicar sangre.

Subaru se arrodilló y empezó a vomitar. Teana intentaba no mirar al cadáver.

-¿Estas bien?- Nanoha se acercó a Subaru. Ésta asintió y se levantó lentamente.

-Sigamos.- Chrono empezó a caminar.

* * *

Los ojos borgoña miraban con atención los árboles. –No parece que hayan 'caminantes' por aquí.- Dijo Signum apuntando delante de ella.

-Eso es extraño. El olor del cuerpo de Carim los deben haber atraído.- Dijo Reinforce mirando el cuerpo de Carim.

-No se detengan.- Habló con voz severa Lindy. Fate iba delante con Lindy mientras Signum y Rein iban detrás.

De repente un sonido de crujir de ramas las hizo apuntar directamente con sus armas al sitio donde provino el sonido.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Gritó Lindy. Los sonidos pararon. El silencio reinó por un momento hasta que se volvió a oír el crujido de las ramas siendo pisadas.

Rein se acercó lentamente, de repente el sonido se hizo más rápido y se oía como alejándose.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Signum.

-Esa…cosa, ¿qué era?- Reinforce intentaba rastrear las huellas. –Parece que se dirige a la casa…- Dijo.

Lindy sacó rápidamente el walkie-talkie.

-¡Soy Lindy! ¡Tengan cuidado, algo se acerca a la casa!-

-_¿Algo? ¿Un 'caminante'?- _Se oyó la voz de Verossa.

-No lo sabemos…Solo tengan cuidado.- Lindy miró a su alrededor.-Tampoco parece que por aquí hayan 'caminantes'…Es muy extraño…-

-_Ya veo…Está bien, tendremos cuidado. Ustedes también, no se confíen.-_Ahora era Gil el que hablaba. Lindy guardó el walkie-talkie y miró a las demás.

-Sigamos…-Miró de nuevo a su alrededor.- Debemos tener cuidado.-

* * *

-¿Crees que vamos por el camino correcto?- Preguntó Chrono siguiendo a Nanoha.

La cobriza miró a su alrededor y miró el mapa. –Si…El mapa marca este camino.- Chrono asintió y miró a Subaru y Teana que se veían exhaustas.

-¿Están bien?-

Teana levantó la vista. –Sí. Solo un poco cansadas. Pero podemos seguir.- Él asintió y miró a Subaru que no se veía tan bien como Teana.

-¿Y tú?-

Subaru cogió un poco de aire. –Eso…creo…- Chrono sonrió divertido y siguió adelante.

Subaru miró a Teana que la miraba y negando con la cabeza. –No…tengo el…mismo aguante que tú…Tea.- Dijo tomando más aire.

Teana suspiró y siguió caminando. –No te quedes atrás.-

La cara de Subaru se tornó más cansada. Al pasar los segundos levantó rápidamente la cabeza.

-¡H-hey, no me dejes sola! ¡Tea!- Corrió tras ella y pudo escuchar la risa de la nombrada.

* * *

Fate y el grupo llevaban mucho tiempo caminando y aún no habían encontrado ninguna casa.

-¿Deberíamos volver?-Preguntó Signum. Lindy paró de caminar mirando a su alrededor.

-No parece que vayamos a encontrar nada…Rein,¿puedes rastrear algo?-

Rein negó con la cabeza. –No hay huellas por aquí.- Lindy suspiró.

Fate caminó un poco más adelante. Había un riachuelo que conducía a un bosque más extenso. Dirigió su mirada hacia la orilla.

-No parece que haya pasado nadie por aquí.-Dijo. Lindy se acercó. Volvió a suspirar y miró a las demás.

-Bien…Nos iremos. Mañana cogeremos el todo-terreno y vendremos por aquí.- Las tres asintieron y empezaron a caminar de vuelta.

* * *

-Nanoha…Llevamos dos horas caminando…¿Por qué no volvemos?- Chrono miraba a Nanoha cansado. La cobriza aún seguía caminando.

-Estamos cerca Chrono…Volver ahora sería una perdida de tiempo.- Dijo mientras caminaba. Subaru cayó al suelo de rodillas y respirando entrecortadamente.

-No…puedo…más…-Dijo intentando coger aire. Teana se apoyó en un árbol en igual estado.

Nanoha las miró y luego al mapa.-_Pero…estamos tan cerca…-_ Miró a Chrono.

-Solo un poco más.- Suplicó. Chrono suspiró derrotado y asintió. –Vamos chicas…un esfuercito más….-

Subaru cayó de cabeza a la hierba. –Tengo la impresión de que nos quiere matar…de cansancio.- Murmuró.

* * *

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Fate y las demás. Gil apareció junto con Verossa.

-¿Encontrasteis algo?- Preguntó Gil.

Lindy negó con la cabeza dejándose caer en el sofá. Fate miró a los lados y extrañada miró a Gil.

-¿Nanoha no ha vuelto?- Gil negó con la cabeza. La rubia miró rápidamente el reloj.

-Está parado.- Informó Yuuno mirando fijamente su ordenador y tecleando frenéticamente las teclas.

Gil se acercó a Lindy. –Ha despertado.- Lindy se levantó y siguió a Gil con Fate detrás. Llegaron a un sótano y dentro estaba el hombre que asesinó a Carim. Vice estaba a un lado de brazos cruzados mirandolo fijamente.

-Habla.-Dijo fríamente Lindy. Él sonrió y la miró. -¿Qué quieres que diga?-

Lindy se acercó y lo tomó por el cuello. -¿Dónde esta tu casa?- El hombre sonrió aún más.

Gil le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre. -¡Argh!-

Lindy sacó un revolver y le apuntó. –O hablas o te reviento los sesos.-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó Gil. El hombre lo miró. –Griffith…- Dijo secamente limpiándose la sangre con la manga de la camisa.

-¿Tienes familia?- Lindy miró a Gil sin comprender. Griffith sonrió de nuevo.

-Si van a matarme, háganlo ya…¡Por que no diré nada!- Lindy le dio otra patada.

-¡Habla! ¡O te juro que te vuelo el cerebro!- Griffith empezó a reírse frenéticamente.

Fate miró a Gil.- No va a hablar.-

Vice se acercó con un bate de madera en la mano. Gil lo detuvo. Fate miró preocupada por la ventana. Empezaba a hacerse la tarde. –Nanoha aún no ha llegado.- Gil la miró. Griffith volvió a reír.

-¿No me digan que su amiguita ha ido al bosque?- Volvió a reír. -¡Vuestra amiga está muerta!-

Fate abrió los ojos como platos. Vice se enfureció y empezó a darle golpes con el bate sin parar y sin escuchar los gritos del hombre.

-_Nanoha…-_

* * *

La cobriza observó asombrada la casa que tenía delante. Habían salido del bosque y habían llegado a una casa.

-¡Wow!- Chrono no salía de su asombro.- Es posible que estén aquí.- La cobriza asintió.

_No sabía lo que me iba a encontrar en aquella casa…Y ese fue…mi gran error._

* * *

**Les gustó? Les dejé con la intriga? Espero que sí nwn y también que les haya parecido largo, la verdad es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic n.n Pasemos a mi hora favorita...**

**REVIEWS!**

**Ishtar 4: **Hola! Aquí tienes un capítulos largo, todo para ti xD Y no, esperemos que no se me explote el cerebro. PD: sigue con tus adaptaciones, me encantan nwn Saludos!

**Vnat07: **Hola! A mi tbm me dolió mucho la muerte de Carim, la extrañaré mucho u.u Me alegro de que te guste! Y sí, las cosas se ponen interesantes, mucho ojojojojo. Saludos!

**maria jose riquemel: **Konichiwa! Jejeje sí, Hayate esta traumatizada de por vida jejeje. PD: gracias, lo pase muy bien en la playa :) Sayonara!

**Nara375: **Ola! Has acertado! La niña era Vivio (aunque supongo que ya le quite la intriga u.u) Jeje, la verdad le cuesta a Nanoha darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hehehe. Y sí, Fate vivía con Precia y Alicia. Yeap, Carim es una irresponsable, bebiendo y yendo al bosque jejeje aunque de verdad siento mucho la muerte de Carim u.u Hasta otra! PD: me encantan tus reviews xD

**jezaira vargas: **lo siento lo siento lo siento lo sientooooo! De verdad siento mucho haber matado a Carim Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de por que Carim bebe, pues...no tengo ni idea xD supongo que es por que era la "indicada" para eso, aunque estaba tbm Hayate, pero no quería matarla, le tengo mucho caríño T.T Hasta otra!

**gaby: **Holaaaaaa! Echaba de menos tus reviews! ME DEJASTE BOTADA xD Jeje, me alegra que te guste el capítulo dedicado para ti n.n jajaja, me imagino tu cara de WTF!? jajajajajajaja. MUCHISIMAS gracias por tus ánimos, enserio ! Y el capítulo 4 no será el único capítulo que te dedique ;) PD: tranquila que no me enojé ;) Saludos y espero tus reviews!

**Guest: **Si!ARRIBA LOS ZOMBIS! XD Jeje, pues a mí me parece normal la relación de Nanoha y Fate, aunque tengo que admitit que va rápido xD Y lo siento por la muerte de Carim! lo siento mucho! Por favor sigue leyendo el fic! Hasta pronto!

**Y eso es todo amigos *imita la voz de Box Bonny* xD Una cosa más que decirles, espero que no les importe que coja un día libre xD me gustaría descansar mañana y subir el capítulo 9 el domingo, necesito inspiración,muchaaa! Espero que no les importe. **

**Hasta el domingo! Espero sus reviews! **

**PD: perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Que tal? Yo estoy muy bien, sobretodo por que este capítulo de seguro les va a gustar mucho mucho jejeje debo decir que sus reviews me gustaron mucho por que les deje con la intriga. Sin más dilación, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Le dedico este capítulo a Nara375, disfrútalo!**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

Los ojos zafiros recorrieron la gran casa que se extendía delante suya. Era grande, la casa parecía estar habitada. Nanoha comenzó a caminar con Chrono, Subaru y Teana detrás.

Nanoha observó las ventanas tapadas con madera, menos una. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y le pareció ver una sombra mirandola.

-¿Hola?- Habló lo suficiente alto. -¡Venimos a ayudar! ¿Podemos entrar?- La sombra se alejo. Chrono miró a Nanoha.

-No creo que debamos entrar...- Dijo mirando las ventanas. -Y-yo tampoco. Si no han abierto es por que no quieren que entremos...- Dijo Subaru temblando ligeramente.

Teana suspiró indignada. -No seas gallina.-

Nanoha miró la puerta de madera. Se debatió entre tocar o irse. Dió una rápida mirada al cielo. Ya era por la tarde. El cielo estaba anaranjado y ya se podía ver la luna. Miró de nuevo la puerta.

Era más seguro entrar que irse al bosque de noche. Se decidió a tocar. Alzó su mano y toco dos veces. Esperó ha escuchar algo. Apoyó su oreja a la puerta y pudo escuchar pasos y una ligera respiración.

-¿Hola...?- Se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente. Se separó y miró a una mujer delante suya.

Nanoha pudo ver lo flaca que estaba. -Hola...recibimos su llamada de auxilio...¿E-están bien?- Preguntó observándo a la mujer.

La mujer sonrió. -Claro...- Miró a Chrono y luego a Teana y Subaru. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. -Entrad...-

Nanoha se adentró. La mujer miró a los lados y cerró la puerta.

_¿Realmente fue buena idea entrar? Fue lo que me pregunté...Pero no había vuelta atrás. Desde que pasé el umbral de la puerta...mis pesadillas comenzarían._

* * *

-Fate, ¿qué haces?- Lindy observó como Fate cojía las armas frenéticamente.

-Iré a buscar a Nanoha...-

Lindy se sorprendió. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Así qué...¿Nanoha, eh?- Fate se volvió hacia ella. -Sí.- Cojió una escopeta y caminó hasta la puerta.

-¿Piensas hacerlo sola?- Lindy caminó hasta ella cruzandose de brazos. Fate, por encima de su hombro, habló:

-¿Qué quieres?-

Lindy la miró entrecerrando los ojos. -Quiero que pienses un poco, Fate. Nanoha está ahora lejos. ¿Piensas llegar en una hora? Tardarías mucho, y ya está anocheciendo.- Fate la encaró.

-¿Dices qué deje a Nanoha en el bosque?- Lindy negó con la cabeza.

-Digo qué dejes que vayamos contigo.- Fate se sorprendió. Lindy sonrió y en ese momento Signum y Rein aparecieron preparadas con armas.

-¿Nos vamos?- Signum le dió una sonrisa a la rubia.

* * *

-¿Hay heridos?- Nanoha miró a la mujer que los guiaba hasta la cocina.

-No...Bueno, sí. Hace dos días encontramos a un chico herido gravemente.- Dijo ella preparándo té.

Nanoha asintió.-¿Y está bien?- La mujer sonrió. -Más que bien...- La cobriza miró extrañada a Chrono. Éste se encojió de hombros mientras disfrutaba de un bocadillo que hacía ofrecido la mujer.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-

Nanoha la miró.- Yo soy Nanoha. Él es Chrono y ellas son Teana y Subaru.- La mujer sonrió y asintió.

-Yo me llamo Quattro.- Dijo ella poniendo el té en la mesa. Un hombre entró en la cocina y miró sorprendido a Nanoha y los demás.

-¿Quiénes son?- Dijo mirando a Quattro.

Ella sonrió y dijo:- Son...invitados. Recibieron nuestra llamada de ayuda y han venido.- Miró a Nanoha.- Este es mi marido Zest.-

La cobriza lo miró atentamente. Tenía guantes y tenían unas manchas oscuras...¿rojas? Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor.

Chrono hizo una mueca y se metió la mano en la boca. Miró extrañado.

-¿Qué...?- Nanoha lo miró y vio lo que tenía en la mano. -¿Qué pasa?- Chrono miró mejor lo que tenía.

-Parece...una...¿uña?-

La cobriza abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Quattro. Ésta sonrió y miró a Zest.

-Cariño...nos han descubierto.- Zest sonrió.

Vio como Quattro alzaba una sartén. Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Las ramas crujían a cada paso que daba. Miró a los lados. Nada. Miró de nuevo el mapa y suspiró.

-Hay huellas.- Dijo Rein mirando unas hojas y tocándolas. Levantó la vista y señaló un camino. -Por allí.- Fate miró por la misma dirección y empezó a caminar.

Poco a poco fueron viendo unas luces. -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Lindy mirando atentamente.

-Parece...una casa.- Dijo Signum. Fate no perdió tiempo y caminó. -¡Fate!- Giró su cabeza y vió a Lindy apuntandole. -¿Qué...?-

Un gruñido la hizo girarse. Un 'caminante' la empujó y cayó a la hierba. Los dientes amenazaban con clavarse en su piel. Forcejeaba para quitarselo de encima.

Sintió como el 'caminante' dejaba de hacer fuerza y caía a un lado. Fate enfocó su vista y vió a Signum con una rama gigante llena de sangre.

Rein le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias.- Dijo. Signum negó con la cabeza y miró la casa. -Puede que Nanoha y los demás esten ahí.- La rubia asintió y empezó a caminar.

¿Estaría bien Nanoha? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se había encontrado con 'caminantes'? Esas preguntas volaban por su cabeza haciendola sentirse más nerviosa. Algo le decía que se diera prisa y entrara. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasaba en esa casa? ¿Estaría Nanoha ahí?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta. Rein había tocado y ahora esperaban pacientemente.

La puerta se abrió. Fate miró a Lindy. Ésta cargo su arma y empezó a adentrarse.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien...?- Preguntó pero se vio interrumpida al ver a una mujer caminar hacia ellas.

-Anda...- Sonrió. -Tenemos más invitados...-

-_¿Más? ¿Quiere decir...? ¡Nanoha!-_ Fate no se lo pensó dos veces y caminó hasta la mujer.

-¿Nanoha está aquí?- Preguntó rápidamente. Quattro sonrió aún más. -¿Nanoha? ¿Quién es?-

Signum miraba a su alrededor atentamente.

-Algo esta mal con este lugar...- Murmuró. Rein la miró y asintió. -¿Tú también lo sientes?-

Signum asintió.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Su vista era al principio borrosa. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y se agarró fuertemente la cabeza. Hizo una mueca y intentó ver algo. Su vista fue volviendose normal poco a poco. Logró ver donde estaba. En el suelo. Un gemido la hizo mirar a su lado. Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo y abrió los ojos como platos.

Había un hombre ensangrentado con una pañuelo en la boca. Le faltaban las dos piernas y un brazo. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y gemía mirándola.

Nanoha gateó hacia atrás al ver como el hombre intentaba moverse hacia ella. Su espalda chocó contra la pared, impidiéndo moverse más. El hombre se acercaba arrastrándose con el brazo. De repente la puerta se abrió. Los ojos de la cobriza se fijaron en un hombre que entraba. Era Zest.

Éste tenía los guantes de antes y traía un machete con sangre. Tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-Veamos...Se nos acabaron los brazos...Mmm...Creo que cojeré prestado el tuyo.- Miró al hombre que a duras penas intentaba escapar. Zest sonrió aún más y alzó el machete. Nanoha intentó gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

El machete se clavó en el único brazo del hombre haciendoló gemir de dolor. Zest hizo lo mismo repetidas veces, hasta que le arrancó el brazo con la mano. Miró con una sonrisa satisfecho por su trabajo y pusó el brazo enfrente de Nanoha.

-¿Ves esto?- La cobriza estaba en shock. -Pues...¿sabes? Nos faltan piernas...así que...tomaré las tuyas, ¿te parece?- Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

Zest rió y alzó el machete.

Quería gritar. Pedir ayuda. Pero no salía nada de su boca. Estaba paralizada. ¿Iba a morir? ¿Así? ¿Descuartizada por un psicópata? En ese momento solo pensó en Fate. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella estubiera ahí.

Entonces, salió de su trance. Fate no estaba ahí. No estaba para salvarla. Se levantó. Zest la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces? No puedes escapar...- La cobriza lo ignoró. Miró a los lados buscando algo con lo que defenderse. Fijó su vista en un tubo de acero. Miró a Zest y le dió una patada en la entrepierna.

Zest gimió de dolor agachándose. Nanoha aprovechó y corrió hasta el tubo, pero un jalón en su tobillo la hizo caer.

-¿A dónde vas...?- Zest cojió de nuevo el machete y lo alzó.

Ya esta. Se acabó. Todo terminaba para Nanoha. ¿Era su fin? ¿Iba a morir de esta manera? Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.

No quería morir. ¡No quería morir! Si tan solo estubiera Fate ahí.

-_Fate...Fate...¡Fate! ¡Fate!-_ Entonces gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Fate!-

* * *

El grito llegó a los oídos de Fate. La rubia miró al lugar proveniente del grito. Corrió rápidamente hacía la puerta que estaba cerrada. Forcejeó pero no pudo. Se apartó y empezó a darle patadas a la puerta.

Signum llegó corriendo y la ayudo. La puerta se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

Fate se empujó a si misma contra la puerta, abriendola. Allí vio a Nanoha siendo cojida por el tobillo con un hombre alzando un machete.

-¡Nanoha!-

La cobriza miró a la rubia. No lo podía creer...¡Era Fate! Inconsientemente sonrió a pesar de la situación en la que estaba.

Zest aprovecho y intentó clavarselo.

Un disparo.

Nanoha miró sorprendida como Fate apuntaba con su Magnum a Zest, que cayó al suelo con una bala en la cabeza. La cobriza se levantó y corrió hasta Fate. La rubia dejó caer la pistola y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Nanoha, estrechándola contra ella misma.

Cerró los ojos y, aliviada, aspiró el dulce aroma del pelo de Nanoha. Cuánto había deseado tenerla así, a salvo.

Rein apareció con Chrono y Teana.

-Los encontré encerrados en un cuarto.- Dijo sonriendo. Lindy apareció con Subaru que no paraba de llorar y dar gracias a dios sabe quién.

Teana suspiró y le dió un golpe en la cabeza. -Deja de llorar...-

* * *

Fate abrazaba a Nanoha protectoramente. Habían llegado a la granja con Quattro como rehén.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó suavemente mientras miraba a Nanoha. La cobriza levantó la cabeza para encontrarse muy cerca del rostro de Fate. Se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

-S-sí...- Fate sonrió y la abrazo más fuerte. Olió de nuevo el olor de Nanoha. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su barbilla contra la cabeza de la cobriza.

-Gracias...- Se apartó sorprendida. -Por salvarme...- Sonrió y la estrechó más contra sí.

* * *

**Que tal? Bien? Mal? Muy corto? Lo sé u.u Pero para mí es más largo por que he tenido que escribir 1,697 palabras! Para ustedes no, por que solo tienen que leer. Pero bueno, vayamos a los reviews.**

**maria jose riquemel: **Hola! Jeje, me encanta dejarte con la intriga xD Tranqui tranqui, Griffith ya pronto tendrá un castigo hehehehe Gracias por tu review, saludos!

**gaby: **Holita! Ya ya, se que no fue muy largo el capitulo 8, pero mis dedos están casi rotos Jajajajaja si por mi fuera, tbm tendrían 5 hijos o más xD! Oh, has jugado Resident Evil? O has visto las pelis? La verdad yo he jugado RE Revelations y he visto todas las pelis y me encanta! Jeje, es una lástima pero no pondré esos mounstros lo siento xD! Y sí, FATE AL RESCATE! Ojalá viniera en mi ayuda por la noche *cara pervertida* jejeje Bueno, saludos y hasta otra! PD: enserio, me encantan tus reviews xD!

**Fandy-chan: **Hola! Echaba de menos tus reviews xD Jajaja a mi también me dio risa ver a Fate infraganti. Mmm, no he visto "Camino hacia el Terror" pero me gustaría verla, esta noche la veré xD! Jaja, aquí tienes el capitulo todo para ti ;) PD: me gustan mucho tus reviews xD

**Vnat07: **Hola! Jaja, pues sí, es tipo "Masacre en Texas" aunque aquí en canarias se dice "La Matanza de Texas" xD Ojojojojo torturaré a Griffith lo juro! Mmm...aun no he pensado quien es el próximo en morir, pero supongo que será...SORPRESA! ojojojojo xD Muchisímas gracias por tu review ;)

**Jesse Ke: **Jaja, también ves The Walking Dead? Por que temporada vas? Yo por la tercera, empezando xD Jojojo otro/a que se enamora de mi historia, van cayendo como moscas xD! Jaja, aquí tienes tu dosis de Nanofate con zombis incluidos! Espero tus reviews!

**Alia Ninfa: **Konichiwa~ Sí, la verdad que me tentaba la idea de hacer Nanofate con zombis y pues...aquí me tienes xD Me alegra que te guste la historia, nos vemos ;) PD: espero próximos reviews tuyos xD

**Nara375: **Si...siento la muerte de Carim (no se cuantas veces lo he dicho xD) Jaja, tienes razón si hubiera estado sin sake a tope en su cerebro pues se defendería mejor pero...u.u lastima. Hehe, pronto veras el próximo grupo que se encontraran no te preocupes xD! Nos vemos! PD: aquí tienes este capítulo dedicado para ti, espero que te guste ;)

**iril26: **Hola, estoy bien y tu? Si, la historia se torna interesante. Jaja, me alegro de que estes pegada a mi fic, de veras me das ánimos para seguir! Jeje, nada como NanoFate y ZOMBIS! Saludos para Venezuela desde Canarias !

**Guest: **Jaja, aquí tienes otro capítulo ;) Disfrútalo

**Bueno...uff por fin terminé. Espero que les haya gustado y les informó que como mañana empiezo de nuevo las clases pues, no subiré mañana pero no se preocupen, esta semana tendrán 3 capítulos o más ;) **

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**PD: no se preocupen, no tardaré en subir LO PROMETO! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Konichiwa! De verdad siento mucho haber tardado en subir un capítulo, pero es que esta semana he estado en temporada de exámenes y pues no pensé que me fuera a quitar tanto tiempo. Además de que el estudiar mucho me quemó por completo el cerebro xD y me dejó sin inspiración T.T Lo siento mucho, soy una pésima autora u.u Pero en compensación aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, un poco corto, pero mañana subiré más aprovechando el fin de semana. Sábado y Domingo de actualizaciones chicos nwn Y ya dejo de hablar y les dejo disfrutar de vuestra dosis necesaria xD**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, por desgracia. Aunque no me importaría que Hayate fuera mía ojojojo xD**

* * *

La suave frisa golpeaba su rostro y movía su pelo cobrizo. Los ojos zafiros observaron el paisaje que tenía delante.

Nanoha estaba fuera de la casa, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y mirando el paisaje. Hacía una hora que había despertado y había podido contemplar el amanecer. Sonrió al recordar su despertar en los brazos de la rubia. Había pensado que le hacía sentir Fate. Segura, feliz, alegre. Incluso olvidaba por completo la tristeza de su corazón. Le encantaba sentir lo cálido de sus abrazos, lo protector que tenía esos abrazos. La hacían sentirse segura.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar lo sucedido en la casa que encontraron. Recordó el sótano, el hombre descuartizado, la sangre. Todo. ¿Qué ser humano sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿Por qué?

Nanoha entrecerró los ojos. Nada es lo que era antes. Ni siquiera ella misma era la de antes. ¿Cómo de ser una universitaria había pasado a ser...una asesina? Varias semanas antes lo había hablado con Gil y él le dijo que era por sobrevivir. Pero era inhumano. Asesinar sin piedad a personas...Ella sabía que no eran personas, pero aún así se merecían al menos un poco de piedad. Gil le decía que no, que no eran humanos. Ellos mataban sin piedad. La cobriza lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Había visto a su propio padre convertido en un 'caminante', lo había matado y ahí seguía ella. Sobreviviendo.

El sonido de unas pisadas la interrumpieron de sus pensamientos. Giró su rostro para encontrarse con uno que la miraba preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- Fate se acercó a ella mirandola. Nanoha suspiró.

-Si...claro que sí.- Le sonrió como pudo. ¿Realmente estaba bien? Por supuesto que no. Había presenciado la muerte inhumana de una persona. Había visto a un psicópata descuartizar a un hombre. Pero, no quería preocupar a Fate.

Fate asintió no muy convencida. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando con la cobriza. Y, aunque le dolía que no se lo contara a ella, la entendía. Le daría su tiempo. Sería paciente.

Fate miró el paisaje. -¿Sabes? Yo antes vivía en un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí.- Nanoha la miró curiosa. -Mi hermana y yo siempre jugabamos cerca de un río y cogiamos animales.- Fate sonrió al recordarlo. -Ella siempre era muy torpe.-

Nanoha miró al frente. -Yo desde siempre viví en un barrio de Osaka. Era tranquilo. Pacífico. Recuerdo que siempre después de las clases, iba al parque, me sentaba y dibujaba lo que veía.- Sonrió. -Hayate siempre estaba conmigo.-

Miró a Fate. -Mi padre cada vez que veía mis dibujos decía "naciste para ser artista".- Río un poco.-Yo le creía. Me gustaba dibujar, mucho.-

Fate sonreía mientras miraba y escuchaba a la cobriza. Hací se quedaron, hablando de cosas triviales. Nanoha le contaba su vida, y Fate la suya.

Nanoha supo que Fate trabajaba . También supo que vivía sola, después de irse de casa.

Por otro lado Fate supo que Nanoha estudiaba para ser artista en la universidad Yamaha y solo le quedaba unos meses y que vivía sola.

A Fate le encantaba hablar con Nanoha. Se sentía...bien y feliz. A Nanoha le pasaba igual. Le gustaba la calidez al estar con Fate.

Fate observaba con una sonrisa las facciones de la cobriza. Su nariz, su boca, su cara, su pelo. Le encantaba esos ojos azules como el cielo, incluso parecían florescentes azules de los claros que eran. Y sobretodo le encantaba su sonrisa y su risa.

Nanoha al sentirse observada giró su rostro para encontrarse con una Fate embobada. Se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.

-S-será mejor entrar...- Dijo levantándose. Fate la siguió.

Al entrar se encontraron con Verossa y Hayate sentados en el sofá. Hayate estaba abrazada a Verossa y éste le acariciaba el pelo.

Nanoha arqueó una ceja. Fate tosió un poco para llamar la atención. Hayate se ruborizó por completo y se levantó de golpe. Nanoha tuvo que reprimir la risa y con una sonrisita miró a Hayate.

-Ah...- Verossa no sabía que decir.- Yo...voy a preparar café.- Se levantó como un rayo y fue a la cocina. En ese momento entró Gil acompañado de Lindy. Nanoha vió lo serio que estaba Gil.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Gil pasó por su lado sin decir nada y salió fuera. Nanoha miró sin comprender a Lindy. Ésta se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Problemas con los rehenes. No quieren decirnos nada de lo sucedido en la casa.-

Nanoha asintió. Fate miró a Nanoha y le dió una sonrisa. La cobriza hizo lo mismo.

-_Creo que mejor hablo con él...-_Pensó. Miró a la rubia y con una sonrisa salió fuera.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a los lados. No vió a Gil por ninguna parte. Miró el granero y fue allí. Caminó hasta la gran puerta del granero y entró. Estaba oscuro salvo por los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban por los agujeros de las paredes. El sitio era amplio pero ni rastro de Gil.

De repente escuchó un ruido proveniente de detrás de una columna de madera.

-¿Gil?- Preguntó insegura. Se acercaba lentamente y podía oir una respiración acelerada. -Gil...no es gracioso, sal ya.- Paró en seco al ver una sombra detrás de la columna gracias a los rayos del sol.

-_Ese no es Gil...-_Pensó asustandose. Dirigió su mano a su bolsillo de cuero en busca de su arma pero no la encontró. Sin otra opción se acercó nuevamente. Entonces vió como una silueta pasaba rápidamente de la columna a detrás de una caja de paja. Sin darle tiempo a ver que era o quién.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Intentó cojer algo para defenderse pero no había nada. Escuchó la respiración de nuevo y pudo ver unas pequeñas manos agarrarse a la paja.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor. Definitivamente no era Gil. Se acercó un poco más. Tampoco podía ser un 'caminante', ya la habría atacado.

-¿Hola?- Intentó acercarse más. Vió como una cabellera dorada asomarse. Se asustó pero no paró de acercarse.

Entonces la cabellera desapareció. Era como el gato y el ratón. ¿Quién estaba asustado de quién?

-P-para...n-no te acerques...- Oyó una voz de detrás de la paja. Paró en seco. Nanoha miró cuidadosamente.

-No te haré daño...- Dijo suavemente. Vió de nuevo la cabellera dorada acompañada de un rostro asustado y unos ojos artificiales.

-¿D-de verdad...?-

Nanoha sonrió gentilmente. -Claro que sí...Confía en mí.- Entonces vió el pequeño cuerpo de una niña rubia acercarse a ella tímidamente y asustada. Nanoha no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo una niña estaba ahí?

Nanoha se agachó para quedar a su altura y le sonrió. -¿Ves? No te haré daño.- La niña asintió y se acercó más. De repente Nanoha oyó un gruñido a fuera del granero. La niña se asustó y corrió a los brazos de Nanoha. La cobriza se sorprendió pero prestó atención al 'caminante' que estaba justo detrás de la madera del granero.

Nanoha se levantó con la niña en brazos y se dirijió a la puerta. Pero su sorpresa creció al ver a otro 'caminante' al otro lado. Nanoha miró a todos los sitios posibles pero no había salida. Los sollozos de la niña la hicieron mirarla. La abrazó más fuerte.

¿Que podía hacer ahora? Si tan solo tuviera el walkie-talkie...Miró unas escaleras que conducían a lo que era un segundo piso del granero. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió silenciosamente. Oyó como los dos 'caminantes' intentaban abrir la puerta. Al llegar arriba dejó a la niña en el suelo.

-Escucha...vamos a escondernos aquí...cuando ellos entren correremos lo más rápido posible y saldremos de aquí, ¿vale?- Habló suavemente a la niña. Ésta temblaba.

-T-tengo miedo...- Nanoha la abrazó de nuevo. -Tranquila, yo estoy aquí. No dejaré que nada te pase.- La niña pareció tranquilizarse y asintió. Nanoha sonrió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó. La niña la miró y dijo tímidamente: -V-vivio...- Nanoha sonrió de nuevo.

-Bien, Vivio. Yo me llamo Nanoha.- La niña sonrió. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose las hizo ponerse alertas. Nanoha se agachó con Vivio al lado. La cobriza pudo ver que no eran solo dos 'caminantes' sino cuatro. Vivio empezó a sozollar. Nanoha le cojió la mano.

Miró como los 'caminantes' buscaban algo frenéticamente que seguramente eran ellas. Al ver como los cuatro 'caminantes' estaban lo bastante lejos de la puerta le hizo una señal a Vivio. Respiró hondo y apretó la mano de Vivio fuertemente antes de bajar velozmente las escaleras con Vivio.

Los 'caminantes' se dieron cuenta y caminaron gruñendo hacia ellas. Nanoha corrió a la puerta pero dos 'caminantes' le cortaron el paso. Ahora eran seis.

Miro a su alrededor. Seis 'caminantes'. Ella hubiera podido ocuparse de ellos con un arma. Pero no tenía. Miró a la casa. Fate no estaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Abrazó a Vivio. Los 'caminantes' se acercaban.

Oyó varias disparos y un grito llamándola. Giró su cara para ver a Fate corriendo hacia ella con Signum y Reinforce detrás disparando. Nanoha se sintió aliviada pero un gruñido detrás de ella la alertó. El 'caminante' se acercaba a ella rápidamente, Fate estaba demasiado lejos.

La rubia al ver a Nanoha siendo acorralada por un 'caminante' corrió más rápido. Nanoha miró a su alrededor, y fijó su vista en un hacha que estaba clavado en un trozo de madera. Junto con Vivio corrió hacia él, lo cojió y se preparó. Vivio la miraba asustada.

El 'caminante' se acercó dispuesto a morderla. Nanoha alzó el hacha y con un rápido movimiento se lo clavó en la cabeza. El 'caminante' cayó al suelo. Nanoha respiró aliviada y abrazó a Vivio.

-¡Nanoha!- Fate llegó corriendo. Abrazó fuertemente a Nanoha. -Oh dios...¿estás bien?- Nanoha asintió.

* * *

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Vivio. Ésta estaba agarrando la mano de Nanoha mientras se escondía detrás de sus piernas.

-¿Estás diciendo que ha estado sola dos meses?- Hayate no salía de su asombro. Nanoha asintió. -Eso me ha dicho ella. Sus padres...- Miró a Vivio. -Murieron...y bueno, ella se quedó aquí.-

Gil miraba atentamente a Vivio. -¿No esta mordida?- Nanoha lo miró. -No.- Gil asintió.

-Entonces...bienvenida Vivio.- Chrono se acercó a la pequeña y le acarició la cabezita. Vivio asintió tímidamente aferrandose más a Nanoha.

-Por lo visto te ha cojido cariño.- Dijo Lindy. La cobriza miró a Vivio. Sonrió y asintió.

Fate las miraba a las dos. Eran como madre e hija. Y por un momento, se imaginó a ella junto con Nanoha y Vivio...viviendo juntas.

-¿Ahora estas celosa de Vivio?- Verossa la veía divertido. Fate se sonrojó y le dió un golpe en el hombro.

-Claro que no.- Dijo mirandola nuevamente a Nanoha y Vivio.

-Si si...Lo que tú digas.- Verossa negaba con la cabeza.

En ese momento entró Vice. Miró a Gil seriamente. Gil lo miró y asintió.

* * *

-¿Han hablado?- Preguntó Gil bajando las escaleras del sótano.

-Descúbrelo por ti mismo.- Dijo Vice acercándose a Quattro y a Griffith con un bate.

Vice cojió a Griffith por el cuello. -¡Habla!- Griffith sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- Vice le pegó con el bate haciendolo escupir sangre. -¡Dinos por que descuartizabas cuerpos!- Le volvió a pegar.

Griffith aún sonreía escupiendo sangre. -Ya te dije...No había comida...Y por supuesto no me apetecía comer a esos come cerebros...-

Gil se acercó. -Maldito...-Murmuró antes de sacar un revolver y apuntarlo. Griffith empezó a reír frenéticamente sin parar.

-¿Y saben qué? Estaban s-a-b-r-o-s-o-s.- Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Gil se hartó y cargó su arma.

-¡Maldito canival!- Gil estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Basta Gil.- Lindy estaba detrás. Gil bajó el arma a regañadientes y la guardó. Lindy miró con desprecio a Griffith y a Quattro.

-No valen la pena.-

* * *

La luz de la luna luminaba el lugar. Hacía unas horas que había presentado a Vivio a los demás y éstos encantados la acogieron.

Arropó cuidadosamente a Vivio. La niña la miraba con esos ojos artificiales mientras un rubor se extendía por su rostro marcandolo de un leve tono rojizo. Nanoha sonrió divertida al ver su cara.

Se acercó a su frente y le dió un beso. Vivio se sonrojó más y se aferró a las mantas. -Si nesecitas algo, yo estaré aquí, ¿vale?- Vivo asintió.

Nanoha sonrió y se dió la vuelta. Un agarre en su mano la detuvo. Miró atrás extrañada para encontrarse con Vivio sentada mirandola.

-¿T-tú...serás mi nueva mamá?- Pregunto tímidamente. Nanoha se sorprendió. Vivio comenzó a ruborizarse nuevamente. Nanoha rió divertida al verla y sonrió.

-Claro que sí.- Se sentó junto a ella cojiendo sus manos. -Seré tu nueva mamá.- Besó de nuevo su frente y la volvío a arropar. Se dió la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-Gracias...- Giró su rostro. Vió a Vivio empezando a cerrar sus pequeños ojos. Sonrió y cerró la puerta despacio.

Fate la observaba desde el marco de una habitación. La cobriza empezó a sonrojarse. Fate le sonrió. -De verdad parecen madre e hija...Te tiene mucho cariño...- Dijo acercándose a ella. Nanoha comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía de la rubia.

Fate se detuvo a poca distancia del rostro de Nanoha. Miró con su ojos borgoña los zafiros de Nanoha queriéndole decir algo.

-Nanoha...yo...-

**Mehehehe siento dejarles con la intriga chicos, pero solo por hoy seré cruel con ustedes muahahahaha Qué les pareció el capítulo? Muy corto? Lo sé u.u Pero como dije en el anterior capítulo, para ustedes se les hace corto, para mí son...*mira la pantallita* 2,198 PALABRAS! OwO Por suerte no me duelen los dedos xD Quería decirles que les agradezco MUCHÍSIMO sus reviews, me encantan y además me animan mucho a seguir con la historia (que seguiré sí o sí xD) y me alegra de que les vaya gustando. Pasaré a mi hora favorita, aunque seguro que ahora si me romperé los dedos xD**

**REVIEWS!**

**Vnat07: **Jajaja, pensé que Quattro era la indicada para ese papel de mala xD Tranqui tranqui, pronto tendrá su merecido muahahaha Jeje, estoy de acuerdo contigo, momento nanofate muy cool Y aquí sale Vivio, espero que te guste su "entrada" a la historia, me comí mucho el cerebro pensando en un buen escenario y aproveché que estaba viendo The Walking Dead para inspirarme xD OwO a mí tbm me encanta Resident Evil amo esas pelis enserio! Y tbm espero la última parte, que he oído rumores de que saldrá este año o el 2015 (espero que este año) Jeje, me alegra saber que no soy la única que comienza las clases esta semana nwn Nos vemos y gracias por tu review ;)

**Fandy-chan: **Sí! Fate al rescate como un príncipe azul *^* Ojojojo tranquila que el nanofate de verdad esta por llegar ;) Yo tbm amo a los zombis, bueno, más bien me molan las series de zombis pero me dan miedo, raro no? xD Sí, vi "Camino hacia el Terror" la noche de contestar tu review y...TRAUMA aunque con grandes ideas para un futuro capítulo xD Me alegra informarte que Shamal saldrá pronto en el fic y habrá SignumxShamal (no se si tiene un nombre especial esta pareja xD) Tranquila, eres libre de darme sugerencias, gustos xD y etc. Aquí tienes tu capítulo, disfrútalo, nos vemos!

**Nara375: **Hola! Jaja, aciertas a menudo en los fics? xD Espero que te gustara la -no tan grata sorpresa xD- en la casa de los canivales (como la llamo yo xD) Y nop, Nanoha no ha preparado del todo su estómago por que aún le queda MUCHÍSIMO MÁS POR VER Y TRAUMATIZARSE (creo que estoy siendo bastante cruel con Nanoha xD) Bueno, creo que tanto Fate como Nanoha están colgadas la una por la otra del mismo modo, y Hayate pues...se ha dado cuenta, si. Si! A mi tbm me agradaba mucho Carim u.u Me alegro de que te gustara que te dedicara el capítulo, si buscas la razón pues es por que desde el principio has estado enviando reviews y eso me anima mucho, de verdad y me encantan tus reviews n.n Respondiendo a tu duda, tanto Zest, como Quattro y Griffith son canivales. Aquí tienes la aparición de Vivio n.n Y bueno gracias por tu review y nos vemos mñn !

**maria jose riquemel: **Hola! Me alegra de que te gustara el capítulo n.n Si! Maldito Zest -.- lo hubiera matado de una peor forma pero la inspiración se fue en ese momento u.u Si~ Fate al rescate~ Respondiendo a tu duda: Eran canivales, por eso lo de los brazos y piernas, siento si no entendiste muy bien eso. Nos vemos~

**gaby: **Holaaaa! Te extrañe estos días, a ti y a tus reviews (LOL espero que no te lo tomes raro o algo así) OWO a mi tbm me encanta Milla Jovovich, es una excelente actriz! Yo he jugado solo un juego, que es el último que salió, RE Revelations xD Y he visto todas las pelis. De TWD pues he jugado el juego (me lleve un trauma) y pues he visto hasta la tercera temporada (voy por el capítulo 5 y lo veo cada día que puedo xD) Para tu suerte y alegría habrán más de 30 capítulos y una segunda parte de esta historia cargado de nanofate y zombis nwn Nos vemos! PD: sip, habrá lemon.

**Jesse Ke: **Hey! Jeje me alegra de que te hayas enganchado con my story, is very nice (oh, yo y mi ingles, somos perfectos juntos xD) Yo aún voy por la tercera temporada capítulo 5 de TWD nwn (detallado y todo xD) Aquí tu dosis y nos vemos~

**momo: **Ojojo lo sé, mi imaginación no tiene limites xD! Sip, pobre Nanoha, aún le queda mucho por sufrir y muchos traumas xD Gracias a ti por leer el fic y espero tus reviews, sayonara!

**Aria.T: **Perdón la demora y gracias por tu reviews!

**IVIT: **Jeje, la verdad que zombis/nanofate es pura lectura de acción y romance y yo, estoy feliz de escribir para ti y para los demás lectores nwn Gracias por leer y nos vemos!

**Ishtar 4: **Holaaaa Ishtar-sama (espero que no te moleste que te llame así) No te preocupes, lee la historia cuando puedas, sin prisas. Te entiendo, por tus adaptaciones y eso. Jajajaja me reí en la parte de Signum, jajaja tranquila que no planeo su muerte tan pronto, aún tampoco se si morirá o no...mmm...no se. Me alegra mucho que mi autora favorita le guste mi historia! Muchas gracias por tu review. PD: ánimo con tus adaptaciones, tienes todo mi apoyo ;)

**Y bueno, ahora sí que tengo los dedos destrozados T.T Pero me encanta responder sus reviews n.n Y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo aunque es algo corto. Para el siguiente tendrán uno LARGO, muchos zombis y...**

**Subconciente: -.- no spoiler. **

**¬¬ Vale vale. Bueno espero sus reviews (aunque es algo tarde pero el tiempo se me vino encima) Y como no sé si subiré mañana, aunque creo que sí...Dejen ver si puedo, aunque ya dije que sí xD Por que los exámenes y problemas tanto familiares como personales pues...no me dejan tiempo u.u Pero no se preocupen, si mñn no subo subiré el domingo seguro seguro seguro!**

**Nos vemos y espero reviews~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Siento no haber podido subir ayer, pero es que no me dejaba subir el capítulo y no sabía por que, lo intenté un par de veces y nada u.u Pero aquí está nwn Este capítulo va dedicado a Ishtar 4, disfrútalo y ustedes tbm!**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Nanoha...yo...-

Fate comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta Nanoha. La cobriza empezó a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía de la rubia. Fate ya estaba a poca distancia del rostro de Nanoha y ambas podían sentir la respiración de la otra.

Fate acarició la mejilla derecha de la cobriza haciéndola sonrojar.

Nanoha estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué? Simple, Fate. La rubia la hacía sentir nerviosa, demasiado.

-Eres hermosa...- Susurró Fate acercándose a los labios de la cobriza. Rozó levemente sus labios contra los de la cobriza. Fate no aguantó no más y atrajo a la cobriza poniendo sus brazos en su cintura. Nanoha puso los suyos alrededor del cuello de Fate mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sus bocas se probaban entre sí. Fate lambió el labio inferior de Nanoha pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Nanoha, gustosa, abrió la boca dejando paso a la lengua de la rubia.

Sus lenguas ahora batallaban entre sí, degustándose y probándose.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Fate unió su frente con la de Nanoha y la miró a los ojos.

-Nanoha...- Susurró. La cobriza se sentía feliz. Ese beso la hizo sentirse así, y la rubia también sentía lo mismo. No hacían falta las palabras. Fate sonrió y la cobriza correspondió esa sonrisa besándola de nuevo con más fervor.

Nanoha gimió contra la boca de Fate al sentir las manos de la rubia acariciando su vientre. Nanoha agarraba el pelo de Fate mientras seguía besándola.

Se volvieron a separar. Nanoha se sonrojó por la posición en la que estaba. Ella contra la pared y Fate pegada a ella y con su mano en su vientre.

-Nanoha yo...- A Fate parecía que le costaba hablar.-Eres...muy importante para mí...- Dijo mientras escondía la cara en el cuello de la cobriza y la abrazaba.

-No quiero perderte Nanoha...Yo...te amo. Lo eres todo para mí...-

Nanoha estaba roja hasta las orejas. Pero se sentía feliz...¿Tal vez...correspondía sus sentimientos? La cobriza sonrió. Se acabó el esconder sus sentimientos. Tenía al amor de su vida declarándose a ella y ¿se iba a quedar callada? No. Nanoha abrazó a Fate.

-Yo...también...Fate-chan...Te amo.- Dijo aspirando el dulce aroma de Fate.

La rubia se apartó y sonrió feliz. Iba a besarla de nuevo pero unos pasos la interrumpieron. Verossa subió las escaleras rápidamente. Las miró y se quedó ahí mirándolas. Al ver como estaban se sonrojó.

-Ah...ah...Y-yo...¡Gil las está esperando!- Bajó rápidamente las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo. Nanoha y Fate se miraron unos segundos y empezaron a reír.

-Será mejor que vayamos.- Fate cogió la mano de Nanoha y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

Gil estaba de espaldas a ellas. Mirando atentamente y con el rostro serio por la ventana. Al notar la presencia de Nanoha y Fate se dio la vuelta. Las miró igual de serio.

-¿Pasa algo, Gil?- Preguntó Nanoha mirándolo preocupada. Gil asintió y señalo la ventana. -Caminantes.- Dijo.

Nanoha se acercó junto con Fate y ambas miraron atentamente. En efecto, a lo lejos podían ver varios 'caminantes' cerca y lejos del bosque. Nanoha miró a Gil. -¿Qué hacemos?-

Gil sacó su revolver y lo cargó. Miró de nuevo a Nanoha y contestó:-Exterminarlos...Como bichos que son.- Apartó la mirada y caminó hasta la puerta. Sin mirar atrás salió.

-¡Gil!- Nanoha intentó ir tras él pero Fate la detuvo. -Mejor le ayudamos.- La rubia le sonrió. Chrono apareció con un rifle y varias escopetas. Verossa entró tras él con una ametralladora que colocó frente la ventana. Subaru y Teana bajaron corriendo y miraron asustadas a fuera.

-¡¿Caminantes?!- Gritó Subaru. Teana se acercó a la mesita donde Chrono pusó las armas. Cojió una escopeta y caminó hasta una ventana.-Signum y Reinforce están haciendo lo que pueden.- Informó Yuuno.

-Defenderemos esta granja...Así que cojan armas.- Dijo Lindy cargando su pistola. Nanoha dirigió su mano a su magnum y la miró atentamente.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada Fate. La cobriza sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Fate se acercó a Verossa que preparaba la ametralladora.

-¿Vas a usar eso?-

Verossa la miró burlonamente. -¿Esperas que la lleve a la cama y juegue con ella?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Fate lo miró haciendo una mueca de asco. Verossa rió.

Vice apareció con un bate de beisbol y miraba serio a todos. -Tengan cuidado. Todos.- Dicho eso salió fuera. Nanoha lo miró salir. Suspiró y dirigió su atención a Fate.

-Iré a buscar a Vivio y a Hayate.- Fate asintió. La cobriza subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Vivio. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para encontrar a la rubita durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió ante tal tierna escena y caminó hasta la niña. Se agachó y acarició su cabecita.

-Vivio...- Susurró. La pequeña abrió los ojitos y sonrió.-¿Ya es de día, Nanoha-mamá?- La cobriza se sonrojó por el nombre. Negó con la cabeza y dijo:- Te voy a llevar con Hayate, ¿vale?- Vivio la miró confusa.

-¿Por qué?- Nanoha miró a otro lado. ¿Cómo decirle a una niña de 9 años que habían 'caminantes' por toda la casa y que seguramente morirían? Difícil. Le acarició la mejilla y la besó.

-Hay cosas malas fuera.- Vivio puso una cara asustada. -Pero Fate y los demás vamos a echarlos, ¿vale?- Vivio sonrió y asintió. Vivio bajó de la cama y cogió de la mano a Nanoha.

Al salir encontraron a Hayate mirándolas. -Hayate...¿Estás bien?- La castaña miró a otro lado pero asintió. Nanoha se acercó a ella. -¿Seguro?- La castaña la miró y le sonrió.

-Si...Claro.- La cobriza miró a Vivio y luego a Hayate. -Necesito que...cuides a Vivio por mí.- Hayate la miró asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Nanoha la miró unos segundos y suspiró. -Hay...'caminantes' fuera. Son muchos...Demasiados.- Hayate puso una cara de horror.

-Nos ocuparemos...Pero necesito que cuides de Vivio, ¿lo harás?- Hayate la abrazó y asintió. -Claro que sí. Pero ten cuidado por favor...-

Nanoha correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

Fate le sonrió felizmente a Nanoha cuando la vió bajar. Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa pero la borró al oir disparos fuera. Caminó rápidamente hasta la ventana y vió a Gil disparando a un par de caminantes junto con Vice que daba golpes a los caminantes.

-Estará bien. Gil es fuerte.- Habló Lindy detrás de ella. Nanoha sacó su magnum.

-Lo es. Pero lo es más cuando no está solo.- Caminó hasta la puerta dispuesta a abrirla pero unos delgados pero fuertes brazos en su cintura la detuvieron. Miró atrás.

-Quédate en la casa...- Habló Fate. Nanoha sonrió tiernamente. -Por favor...No quiero que te pase nada...quédate en la casa...-

Nanoha se dio la vuelta y abrazó a la rubia. -Fate-chan...Gil me necesita...Y ahora más que nunca...No puedo dejarlo ahí fuera solo...Y más cuando está tan mal...Me necesita.- Habló suavemente oliendo el dulce olor de la rubia. Fate la apretó más fuerte contra sí hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la cobriza.

-No quiero perderte...No ahora...- Nanoha sonrió de nuevo. Se separó y la miró a los ojos. Cogió su rostro con ambas manos y le susurró:

-No me pasará nada Fate-chan.- La rubia quiso abrazarla de nuevo y así lo hizo, sorprendiendo a la cobriza.

-Ten cuidado...- Nanoha asintió mientras besaba su cabello. -Te amo...Fate-chan.-

Se separó y caminó dispuesta a irse.

* * *

Los disparos inundaban el lugar. Verossa disparaba la ametralladora con una sonrisa orgullosa.-¡Oh, sí!¡Tomad esto, malditos come cerebros!¡Comedme los hue...!- Un manotazo le hizo callar. Miró atrás sobándose la cabeza. Hayate lo miraba reprochándole con la mirada.

Chrono estaba en el tejado con un rifle mientras disparaba a todos los caminantes que se acercaban a la casa. -Joder...Son demasiados...- Murmuró.

Vice bateaba golpeando a los caminantes mientras apretaba los dientes.-Malditos...- Murmuraba cada minuto. Gil sujetaba el revolver con ambas manos y disparaba aún con el rostro serio. Nanoha estaba pegada a su espalda mientras disparaba con su magnum.

-¿Cómo vas?- Preguntó Gil sin dejar de disparar. Nanoha sonrió.-Mejor que nunca Gil...- Éste sonrió.

* * *

Fate miraba preocupada a Nanoha. Había preparado su escopeta y no había apartado la mirada de la cobriza. Yuuno la miraba desde el sofá.

-¿Qué tienes con Nanoha?- Preguntó mirándola irritante.

Fate lo ignoró y apuntó a un caminante que se acercaba a la ventana.

-¿No oyes?¿Qué tienes con Nanoha?- Se levantó del sofá y miraba amenazadoramente a Fate. La rubia disparó y cargó de nuevo la escopeta. -Qué te importa.- Dijo apuntando de nuevo a un caminante. Yuuno se puso rojo de ira y caminó hasta Fate. La cogió del brazo y dijo:

-¡No te acerques a ella!¡Es mía!¿Me oyes?¡Mía y de nadie más!- Gritó enfadado. Fate se levantó de golpe mirándolo amenazante.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Apretó la mandíbula de la rabia.-¿Qué es tuya?¿Tuya?- Lo cogió por la camisa.-¡Escúchame bien, imbécil!¡Nanoha no le pertenece a nadie!¡¿Entendido?!- Se apartó un poco y estampó su puño contra el rostro de Yuuno tirándolo al suelo.

Yuuno la miró sorprendido mientras se agarraba la nariz que ahora sangraba. Fate caminó de nuevo a la ventana.

* * *

Los caminantes ahora eran muchísimos más. Verossa se quedó sin munición al igual que Chrono. -¡Mierda!¡¿Qué hacemos ahora!?- Gritó Chrono frustado. Verossa sacó una Uzi y disparó a varios caminantes. Chrono lo miró sorprendido.

-Siempre tengo un as bajo la manga.- Sonrió el peliverde. Lindy apareció. -Me he quedado sin munición...-Dijo. Chrono se encojió de hombros.-Igual nosotros.-

La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a dos caminantes. Subaru gritó. Teana disparó y recargó su escopeta apuntando al último. -Si siguen llegando más...entraran y destrozaran la casa con nosotros dentro.- Dijo mirando a Fate. La rubia asintió y miró a la cobriza que intentaba recargar con Gil cubriéndole.

-Debemos salir de este sitio...-Susurró. Vice entró corriendo y respiraba agitadamente.

-¡Coged todo lo necesario!¡Nos vamos!¡Ahora!- Subaru corrió a las escaleras junto con Teana. Fate asintió y salió fuera.

Nanoha se quedó sin munición de la magnum. Dirigió sus dos manos detrás de su pantalón y sacó dos pistolas plateadas. Los caminantes estaban rodeando a Gil y a ella. Apuntó a dos de ellos y disparó, salpicando de sangre sus ropas. Gil tiró el revolver.

-¡Nanoha!¡Nos vamos!-

La cobriza no lo oía. Sentía de repente una ira incontrolable en ese momento. Sentía rabia hacia los caminantes. Le habían arrebatado a su padre y probablemente a su familia entera. Apretó las pistolas con fuerza.

-¡Nanoha!- Lo podía oírle. Estaba...cegada por la ira. Disparaba sin parar y recargaba rápidamente.

-¡...noha...!¡...ha...!¡NANOHA!-

Sintió un jalón y sintió como caía al suelo. Encontró a Gil a su lado mirándola agitadamente. Miró a su alrededor. Caminantes. Por todos lados. Y lo peor...estaban rodeados. Miró a la casa y pudo ver la cara de horror de Fate gritando su nombre.

Miró de nuevo a Gil. Éste se había levantado y tenía una rama en su mano.-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- Exclamó. Nanoha volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Encontró sus armas tiradas a un metro de distancia. Miró a los caminantes...Estaban demasiado cerca.

-_Al diablo con todo._- Se levantó y corrió rápidamente hacia las armas. Logró coger una pero no la otra. Unas manos en su brazo izquierdo la detuvo de coger la otra. Míró de tras suya. Un caminante la había cogido y ahora intentaba morderla. Intentó dispararle pero no podía. Le dio una patada tirándolo al suelo, le disparó pero sintió otro jalón en su tobillo. Cayó de nuevo al suelo. Giró su rostro y otro caminante la cogía del pie.

Gritó pidiendo ayuda. Gil corrió hacia ella pero varios caminantes lo detuvieron.

* * *

-¡Nanoha!- Fate saltó desde la ventana y ahora corría hasta la cobriza. Los caminantes le dificultaban el paso. Disparó a unos cuantos y corrió como pudo.

Tiró su arma al estar sin munición. Corrió como sus pies se lo permitieron. No llegaría...no llegaría...

Nanoha forcejeaba contra el caminante. -¡Suéltame!- Chilló. Miró enfrente suya. Podría llegar a coger el cuchillo de Gil. El agarre en su tobillo se hizo más fuerte. -¡Argh!¡Suéltame!-

Logró alcanzar el cuchillo. Rápidamente se lo clavó al caminante. Respiró aliviada. Pero un gruñido la hizo paralizarse. Tres caminantes estaban delante suya.

Se abalanzaron contra ella. Logró esquivarles pero otro caminante le cortó el paso. Miró con horror como enseñaba sus ensangrentados dientes dispuesto a morderla. Los otros tres estaban detrás de ella.

El sonido de una moto-sierra la hizo confundirse. Vio como el caminante de enfrente caía al suelo con la cabeza abierta. Oyó de nuevo la moto-sierra y miró detrás suya. Los tres caminantes estaban muertos y Griffith la miraba con una sonrisa.

Un gruñido la hizo mirar de nuevo hacia delante. Otro caminante venía dispuesto a morderla.

-¡Nanoha!- El caminante cayó al suelo con un cuchillo en la cabeza. Lo próximo que vio fue a Fate abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡Nanoha!Nanoha...Oh dios...- Nanoha correspondió el abrazo.-Nanoha...- Fate no paraba de repetir su nombre. La rubia se separó y la besó con fervor. La cobriza se sorprendió pero correpondió.

Al separarse abrazó de nuevo a Fate. El sonido de unos coches la hizo separse.

-¡Subid!¡Corred!-Gritó Signum mientras Rein las cubría.

Fate cogió de la mano a Nanoha y subió con ella al todo-terreno.

* * *

**Hehehe. No os quejareis, este capítulo ha estado cargado de NANOFATE Y ZOMBIS! Ya me imagino sus caras de "OH SI! POR FIN NANOFATE PURO!" xD Debo decir que me comí mucho la cabeza pensando como empezaría el verdadero nanofate...y aquí esta nwn Espero que les haya gustado como a mí n.n Y vamos a mí hora favorita...**

**REVIEWS!**

**Vnat07: **Jajajaja la verdad que comenzar un fin de semana con tu fic favorito (digo que yo que es tu favorito...por que lo es, no? xD!) Me alegro de que te alegrara yo la tarde ojojojo yo y mi mente ojojojo xD Jeje si ya salió Vivio wijiii xD Ya verás como le cojera cariño a Fate ;) Y si, TWD me inspira BASTANTE hoy ya vi como seis capítulos hehehehehe Bueno aquí tienes un capítulazo xD Nos vemos y muchas gracias por tu review!

**gaby: **Hola! Jejeje soy muy cruel dejándolo ahí eh? Bueno aquí tienes la continuación y me dará intriga como será tu review sobre este capítulo xD Am, qué más? Ah! Si, Milla es genial MUCHO! Y am pues si se de TWD 2 pero realmente no tengo ganas de romperme la garganta gritando de miedo el "corre vengaaaa!" xD pero lo intentaré xD Espero tu review y gracias por leer. PD: te lo digo de nuevo xD ME ENCANTAN TUS REVIEWS!

**JAViCHUP: **Aquí tienes el capítulo 11, disfrútalo!

**Alia Ninfa: **Jejeje lo se lo se soy cruel dejándolo en esa parte. Pero ya vas a saber que le dirá n.n Gracias por leer y nos vemos!

**iril26: **Hola! Jaja aquí tienes el capítulo 11 todo para ti xD Me alegra de que te esté gustando la story xD y espero que siga así ;) NOS VEMOS!

**Fandy-chan: **Konichiwa~ Nooo! No soy cruel ni vil T.T ... MENTIRA SI LO SOY! Ojojojojo xD A mí tbm me gustan las historias donde sale Vivio, son tan tiernas nwn nya~ xD No te preocupes tendras ShamalxSignum segurísimo. Solo espera un poquito más ;) Sayonara! PD: Noooo! Que miedo...no te conviertas en zombi...TE MATARE CON MI METRALLETA! xD

**Jesse Ke: **Hola! Eh!? Pretendes que haga las 3 temporadas!? (por cierto, son 4 xD) Ah...bueno intentaré. Tengo una duda, hablas ingles? Me refiero a si es tu idioma natal, como dijiste eso en el review pues la duda surgió en mí xD Adiós y cuídate mucho!

**maria jose riquemel: **Gracias por leer! Yo tbm creo que Hayate y Verossa hacen buena pareja. Aquí tienes el capitulo 11, disfrutalo y adiós!

**sele17: **Hola! Si, le da el toque de TWD. Me encanta de que te guste mi historia, nos vemos y espero tu próximo review ;)

**Eso es todo! Siento si los review y el capítulo es corto pero es que tengo sueño y pues mñn de nuevo a las clases T-T no subiré mñn lo siento u.u Pero intentaré el martes o si no el jueves ;) Nos vemos chicos y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Espero sus reviews!**

**Sayonara~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Konichiwa! Deben querer matarme por no subir el martes, pero es que no tenía internet y estuve estos dos días pues intentando arreglarlo...sin mucho éxito, hasta ahora! Un aviso, este capítulo no tiene mucha inspiración de mi parte pues porque ya saben, lo de siempre. Las clases, exámenes, temas personales...En fin, muchas cosas y poco tiempo, de verdad lo siento. Espero que disfruten este capítulo -sin mucha inspiración- xD y espero sus reviews! **

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece...Si no sería millonaria y tendría millones de cosplays *^***

* * *

-¿A dónde iremos, Gil?- Preguntó Verossa mirando el rostro serio de Gil. Éste no dijo nada y siguió conduciendo. Nanoha estaba siendo abrazada fuertemente y cariñosamente por Fate.

-¿De verdad estás bien?- Le preguntó por enésima vez. Nanoha miró los borgoñas de Fate y le sonrió.-Sí...solo un poco asustada...y cansada...- Fate asintió.

-¿No te hizo daño ese caminante?- Nanoha miró su tobillo que ahora tenía varias moretones que comenzaban a hacerse grandes. Negó con la cabeza. Fate la miró insegura. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de la cobriza y le susurró:

-De verdad pensé que te perdería...- Nanoha la apartó y la besó con lentamente, saboreando el sabor de los labios de la rubia.

Yuuno las observaba con el rostro rojo de la rabia y apretaba con fuerza sus puños. -_Maldita Fate...no me quitará a Nanoha...ella es mía...solo mía.-_

* * *

El sonido del motor paró de sonar. Gil bajó del todo-terreno con los demás. Observó el terreno que tenía delante. Un monte no muy lejos de la granja, lleno de árboles y un gran barranco dónde dejaba ver algunos altos edificios de la ciudad.

Se giró al grupo.-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que encontremos un sitio más seguro.- Todos miraron con curiosidad el lugar. Chrono sacó un par de bolsas con varias escopetas. Miró a Gil.-No nos queda mucha munición...¿Qué haremos si somos atacados?-

Verossa se acercó corriendo.-¡He visto una caravana!¡Y parece que no hay nadie!- En efecto. Una caravana a unos metros de ellos estaba aparcada cerca del barranco.

-Miraremos si hay algo.-Dijo Gil caminando junto con Chrono y Verossa.

Nanoha miró el lugar. Era amplio...Pero el bosque no le daba muy buena espina...Era posible que fueran atacados de nuevo. Un pequeña mano agarró la suya. Miró a Vivio que la miraba curiosa.

-¿Estaremos bien aquí?¿No vendrán cosas malas?- Nanoha se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña.-No lo sé Vivio...Pero, ¿sabes? Ni Fate ni yo dejaremos que te pase nada.- Le sonrió. Vivio sonrió también.

-¿Y la tía Hayate y el tío Chrono también me cuidarán?- Nanoha rió y asintió.-Claro que sí. Todos te cuidaremos.- Vivio asintió feliz y la abrazó con sus pequeños brazos.

Fate las observaba. Se veían realmente como una familia...Y ella quería ser parte de esa familia. Se acercó a ellas lentamente. Nanoha la miró y le sonrió. Fate le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a Vivio.

La pequeña la miraba con curiosidad.-¿Tú serás mi otra mamá?- La miró inocentemente y esperando una respuesta. Nanoha se sorprendió pero miró a Fate esperando su respuesta.

Fate se sorprendió. Se agachó y revolvió los dorados pelos de Vivio.-Si tú quieres seré tu otra mamá.- Vivio asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡Fate-mamá!- Se abalanzó contra Fate abrazándola y rozando su mejilla contra la de ella. Fate se sonrojó. Nanoha rió divertida.

Yuuno observaba a la recién formada familia con ira. Se acercó a la cobriza.-Nanoha, ¿podemos hablar?- Fate lo miró amenazante. -A solas.- Nanoha extrañada asintió lentamente.

Fate se levantó y miró a la cobriza. Ésta le sonrió tranquilizándola.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, Yuuno?-

Nanoha y Yuuno habían llegado a un sitio apartado del grupo. Yuuno la miró con seriedad.-No me gusta Fate. No quiero que estés con ella.- Nanoha se sorprendió por eso.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Yuuno?- Él apretó los dientes. -¡Fate no es de fíar!- Nanoha dio unos pasos hacia atrás.-Yuuno, no sé lo que piensas de Fate pero ella no es como piensas.- Yuuno apretó los puños y miró de nuevo a Nanoha.

-¡¿Qué no lo ves?!¡Te quiere para ella sola!¡Te quiere alejar de mi lado!- Nanoha miraba a Yuuno asombrada. Él se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.-Pero no dejaré que te aparte de mi...- Nanoha se apartó.

Yuuno la miró desconcertado.-Yuuno...Yo...Lo siento pero no te quiero como tú quieres que lo haga.- La cobriza miró con lástima al chico.

El rostro de Yuuno se tornó furioso.-¡¿Estás diciendo que la prefieres a ella?!¡Es una mujer, Nanoha!¡Ella no te hará feliz como yo puedo hacerlo!¡Ella no te dará lo que yo puedo!¡Es una p...!-

Yuuno sintió su mejilla arder. Miró a Nanoha asombrado. Se tocó la mejilla que poco a poco tenía una marca.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de Fate.- Yuuno se acercó nuevamente. -¡¿La elijes a ella?!- Nanoha miró a Yuuno con seriedad.

-Sí Yuuno. La quiero...la amo. Y eso no cambiará.- Yuuno apretó los dientes con furia y tomó a Nanoha de los brazos besándola con fuerza. Nanoha intentó apartarse pero él tenía cogidas sus manos fuertemente. Mordió su labio logrando apartarlo.

Un hilo de sangre salía de la boca de Yuuno.-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Nanoha miró con enfado a Yuuno.

* * *

Fate corrió al ver a Nanoha salir de entre los árboles y venía un poco agitada. -¿Estás bien?¿Que pasó?¿Qué te dijo?- Nanoha miró a la rubia y le sonrió amorosamente.

-No te preocupes.- Fate la miró insegura y notó los pequeños moratones en los brazos de la cobriza. Miró rápidamente a Nanoha.-¿¡Él te hizo eso!?- La cobriza apartó la mirada.

Yuuno apareció de entre los árboles y se le notaba enfadado. Fate iba a ir hacia él pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

-Déjalo Fate...no vale la pena.- La rubia miró a Yuuno nuevamente. Y sintió los brazos de Nanoha en su cintura.-Déjalo...- Fate se giró y abrazó a Nanoha.

* * *

Todos estaban alrededor de una fogata. Las llamas iluminaban cada uno de los rostros. Algunos comían mientras que otros miraban las llamas moverse. Nanoha miraba el fuego pero en realidad estaba como ausente y Fate lo notó. Tomó su mano y la apretó levemente. La cobriza la miró. Fate le sonrió.

-Hayate, ¿por qué no cantas algo?- Preguntó Gil mirando a la castaña. Ésta lo miró.-Ah no. Paso. No es como si tuviera la mejor voz del mundo. Me niego.- Se cruzó de brazos. Verossa rió.-Venga. Solo una...- El peli verde hizo un puchero al que Hayate se sonrojó. Asintió resignada y tomó aire.

-Si desafino no es mi culpa.- Advirtió mirando a todos. Tomó de nuevo aire y se preparó para cantar.

-Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high...in a dream that you dream of...- La voz de Hayate era tranquilizadora y agradable.-...once a lullaby, oh somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly...and the dreams that you dream of dreams really do come true.-

Vivio movía la cabeza al ritmo de la voz de Hayate y sonriendo contenta. Nanoha sonrió y abrazó a Vivio mientras ella misma era abrazada por Fate, quién apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la cobriza.

Cuando Hayate terminó de cantar se oyeron varios aplausos. Hayate sonrió orgullosa. Gil sonrió levemente. Griffith estaba un poco apartado del grupo pero observándolos.

-Wow Hayate. ¿A qué te dedicabas? Por qué deberías haber sido cantante.- Dijo Verossa. La castaña se sonrojó pero contestó:-Era peluquera...- Verossa silvó con admiración.

-Mmm...Bueno, yo trabajaba en una tienda vendiendo mangas.- Rió contagiando a todos que también comenzaron a reír. Chrono dijo:-Yo repartía pizzas amigo...así que ya somos dos los que teníamos trabajos pésimos...-

Verossa y Chrono rieron juntos. -Y bueno, ¿alguien trabajaba en algo merecedor de contar?- Preguntó Lindy mirando burlonamente al peli verde y a su hijo.

-Y-yo y Teana éramos camareras en un bar de noche.- Dijo Subaru levemente sonrojada al igual que Teana.

-Y tú Fate, ¿en qué trabajabas?- Preguntó Lindy. La rubia sonrió y respondió:-Reparando motos...- Todos rieron a la vez. La cobriza sonrió. -Parece que soy la única universitaria...-

-¿Qué estudiabas Nanoha?- Chrono la miró con curiosidad. -Arte y Literatura...- Vivio dio un saltito y dijo con entusiasmada:-¡Yo también estudiaba!-

Nuevas risas se oyeron sonrojando a la pobre Vivio. Gil miró a Grifftith. -¿Tú?- Éste lo miró indiferente.

-Era granjero.- Dijo simplemente. Vice lo miró con odio. Reinforce se levantó cogiendo una AK-47.

-Yo haré la primera guardia.- Signum asintió y se levantó también. -Yo iré también.-

-¡Bueno! Creo que ya hemos tenido bastante por hoy. Así que a dormir.- Dijo Gil levantándose. Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos sitios para descansar.

Nanoha y Fate se miraron algo sonrojadas. Vivio se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa inocente.-Fate-mamá y Nanoha-mamá, ¿dormirán con Vivio?-

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron felizmente. Cogieron cada una, una mano de la pequeña y empezaron a caminar.

* * *

Fate observaba el bello rostro de la cobriza al dormir. La tenía descansando en sus brazos con un pequeño bultito detrás de la cobriza, dejando ver una cabellera dorada. La rubia sonrió sintiéndose feliz por tener su propia familia. Y se preguntó como estaría la suya.

Acarició la mejilla de la cobriza y se acercó lentamente. -Te amo Nanoha...- Besó su frente y cerró los ojos oliendo el aroma de la cobriza.

Todos descansaban plácidamente...ajenos a las atentas miradas de dos siluetas escondidos tras los árboles.

-¿Cuándo atacaremos de una vez, Griffith?-

Un sonrisa adornó el rostro del nombrado. -Pronto...-

-Eso espero...No quiero seguir comiendo asquerosos conejos...-

-Ten paciencia...Solo un poco más. No podemos dejar que sospechen de nosotros.-

* * *

**Y terminó. Si lo se...otro capítulo corto u.u En verdad siento que sean tan cortos pero es que NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN T_T y los exámenes me quitan mucho tiempo para pensar u.u el capítulo no tiene mucho de interesante...bueno, al menos saben más de la vida cotidiana de cada uno xD ¡Una cosa más! Sé que todos querrán lemon y yo gustosa lo escribiré, pero hay un problema...NO SE ESCRIBIR LEMON! Bueno, al menos no tan buenos como los demás fics...por eso necesito ayuda o sugerencias n.n También decirles que mañana no subiré pero tendrán uno o dos capítulos el fin de semana nwn Y ahora a responder ALGUNOS reviews:**

**Ishtar 4: **Konichiwa Ishtar-sama! Siii! Me encantan tus adaptaciones son geniales, y además me alegran el día :) Y ahora vamos a la historia xD Si, Michonne es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero creo que quedaría mejor si Nanoha es la que llevara la espada...no se, quedaría mejor no? Bueno, espero tus adaptaciones pronto ;) y adiós!

**Minovi: **Jajaja siento que sean tan cortos T.T pero prometo que intentaré hacerlo más largo ;) Sip, me encanta el nanofate y los zombis incluidos, no había ningún fic así que hice yo uno xD Espero y te siga gustando. Espero tus reviews!

**Fandy-chan: **Jajajajajajajaja enserio me muero de risa con tu review xD Estoy de acuerdo contigo, LOS LUNES APESTAN! Jajaja enserio creías que nanoha moriría? Por dios! No soy tan cruel...Jajaja me rió tan solo de imaginarte a ti imaginándote la escena de fate a cámara lenta xD PD: osea...tu me comes el cerebro y los pies pero yo no puedo matarte con una metralleta -.- ? xD Bueno entonces te recibiré con palomitas y una temporada de The Walking Dead lista para ver xD! Nos vemos!

**gaby: **Holaaaaaa! Jajaja si al fin el besote de nanoha y fate xD! Jajajajajajaja también me imagine a Milla de vieja y matando zombis por doquier jajajaja Tbm estoy ansiosa para que sea septiembre y ver la peli en 3D! me siento fatal por subir hoy (jueves) y más sabiendo que empiezas tus exámenes :( pero es que no tenía internet de verdad lo siento u.u Pero te prometo que el próximo será pronto (el fin de semana) y más largo, mucho más largo. Sayonara y cuídate mucho! Tbm estudia para los exámenes (LOL parezco tu mamá xD! espero no te moleste)

**Jesse Ke: **Jajaja enserio tiraste tu comida del tenedor al leer esa parte? Jajajajaja. Wow pues déjame decirte que hablas (escribes xD) muy bien español, ya leí tu fic nuevo y la verdad que me gusta mucho y sigue así ;) Mucho ánimo con el fic! PD: apuesto que tendrás más odio de yuuno en este capítulo xD Adiós!

**Nara375: **Hola! Siéntete libre de opinar, no me molesta para nada. Mmmm, bueno, escribí la personalidad de nanoha así por que quería hacer este fic más realista (por así decirlo) Pero no me quiero pasar mucho con eso, por eso la he escrito desde el anterior capítulo más "abierta" ¿Qué puedo hacer para traumatizarla más? Excelente pregunta xD Ya lo verás en el siguiente capítulo ;) Siento la confusión por lo de los ojos de vivio, me contaron que se escribía "artificiales" cuando hay personas así, pero creo que se equivocaron xD De todas formas gracias por la información ;) Respondiendo a tu duda, Hayate DE MOMENTO no esconde nada xD! Los zombis son más estilo TWD y yo aún voy por la 3 temporada xD Gracias por tu review y espero el próximo ;)

**Y eso esto nwn Siento si no he respondido a todos lo reviews pero es que son muchos y he respondido a los más largos. Pero gracias a los que han escrito los demás reviews sobre el capítulo anterior ;) Que sepan que no me olvido de ellos y muchas gracias. De nuevo siento que el capí este TAN cortísimo pero les compensaré con lemon y un capítulo MUCHÍSIMO más largo ;) **

**Nos vemos el fin de semana! Y si alguien quiere ayudarme con el lemon mándenme un mensaje privado ;) (si no hay nadie pues no pasa nada por que haré el lemon igual xD)**

**Por cierto, la canción que cantó Hayate era "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" que seguro ya lo sabían xD Nos vemos pronto y dejen reviews sobre este ABURRIDÍSIMO capítulo...por favor T_T**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas! Siento mucho no haber subido ayer pero el internet como que no esta de mi lado este fin de semana ¬¬ Bueno, dejando eso a un lado, les aviso que este capítulo NO tiene lemon, aún no lo voy a escribir por que necesito pensar como será. Am, y bueno, calculo que será por el capítulo 15 o antes...no se xD Sin más les dejo con el capítulo, disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos zafiros para encontrarse en su tienda que compartía con Fate. Se incorporó y miró a los lados. No había rastro de Fate pero vio un pequeño bultito al lado de ella. Sonrió y destapó lentamente a Vivio. La vio dormir plácidamente y prefirió dejarla así.

Salió de la tienda en busca de la rubia. Vio a Gil al lado de la caravana. Se acercó acelerando un poco el paso. -¿Pasa algo, Gil?- Preguntó al ver la cara seria de Gil. Tampoco era algo nuevo pero seguía preocupándole eso.

Gil la miró y suspiró. -Necesitamos un lugar más seguro. Este no es un buen lugar...- Giró su cara para ver el bosque.-...Signum, Reinforce y Fate han ido a buscar algún otro lugar en el interior del bosque.-

Nanoha miró rápidamente hacia el bosque y luego a Gil.-¿Por que no me avisaste?- Gil la volvió a mirar aún más serio.-Por que necesitas descansar. Te has excedido mucho estos días.- La cobriza se quedo mirándolo unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-Bien. Iré a ver como esta Hayate.- Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la tienda de Hayate. Abrió la tienda intentado no hacer ruido sin esperarse lo que iba a encontrar. Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver tal escena: Hayate dormía plácidamente en el pecho desnudo de Verossa, que estaba igual de dormido. Intentó irse pero pisó una rama haciendo despertar a Hayate.

-Mmm...¿Nanoha?-Se rascó un poco la cabeza y los ojos mientras veía a una sorprendida Nanoha.-Buenos...- Al girar su cara y ver el cuerpo del peli verde se cayó al instante. Volvió a mirar a Nanoha.

-A-ah...¡N-no es lo que parece!-Exclamó mientras movía sus manos. Se levantó y al notar que estaba desnuda cogió la manta destapando a Verossa.

Nanoha estaba roja como un tomate y más al ver el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Verossa. Se tapó los ojos con una mano y con la otra intentaba saber por donde iba para no tropezar.

-¡No he visto nada!- Exclamó torpemente mientras salía. Verossa despertó por el ruido y miró a Hayate.-Buenos días cariño...-Dijo con una voz somnolienta. Hayate se sonrojó y le tiró una almohada.

-¡S-sal de aquí ahora mismo!-Gritó mientras lo echaba. Verossa salió riéndose pero al ver que estaba desnudo y fuera de la tienda puso las manos en su entrepierna intentado taparse. Miró a los lados por si alguien lo había visto. Se petrificó al ver a Subaru. Ésta al verlo tiró la cesta de ropa que llevaba y se tapó la boca intentando no gritar.

-Oh dios...-Murmuró Verossa.

* * *

-¿Creen que encontraremos algo?- Preguntó Signum mientras apuntaba a los lados por si habían caminantes. -Es posible...Aunque no nos recibirían con los brazos abiertos.-Dijo burlonamente Fate mientras caminaba entre los árboles. Reinforce se agachó y tocó la tierra.

-Aquí hay huellas...Y son recientes.-Dijo mirando a Fate y a la peli rosa. Fate miró a su alrededor.-¿Recientes? Entonces...estuvieron viéndonos.-Susurró.

-Fate.- Signum llamó a la rubia mientras ésta giraba su rostro a verla. La peli rosa le indicó con la mano un caminante que no estaba muy lejos de la rubia.

Reinforce apuntó al caminante.-No deberíamos hacer ruido...Creo que es el ruido lo que les atrae.-Dijo mientras bajaba el arma y sacaba su cuchillo. Se acercó lenta y sigilosamente hacia el caminante. Lo cogió por el cuello y clavó su cuello en su cabeza.

De repente sintió algo frío y afilado en su nuca.-No te muevas.-Oyó una voz masculina detrás suya. Fate y Signum voltearon a ver a la peli blanca.

-¡Rein!-Signum intentó acercarse pero el hombre las detuvo.-Si se acercan la mato.-La peli rosa abrió sus ojos de par en par.-¡¿Zafira?!-

El hombre pareció reacciones y bajo la ballesta que apuntaba a Reinforce.-¿Signum?¿Eres tú?-Pregunto confuso. La peli rosa sonrió feliz mientras abrazaba a Zafira.

-Creí que se habían ido con el ejercito.-Dijo en su oído. Zafira se apartó y la miró unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza.-Surgieron...problemas.-

Signum entrecerró los ojos.-¿Qué problemas?- Zafira la volvió a mirar.-Íbamos a salir del país en avión. Todo iba bien, habían soldados por todas partes. Pero entonces hubo una explosión y el puente que da a Corea se derrumbó.- Signum intentaba procesar la información.

-Esas cosas entraron a saco y acabaron con todos los soldados.- Zafira apretó los puños. Signum al escuchar eso dijo rápidamente:-¡¿Y Shamal y Vita?!- Zafira le sonrió.

-Están bien. Logramos salir gracias a que un soldado nos dejo un coche y fuimos a la ciudad. Al ver como estaba vinimos a la cabaña de los padres de Vita.- Signum suspiró aliviada.

-Espera, ¿una cabaña?- Preguntó Fate mirando a Zafira. Éste asintió.-No muy lejos de aquí.- Informó con una sonrisa. Fate sonrió y miró a Signum y Rein.

-Hay que avisar a Gil y a los demás.-Dijo. Las dos mujeres asintieron. Signum miró a Zafira.-¿Esta bien si nuestro grupo va?- Zafira asintió.-¿Cuantos sois?-

-Unos once.-Dijo Reinforce. Zafira se sorprendió.-¿Once?Wow. Bien, creo que no hay problema. Iré con vosotras para luego guiarlos hasta la cabaña.-

* * *

Nanoha espera impaciente al lado de la caravana a Fate. Hacía una media hora que estaba ahí. Chrono la miraba divertido mientras comía una manzana. -¿Quieres?- Le ofreció una manzana. La cobriza negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a morder las uñas de su mano nerviosa.

Chrono se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Unas pisadas llamaron la atención de Nanoha que miró rápidamente hacia el bosque. Chrono tiró la manzana y cogió la escopeta.

Nanoha sacó su Magnum y esperó. Las ramas comenzaron a moverse dejando pasar al grupo de Fate. La cobriza suspiró aliviada y guardó el arma.

Fate al verla le sonrió y caminó rápidamente hacia ella.-Buenos días.- Nanoha le sonrió.-Buenos d...- Cayó al ver a una persona que no debería estar ahí.-¿Quién es?- Preguntó mirando a Zafira.

-Se llama Zafira. Es un amigo de Signum.- Dijo Fate mientras la besaba al verla con la guardia baja. Nanoha se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso. Chrono tosió llamando la atención y haciendo que se separaran algo sonrojadas.

Gil apareció junto con Vice. Gil miró unos segundos a Zafira.-¿Quién es?¿Qué hace aquí?- Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta. Vice le imitó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Es un amigo. Tiene una cabaña no muy lejos y es segura.-Informó Signum. Vice miró a Gil y éste miró atentamente a Zafira.-¿Es de fiar?- Signum asintió completamente segura. En ese momento salía Hayate. Al ver a Zafira su cara se llenó de felicidad y corrió hasta el hombre.

-¡Zafira!-Se abalanzó sobre él mientras Zafira la abrazaba.-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo llegaste?-Preguntó la castaña al separarse. Zafira le contó todo mientras Gil no paraba de observar.

En eso apareció Vivio junto con Subaru y Teana. La pequeña corrió a los brazos de Nanoha que la miraba sonriente.-¡Nanoha-mamá!- Exclamó feliz mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Fate sonrió ante tal tierna escena. Yuuno pasaba por ahí y miró con odio puro a Fate.-_Maldita...¿Cómo te eligió Nanoha?_-Pensó. A los segundos una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.-_Pero no pasa nada...Pronto Nanoha será mía. Ya lo veras Fate...caerá ante mis brazos._- Sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a la cobriza.

-Buenos días Nanoha.- La cobriza levantó su rostro y miró a Yuuno con enfado. Fate se puso delante de ella y miró amenazadoramente al chico.-¿Qué quieres?-

Yuuno la ignoró.-Nanoha, ¿podemos hablar?-Dijo sonriente esperando una respuesta. La cobriza se levantó mirándolo.-No Yuuno.- El chico se sorprendió.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.-Dijo finalmente para después coger de la mano a Vivio y irse. Fate sonrió triunfante y miró a Yuuno.-Más te vale no acercarte a ella.-Dijo para luego seguir a Nanoha. El chico apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Verossa miraba divertido la escena y se acercó poniendo una mano en el hombro del rubio.

-Lo tienes difícil.-Dijo sonriente. Yuuno se apartó bruscamente y se fue.

* * *

La brisa golpeaba suavemente su rostro. Los ojos zafiros observaron el atardecer. Veía los edificios de la ciudad en la lejanía y se preguntó si su madre y sus hermanos estaban allí...o si estaban muertos. Se preguntó que haría si los viera...muertos. Convertidos en caminantes. ¿Les dispararía como hizo con su padre o...les dejaría? No lo sabía. No estaba preparada para eso. No lo estaba y nunca lo estaría. Recordó lo que Gil le dijo una vez. "Nadie esta preparado para lo que venga. Aunque lo pienses y reflexiones...no lo estarás". Sonrió. Gil era como un padre para ella. Su segundo padre.

Una lágrima se abría paso por su mejilla. Cuánto añoraba a su padre y a su familia. ¿Le estaría viendo su padre desde el cielo? Pensó que estaría pensado su padre de ella. ¿Estaría contento? O, ¿estaría odiándola por haberlo matado?

Unos brazos en su cintura la interrumpieron de sus pensamientos. Fate apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Nanoha y contempló el atardecer. -Es hermoso. Como tú.-Le susurró al oído. Nanoha sonrió y se giró. La rubia se sorprendió al ver a la cobriza llorando. Secó sus lágrimas y besó sus mejillas.-¿Qué pasa?- La cobriza solo la abrazó fuertemente mientras sollozaba en su pecho. Fate la abrazó y besó su cabello rojizo por el resplandor del sol.

-Shhh...Todo estará bien...-Susurró.-Yo estoy contigo Nanoha...No estas sola.-La cobriza sonrió feliz. Se apartó lentamente y miró a los ojos borgoña de Fate. Ambas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra. Fate se acercaba poco a poco a los labios de la cobriza mientras acariciaba su rostro. Nanoha cerró los ojos esperando y Fate hizo igual al rozar sus labios para luego besarla suave y lentamente. Expresando su amor por ella.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos cerca de la caravana. Gil estaba en el medio y hablando:-Mañana iremos a la cabaña que tiene Zafira. Allí estaremos seguros y con comida y agua.- Algunos asintieron enérgicamente estando de acuerdo menos Griffith y Quattro.

-Nos oponemos.-Gil los miró interrogante y entrecerrando los ojos.-Ustedes no pueden decidir.-Dijo. Griffith bufó molesto.-¿No podemos?¿Entonces tú mandas sobre nosotros?- Bufó de nuevo.-No amigo. Vale con que seas el jefe, pero al menos pregunta lo que queramos nosotros.- Gil se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo.-Dijo mirando a los demás que asentían de acuerdo. Griffith entrecerró los ojos. Miró unos segundos a Gil antes de asentir.-Vale. Lo que tú digas.- Dicho eso se fue junto con Quattro. Vice se acercó a Gil.

-Nos traerán problemas.-Dijo mirándolos irse. Gil asintió.-Si...Mantenlos vigilados.-Vice asintió y cogió su escopeta caminando hacia donde Griffith y Quattro se habían ido.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?-Preguntó Teana. Gil la miró y dijo:-Mañana por la mañana. No es bueno ir de noche. Así que duerman temprano hoy.- Subaru se acercó a Gil tímidamente.

-¿Y-y si nos atacan?¿Estaremos a salvo en un sitio como este?-Preguntó nerviosa. Yuuno se acercó.-Pienso lo mismo. No estaremos seguros aquí. Y menos si nos atacan en mitad de la noche y nos cogen desprevenidos.- Fate miró amenazante a Yuuno.

-Tenemos a Signum y Reinforce vigilando.-Dijo Lindy. Yuuno bufó.-Si. Pero ellas no nos pueden avisar así de rápido.-Chascó los dedos.-Por eso pienso que deberíamos...- Nanoha lo interrumpió.-Yuuno, ya déjalo ¿quieres?- El rubio lo miró sorprendido.-P-pero Nanoha no estaremos a salvo.-

-Y si vamos por la noche y por el bosque tampoco.-Dijo ella. Yuuno asintió.-Cómo digas...- Fate tomó la mano de Nanoha y sonriéndole. Yuuno vio esto y se enfadó. Chrono llegó a su lado y lo paró antes de que hiciera algo.

-Mejor hacemos una fogata, ¿te parece?-Dijo intentado persuadirlo. Yuuno asintió sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.-Vamos amigo.-Chrono finalmente se lo llevó. Vivio apareció abrazando los pies de Nanoha. Ésta sonrió y se agachó.-¿Qué pasa, Vivio?- Preguntó cariñosamente.

-T-tengo m-miedo.-Dijo temblando. Fate se agachó y le revolvió el cabello a la pequeña.-¿Miedo? Una niña como tú no debe tener miedo. Eres fuerte y valiente.- Vivio asintió rápidamente.

-¡Vivio es fuerte!-Exclamó entusiasta. Fate rió divertida.-Ya lo creo.-Dijo antes de besarle la mejilla.-Anda, vamos a dormir.- La pequeña asintió un poco somnolienta y se abrazó a Nanoha que la cargó sonriente mientras era abrazada por Fate.

La pequeña recién familia se fue dejando a Verossa y Hayate solos. El peli verde miró con una sonrisa pervertida a la castaña.-Y...bueno. ¿Dónde lo hacemos esta noche? ¿En tu tienda o en la mía?- Hayate lo miró unos segundos hasta que se sonrojó por completo. Le dio un puñetazo en las costillas y se fue murmurando cosas.

Verossa sonrió.-En tu tienda, entonces.-Y la siguió sigilosamente.

* * *

**Y fin! Hehehe, creo que esta vez es un poco (al menos un poco -.-) más largo. Creo que mis dedos están a punto de romperse T.T Bueno, que les pareció? A mí me gusto mucho escribirlo xD Bueno, estoy demasiado cansada para responder reviews T.T enserio, llevo un día de locos: arreglando el internet, estudiando para la temporada de exámenes, cosas personales y otro problemas pues eso me quita el tiempo y la inspiración chicos...u.u Pero jamás dejaré este fic, creo que incluso haré un horario de los capítulos xD Ya veré, bueno, como no voy a responder reviews, quiero agradecerles a: Minovi, arie, momo, Guest**, **Aria.T, Jesse Ke, Fandy-chan (me encantan tus reviews xD) Gaby (mi favorito xD) Nara375 (tbm me encantan tus reviews, mucho) Vnat07 (espero tu próximo review xD). Quiero agradecer enormemente a:**

**irli26: **Me dejaste con la intriga sobre tu nombre...mmm...L*****...mmm...Gracias por ser mi amiga "digital" xD Y gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic ;) Espero tu próximo review con ansias xD Te quiere tu amiga A***** (aunque seguro que ya puedes ver mi nombre en mi bio xD)

**Y eso es todo! Siento si este capítulo es corto. Pero aunque sea corto tiene muchas cosas interesantes, hasta yo tengo intriga de lo que mi subconciente escribirá xD Nos vemos la semana que viene chicos y no se preocupen que no tardaré en actualizar! Siento no responder todos los reviews pero para la próxima ya tendrán respondidos los próximos que reciba ;)**

**Dejen reviews...T.T por favor **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero la semana se me pasó muy rápido y he estado demasiado ocupada. ¡Lo siento mucho! T.T Además de que el internet ha estado fallándome montón últimamente, iba a subir el martes pero no tenía, luego iba a subir el jueves pero tampoco, hasta que finalmente aquí esta un nuevo capítulo nwn. ¡Me costó bastante! Sin más disfruten el capítulo de hoy.**

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, aunque sigo teniendo esperanzas de que los autores me lo darán a mi y pondré mucho mucho pero que mucho yuri.**

* * *

El sol resplandecía como nunca esa mañana. La brisa era cálida y agradable. Nanoha estaba observando el cielo como hacía todas las mañanas cuando se levantaba antes que todos. Estaba apoyada en la caravana mirando fijamente el cielo y con una sonrisa tranquila.

Había estado así durante dos horas. Y no se había movido en absoluto. Ni siquiera cuando pilló a Verossa saliendo de la tienda de Hayate intentando buscar sus pantalones que a saber donde estaban. Sonrió divertida al recordar la cara de pánico que puso el peli verde al verla en la caravana. Por suerte, logró encontrar los pantalones cerca de un árbol.

Ese mañana se irían a la cabaña de Zafira. Gil confiaba en Signum y por eso decidieron ir. Pero, ¿realmente estarían a salvo? Ni siquiera en la granja lo habían estado, y mucho menos lo estarían en una cabaña en el centro del bosque donde podrían haber miles de caminantes en busca de comida.

Nanoha suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras se frotaba las sienes con los dedos. Iba a ser un largo día. Caminó hasta dónde estaba Gil guardando un par de cosas. Éste se percató de su presencia y se giró a verla. -¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. La cobriza miró a otro lado. -Hm...Gil...-Lo volvió a mirar.-No estoy segura de que ir a la cabaña sea buena idea...-Gil la miró interrogante y un poco curioso.-Quiero decir que...hay muchos caminantes en el bosque...y...-

-Nanoha.-La interrumpió. La cobriza lo miró.-Estaremos a salvo. Además, prefiero estar en una cabaña que aquí.- Nanoha miró a su alrededor. Bueno, en parte tenía razón. -Y por eso nos vamos. Así que prepara tus cosas.- Gil se volvió a girar para volver a guardar las armas.

La cobriza suspiró. Se giró y comenzó a caminar a su tienda donde seguro estaría Vivio durmiendo. Entró silenciosamente y sonrió al ver la tierna escena donde Fate abrazaba con amor a Vivio, que escondía su carita en los pechos de la rubia. Se quedó unos segundos mirando la escena hasta que se acordó de a que fue a la tienda. Se giró y abrió su bolsa donde tenía su magnum y su escopeta. Guardó sus dos pistolas plateadas en su pantalón y cogió la munición.

Se quedó mirando la munición un rato. -_Queda muy poca munición...Solo tengo cuatro recargas más...-_Pensó mientras guardaba la munición. Buscó más cosas en su bolsa y paró en seco al ver una foto de ella y su padre. Había cogido esa foto cuando fue a su casa.

Acarició la foto y la observó un largo tiempo. En ella estaba su padre abrazada a ella, en el fondo había un parque. No se dio cuenta de que unas lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos. Guardó la foto y rebuscó de nuevo en la bolsa. Al tener todo cerró la bolsa y salió con ella afuera.

Se encontró con Subaru y Teana que guardaban ropa en unas bolsas. Se acercó a ellas y las saludó:-Hola.- Teana se giró a verla y Nanoha le sonrió.-¿Ya tienen todo listo?- Preguntó Chrono llevando una caja. Nanoha frunció el ceño curiosa al ver la caja.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó señalando con la cabeza la cajita. Chrono la dejó en el suelo.-Es munición...Muy poca.-Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Hm...¿Cuánta nos queda?- Chrono suspiró y respondió cogiendo la caja de nuevo.-Para las escopetas nos quedan unos...treinta cartuchos y para las demás pues...diez o menos recargas.- Nanoha asintió. Subaru se giró rápidamente hacia él.

-¡P-pero eso es muy poco!¡No vamos a sobrevivir!- Exclamó. Teana le pegó en la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. En ese momento Nanoha se fijó en que Griffith no paraba de mirarla. Estaba recargado en un árbol con una sonrisa...retorcida. La cobriza sintió un toque en su hombro y se giró.

-Hola.-Dijo Yuuno sonriéndole. Nanoha hizo una mueca de incomodidad.-Hm.- Respondió simplemente. Yuuno suspiró.-Oye sé que lo que te hice estuvo mal...No debí besarte sin tu permiso. Lo siento.- Nanoha lo miró.

-Yuuno...-Él la miró esperanzado.-No lo vuelvas a hacer más.- La cobriza cogió la bolsa y se fue. Yuuno apretó los puños furioso. Griffith sonrió divertido ante la escena y se acercó a él.

-Es dura de roer, ¿eh?- Yuuno lo ignoró y se fue enfadado. Griffith sonrió aún más.-Esto será divertido...-Murmuró antes de irse.

* * *

Sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura. Sonrió y se giró a ver los ojos borgoña.-Ya despertaste.- Susurró Nanoha mientras la abrazaba por el cuello.

-Si...Pero tú no estabas a mi lado...-Susurró Fate en su cuello para luego empezar a darle besos en éste. Nanoha cerró los ojos disfrutando de los pequeños besos y abrazó con más fuerza a la rubia. Fate hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a la boca de Nanoha, ésta la besó primero lentamente, disfrutando del beso. Al sentir la falta de aire la cobriza se separó y apoyó su frente con la de Fate.

-Te amo.-Susurró la rubia mientras daba un beso en la nariz de la cobriza. Nanoha sonrió juguetonamente y hizo lo mismo. Fate sonrió junto su nariz con la de Nanoha. Ambas se dieron un beso 'esquimal' antes de escuchar como Vivio venía corriendo hacia ellas.

-¡Nanoha-mamá, Fate-mamá!- Exclamó antes de abrazarlas fuertemente. Ambas madres sonrieron y abrazaron a la pequeña rubia felizmente.

Vivio se apartó y las miró. Luego sonrió antes de irse con Hayate que la esperaba con una sonrisa. Nanoha y Fate se miraron y rieron para luego irse.

* * *

En el bosque no se oía nada. Ni un animal. Zafira estaba delante de todos, con los demás detrás de él. Rein y Signum estaban detrás vigilando. Subaru estaba temblando y Teana le pegaba cada vez mientras rodaba los ojos. Verossa miraba juguetonamente a Hayate.

-Anoche fue genial. ¿Lo repetiremos de nuevo, hoy?- Preguntó mientras movía las cejas arriba y abajo. Hayate se sonrojó y miró a otro lado.-N-no digas eso en alto, idiota.- Murmuró. El peli verde sonrió.-¿Eso es un "si"?- Hayate se giró y le pegó en la cabeza. Verossa rió.-Bueno vale. ¿Pero...- La miró sonriendo aún más.-...al menos me dejaras ver tus...?- No acabo la frase al sentir su mejilla ardiéndole.

-Pervertido...-Murmuró Hayate antes de irse al lado de Subaru y Teana.

Nanoha y Fate iban juntas. La rubia miraba atentamente a su alrededor.

-Fate...-La llamó un poco nerviosa. -¿Hm?- Nanoha bajó la cabeza.-Quería preguntarte algo.- Fate se giró a verla con una sonrisa.-Dime.-

-¿Qué...pasó con tu familia?-Era una pregunta que desde hace días lleva rondando en la cabeza de la cobriza. Fate hizo un mueca un poco triste.-Bueno, yo me fui a Osaka de vacaciones...así que realmente no sé que pasó. Mi madre y mi hermana vivían en Tokyo así que...- Nanoha asintió apenada por haber preguntado.

-Lo siento. No debí preguntar.- Fate le sonrió cariñosamente.-No pasa nada.- Vivio estaba entre ellas dos cogiendo de la mano a Nanoha y las miraba un poco triste.

-Mis papás...-Nanoha y Fate la miraron.-Y-yo estaba jugando en el campo...y escuché gritos en mi casa...Entonces fui a ver que pasó...Y...y...mi papá...tenía una pistola en su mano y...mamá...ella...- Sollozó y se limpió las lágrimas.-No era mamá...era...era...- Nanoha abrazó a Vivio con todas sus fuerzas mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Shhh...Ya está...Shhh...Yo estoy aquí y Fate también...No pasa nada. Nosotras te cuidaremos, ¿vale?- Vivio asintió sonriendo un poco al ver como Fate le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente.

Nanoha comprendió que Vivio había sufrido mucho más que ella. Y aún así...sonreía. La cobriza sonrió levemente. Ahora tenía a Fate y a Vivio.

Tenía su propia familia.

* * *

Zafira se detuvo haciendo parar a los demás.-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Lindy corriendo hacia él. Zafira sonrió y señaló con el dedo hacía el frente.

Lindy abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la cabaña que tenía delante. Tendría unas dos plantas y era...enorme. Todos miraban sorprendidos la cabaña, o más bien casa. -Wow...¿Aquí es?- Chrono no salía de su asombro. Zafira asintió y siguió caminando.

-Vamos. No perdamos tiempo.- Gil apareció a su lado mirando sorprendido la cabaña. Se giró a ver a Nanoha y sonrió triunfante.-Y decías que no era segura.- Nanoha bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es...grande.-Murmuró Hayate sin salir de su asombro. Subaru estaba que ni podía hablar y Teana caminaba indiferente hacía la cabaña.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una niña peli roja. Signum sonrió y corrió hacia la pequeña.-¡Vita!- La niña pareció reconocer la voz y corrió hacia la peli rosada. -¡Papá!- Ambas se abrazaron.

Una mujer con el pelo corto y rubia salió llamando la atención de Hayate.-¡¿Shamal?!- La mujer la miró asombrada.

Signum se giró rápidamente y corrió hacia Shamal tomándola de la barbilla y besándola con fervor y amor. Al separarse Signum suspiró aliviada.-Dios...me tenías tan preocupada.- Shamal sonrió y la abrazó.-Y tú a mí.-

Zafira miró a los demás.-Sean bienvenidos.-

* * *

Nanoha acomodaba las cosas en lo que sería su nueva habitación que compartiría con Vivio y Fate. La cabaña tenía dos plantas y un pequeño garaje al lado. Miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado ahora. Observó un coche de policía aparcado cerca de la cabaña. ¿Qué hacia ahí? No lo sabía. Tampoco saldría a averiguarlo. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Al bajar a la primera planta vio a Shamal cocinando con la pequeña Vita al lado junto con Signum. Gil estaba reparando una radio vieja. Yuuno se acercó a él.-¿Has visto a Vice?- Gil negó con la cabeza. Yuuno suspiró y salió de la cabaña.

Nanoha se acercó a la ventana. El bosque no le daba una buena espina. Y por muy grande que fuera la cabaña no se sentía del todo segura. Caminó hasta Gil y le habló:-Sigo diciendo que no es seguro.- Gil se cruzó de brazos y la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nanoha, ya hablamos de esto.- La cobriza bufó.-¡Si, pero es que no me parece seguro!¿Y si vienen miles de caminantes? No tenemos suficiente munición como para aguantar otra invasión. Y no creo que Zafira tenga armas.- Gil suspiró y se frotó las sienes.

-Vice se está encargando de todo.- Nanoha volvió a bufar.-¿Y dónde está?-

-Se quedó en el campamento.- Nanoha abrió los ojos como platos.-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Lo dejaste solo?!- Gil se giró de nuevo y siguió arreglando la radio.-Él quiso cuidar el tanque y los coches...Además, Rein volvió al campamento a hacerle compañía.-

-¡Oh por dios, Gil!- Nanoha se cruzó de brazos.-¡¿Qué te pasa?!¡De repente te importa el grupo y ahora te da igual Vice!- Gil se apartó de la radio y miró a Nanoha.

-¿Crees que no me importa Vice?¡Ya te he dicho que el quiso quedarse!- Nanoha se enfadó más.-¡¿Y por eso lo dejas?!- Gil apretó la mandíbula.

Nanoha miró enfadada a Gil pero no volvió a decir nada. Se giró y se fue. Fate, que había estado mirándola, se fue corriendo tras ella.

* * *

Nanoha había salido y ahora estaba apoyada en la pared de la cabaña. Necesitaba despejarse un poco y tranquilizarse. Fate salió y se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- La cobriza asintió sin mirarla. Fate suspiró y se apoyó junto a ella.-Creo...creo que Vice estará bien.- Dijo mirándola.

-Lo sé.- Dijo la cobriza aún sin mirarla. Fate la observaba atentamente.-Nanoha...-La nombrada se giró lentamente. Fate la abrazó.

Nanoha aspiró el aroma de Fate cerrando los ojos. Le encanta esos momentos en los que la rubia la abrazaba protectoramente. Chrono salió corriendo de la cabaña y las miró.-¡Entrad, corred!-

* * *

Nanoha y Fate miraban sin comprender. Todos estaban alrededor de Gil, y éste estaba mirando la radio. -Oíd esto.-Dijo para luego apretar un botón.

-...- Solo se escuchaba el sonido de interferencias. La radio emitió ese sonido unos segundos.-...¿.._hay.._._alguien_...?- Todos se miraron asombrados entre sí.

-¿_Hay alguien_...?- Se escuchaba una voz agitada y masculina.-¿_Alguien me oye_? _Aquí el helicóptero 209...¡¿Alguien me oye?!-_ Yuuno se acercó rápidamente a Gil.

-¡Un helicóptero!- Gil asintió sin dejar de mirar la radio.-_¡Alguien!¡Aquí el helicóptero 209!¡Si alguien me oye...soy el helicóptero de rescate...!_-Las interferencias interrumpieron. Gil volvió a apretar el botón dos veces intentando hacer algo.

-_...¡Si alguien me oye...!¡..tres días...a Tokyo!-_No se volvió a oír nada. Gil apagó la radio y miró a los demás.

-Está claro que era un helicóptero.-Dijo.-Y por lo visto...estará en Tokyo en tres días.- Gil se cruzó de brazos. Lindy se acercó.

-Oí en la central de policía que Corea mandó a unos pocos helicópteros a las zonas más afectadas de Japón para rescatar a gente.- Dijo mirando a Gil. Éste asintió.

-¡Entonces Corea sabe lo que está pasando!-Exclamó Verossa. -Eso parece...-Gil puso la mano en su barbilla.-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Teana.

-¡Está claro!-Exclamó Subaru.-¡Pediremos ayuda al helicóptero para que venga!- Gil negó con la cabeza.-No vendrá.-

-Ni siquiera tenemos el transmisor...-Dijo Yuuno. Nanoha, que hasta ahora estaba callada, habló:-¿Entonces que haremos? No podemos dejar pasar una oportunidad así.-

Gil asintió de acuerdo. Miró a los demás por unos segundos. Su semblante se tornó serio. Y entonces habló:-Iremos a Tokyo.-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Algunos se miraron entre sí y otros estaban en shock. -¡¿Estás loco?!-Chilló Yuuno.-¡Tokyo es la ciudad más infectada!¡No podemos ir!¡Sería un suicidio!¡Es ridículo!- Verossa le pegó un puñetazo al rubio haciéndolo callar.

Yuuno lo miró sorprendido. El peli verde solo lo miró unos momentos para luego volver a su posición.-Yo pienso que es una buena idea.-Dijo. Gil lo miró y luego a los demás.

-Bien. ¿Quién está de acuerdo en ir a Tokyo?-

-Espera.-Interrumpió Griffith.-¿Vas a hacer una votación?-Rió frenéticamente. Gil entrecerró los ojos. -Amigo...-Habló Griffith al parar de reír.-No eres un buen jefe.- Verossa lo cogió por el cuello.

-¡Cállate, imbécil!¡¿Quién eres tú para decir eso?!¡¿Eh?!¡Ni siquiera te dijimos que vinieras a nuestro grupo!-Se apartó para pegarle pero Lindy lo detuvo.

-Bueno...¿Quién esta de acuerdo en ir a Tokyo?-Preguntó Gil nuevamente. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que Signum y Fate levantaron la mano. Nanoha miró a Fate, ésta le sonrió. La cobriza la levantó haciendo que Vivio la imitara enérgicamente.

Luego Lindy, Teana y Shamal levantaron la mano. Hayate y Vita igual hasta que finalmente quedaron Griffith, Quattro y Chrono.

Chrono tragó saliva nervioso y lentamente comenzó a levantar su mano. Gil asintió mirando a todos.-Entonces está decidido.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.

-Nos iremos a Tokyo en tres días.-

* * *

**Si, ya se que también es cortito, pero hago lo que puedo. Debo confesar que no tenía ni idea de como sería este capítulo, solo unas vagas ideas haha. Bueno, que les parecio? Bien? Mal? Interesante? Sirvo para ser autora-fictioner? (es un nombre inventado por mí e.e) Pasemos a los reviews, son muchos a si que contestaré algunos:**

**Vnat07: **Jaja a mi también me hizo gracia escribir la parte de Hayate y Verossa jajaja. Siii son tan tiernas, la familia Testarossa Takamachi xD Yeap, habrá LEMON jajaja y si...mm...¿donde será el escenario del lemon? ¡Adivínalo! Yo tm extrañaba a Zafira, Shamal y Vita. ¡SignumXShamal! Jajajaja. Siii Yuuno tiene serios problemas, en el fondo me da pena...¡Naaahhh! ¡Se lo merece! Muajajaja. PD: ahora sabrás un poquito más de la familia de Fate...solo un poco xD.

**Gaby:** ¡Holaaaa! Te extrañé muuuuchooooo! xD Yeap, yo también tenia un concepto de Hayate "pervertida" pero mmm...en esta historia saldrá un poco más "normal" jajaja. Siii odio cuando me pasa lo del internet Ò-Ó Jajajajajaja casi muero de risa al leer tu mini-anécdota del internet jajajaja. Te digo un secreto...ODIO el pou...Es que ¡por Dios ES UNA CACA! LITERALMENTE! ES UNA CACA! Omg, estos inventores de hoy en día, ¡¿que no pueden inventar algo mejor?! No se...por ejemplo ¡BUEN INTERNET que me hace falta! PD: yo tbm espero con ansias inmensas como mi subconciente escribirá el lemon xD Nos vemos pronto! Y siento la tardanza de este capítulo T.T

**Caza95: **Hola! Mmm no sé si te equivocaste de fic (al escribir el review) A lo mejor te referias al One-short "a distancia" Si es así no pasa nada y si no...pues lo siento hehe. De todas formas, siento mucho lo de tu relación a distancia, pero ánimo!

**Jesse Ke: **Hello my friend! xD Yeap, Hayate es una pervertida sin remedio jajajaja. ¡¿Enserio?!¡¿Le tomaste cariño a Yuuno en la serie!?...¡INPERDONABLE! *le lanza el "starlight breaker* Nah es broma. Jajaja ojalá fuera todo color de rosa, pero este fic esta lejos de ser color de rosa, MAS BIEN ES DE COLOR NEGRO PURO! Hahahaha! Bueno, un saludo, un abrazo y nos vemos! Bye bye.

**Aria.T: **Siento si los capítulos son cortos, pero al menos son interesantes xD Tranquila que mi macabra mente ya esta planeando una muerte DOLOROSA para nuestro hurón "favorito" muajajaja. Nos vemos!

**Fandy-chan: **Jajaja, la verdad que yo también me reí mucho al escribir la parte de Hayate y Verossa. Tranquila que no tomo el review a crítica, al contrario. Me gusta escuchar tu opinión ;) Pero una pregunta, ¿por que esa idea de que Signum le rompa el cráneo? (LOL pobre Zafira xD) Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo nwn Siii yo también me enamoré de Fate...es tan...tan...TAN FATE! Jajaja tranquila que no se lo diré a Nanoha...de todas formas no quiero verla en su estado "demonio blanco" jajaja. PD: AMO tus reviews.

**Nara375: **Buenas! Tus teorías sobre Yuuno me encantan jajaja Respondiendo a tus dudas: Si, Shamal es la médico. Al decir que estaban en el ejercito me refería a que cuando ocurrió el accidente de los zombis pues el ejercito llegó y rescato a mucha gente, entre ellos Zafira, Shamal y Vita. Gracias por el review! Me encantan! Nos vemos!

**Guest o irli26 (ahora mismo tengo una confusión enorme de quien eres xD): **Estoy...¿bien? Se podría decir que sí xD Te juro que me apetece MUCHO matar a Yuuno, pero no aún muajaja. Mmm...tengo un par de nombres que es posible sean el tuyo: Lidia (este lo escogí por que se parece al país "Libia" entonces quite la B y puse la D) y si no es ese, pienso que es Laura, hehe ya me dirás si es o no. Tu amiga Andrea.

**IVIT: **Hola! Gracias a ti por leer y escribir reviews. Si, intento alargar un poco los capítulos. Pensé en seguir escribiendo y alargando este pero me quedé sin inspiración jajaja AMO la actuación de Verossa jajajaja Es tan pervertido xD Si, hay muchos entusiasmados/as por el LEMON que pronto lo escribiré jaja. PD: cuidaré de mis maravillosos deditos ;) Nos vemos!

**NoveltyWhite: **Aquí tienes este capítulo, disfrútalo! No te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo tiempo ni de leer los fic actualizados haha pero saco todos los días una horita para leer xD Gracias por leer! Ánimo con tus fics y nos vemos!

**Bufff! Cuantos reviews! Estoy en shock...¡CASI 100 reviews! Tengo una noticia importante que dar. Si llego a los 100 reviews prometo que en el próximo habrá LEMON. Y con respecto a cuando actualizaré pues eso es otro tema del que quiero hablar. No actualizaré entre semana (aunque ES POSIBLE que actualice algún día entre semana, si tengo tiempo) Actualizaré los fines de semana, los viernes o domingos. ¡Lo siento si os parece mal! Pero es que los estudios me quitan muchísimo tiempo y más cuando queda poco para que acaben las clases, por que es temporada de exámenes y tendré que estudiar mucho. **

**Dicho ya todo esto, espero que les haya gustado, escriban un review (si quieres LEMON) xD ¡NO ES CHANTAJE! Aunque lo parezca no lo es T.T Y hasta el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar hasta hoy pero era necesario para poder pensar en como sería este capítulo. Ya veo que ya tengo más de 100 reviews jaja. Entonces lo prometido es deauda chicos, aquí esta mi INTENTO de lemon, y digo intento por que es mi primera vez y pues no se mucho xD. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Este capítulo va para sachikovirtual. ¡Gracias, por que gracias a ti llegué a los 100 reviews! Disfrutad** **este capítulo chicos.**

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene lemon. Por lo que la historia pasará a clasificación T. (-.- no se ni por que escribo esto xD)

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenece las bragas que llevo en la cabeza xD.**

* * *

_Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que todo comenzó. Cuatro largos y tortuosos meses. Habíamos estado sobreviviendo, pero dudo que podamos seguir mucho tiempo así._

_Y han pasado dos días desde que recibimos el mensaje de rescate del helicóptero. _

Nanoha preparaba su bolsa metiendo lo necesario. Guardó su magnum detrás de su pantalón y dos Bersa Thunder-380 en sus dos bolsillos en los hombros. Cogió los cuatro cargadores que le quedaba y se los guardó en su pantalón. Cerró la bolsa y se dio la vuelta mientras se levantaba.

Mañana se irían a Tokio y tenían que tener todo listo.

-¿Lo tienes todo?-Le preguntó Fate mientras la abrazaba por detrás.-Sí. ¿Y tú?- Fate asintió mientras giraba a la cobriza para besarla.

-Vamos.-Dijo Nanoha al separarse.-Debemos ver a Gil.- Fate asintió mientras cogía la bolsa de la cobriza.

* * *

Al salir, vieron a Gil de espaldas mirando fijamente el cielo. Nanoha se acercó a el.-¿Gil?- Gil se dio la vuelta. La miró y luego volvió a mirar el cielo.-¿Tienen todo listo?-Nanoha asintió mientras miraba preocupada a Gil.

Verossa y Chrono llegaron con dos cajas.-Esto es toda la munición que nos queda.-Dijo Chrono. -Es muy poca...-Susurró Fate mirando dentro de la caja.-Apenas tendremos para llegar a Tokio.-Dijo para luego mirar a Gil. Éste se giró.

-Reúne a todos.-Dijo mirando a Verossa. El peli verde asintió entrando en la casa.

* * *

-Bien...Como todos saben, mañana nos iremos a Tokio.- Gil empezó a hablar mirando a todos.-No tenemos mucha munición, y nos quedan pocas armas.-

-¡¿E-entonces qué haremos?!-Chilló Subaru. Gil la miró y luego siguió hablando:-Será muy peligroso, además de que nos queda poca gasolina para ir.- Lindy apareció a su lado y con el semblante serio habló:

-Los que sepan usar un arma tendrán armas...Los que no...-Miró a algunos.-No se podrán separar de nosotros. Si alguno se separa...no podremos hacer nada.-

-¡¿Qué?!-Chilló Yuuno.-¡¿Nos dejaran tirados?!¡¿A nuestra suerte?!-

-Es por eso que no pueden separarse. Permanecerán en todo momento protegidos si están con nosotros.-Dijo Gil entrecerrando los ojos mirando a Yuuno.

-¿Cómo nos comunicaremos con el helicóptero? No sabemos donde estará.-Preguntó Chrono. Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo durando un momento hasta que Lindy habló:

-No lo sabemos...- Griffith bufó.-¿O sea que iremos a una ciudad infectada hasta las orejas de esos bichos y sin saber donde estará el helicóptero?-

Verossa suspiró pesadamente.-Es un suicidio.- Gil lo miró y luego a los demás unos segundos para luego hablar.-Lo sé. Lo sabemos todos. Pero es un riesgo que hay que correr.- Algunos asintieron de acuerdo pero otros se quedaron pensativos.

Gil lo notó y volvió hablar.-Es o quedarnos aquí, sin municiones, con más riesgo de peligro. O al menos intentar salir de toda esta mierda.- Esta vez hubo otro silencio no tan incómodo.

-Prefiero intentarlo y morir a que morir sabiendo que tuve una oportunidad de sobrevivir.-Dijo Verossa rascándose la nuca.

-Yo también.-Concordó Chrono. Todos se miraron entre sí.

_Gil nos dio a entender que teníamos una oportunidad que no podíamos desaprovechar. Intentarlo y morir...o morir sabiendo que pudiste haberte salvado. Una tortura para algunos...Solo dos opciones...cada una con su riesgo: ir a Tokio y intentar escapar...o...quedarnos intentando seguir sobreviviendo. Un riesgo que no todos estaban dispuestos a correr._

-Entonces...-Habló de nuevo Gil.-Quienes quieran ir a Tokio que mañana vengan conmigo...-Miró a cada uno de los presentes seriamente.-Los que no quieran...sean libres de quedarse aquí.-

-Ahora descansen.-Dijo Lindy.

* * *

Fate estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de espaldas de Nanoha. Llevaba como quince minutos así.-Fate,¿qué te pasa?-Preguntó preocupada Nanoha mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-Es solo que...me parece peligroso Nanoha. No quiero que te pase nada...No lo soportaría, y-yo no lo haría...no podría.-Nanoha apretó un poco más el abrazo. Besó el cuello de Fate y susurró:

-Te amo...-Fate se giró para besarla. Acercó su rostro y besó esos finos y suaves labios de la cobriza, lentamente. Sin prisa. Los saboreó un tiempo hasta que quiso profundizar el beso. Lentamente fue recostando a Nanoha en la cama mientras lamía su labio inferior. Sus lenguas batallaban entre sí sin dejar de saborearse.

Al necesitar aire, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. No hacían falta las palabras, lo decían todo con las miradas. Fate comenzó a besar el cuello de Nanoha recibiendo leves gemidos por parte de ésta. Cosa que la excitaba más. Nanoha cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de la rubio en su cuello. Con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de Fate mientras que ésta empezaba a hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar nuevamente a la boca de la cobriza, saboreándola de nuevo.

Las manos de la rubia empezaron a acariciar el vientre de la cobriza por debajo de su camisa. Fate levantó poco a poco la camisa con la ayuda de la cobriza, hasta que la camisa quedó tirada en algún lugar de la habitación. La boca de Fate empezó a recorrer la suave piel de la cobriza empezando por el vientre, mientras oía los gemidos de Nanoha. Subió hasta llegar al sujetador negro de la cobriza besando parte de los pechos de ésta para luego volver a la boca de Nanoha.

Las dos ya estaban demasiado excitadas y sus cuerpos comenzando a subir de temperatura con cada roce.

Fate comenzó a lamer cada rincón del cuerpo suave de la cobriza hasta llegar a los pantalones de ésta. Iba a quitarlos cuando, inesperadamente, Nanoha cambió de posiciones. Ahora la cobriza estaba encima de Fate mirándola con una sensual sonrisa. La rubia estaba demasiado sorprendida que ni se enteró de que su camisa ya no estaba y que ahora Nanoha recorría el cuello de Fate con su lengua.

Fate intentó reprimir los gemidos pero fue imposible al sentir la cálida lengua de Nanoha en su oreja. Las manos de Naha empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia recibiendo leves gemidos de ésta. Nanoha comenzó a lamer cada parte del cuerpo de Fate hasta que llegó a la zona íntima de la rubia. Levantó la vista y vio a una sonrojada Fate. Con una sonrisa, comenzó a quitarle el pantalón. Al quitárselo por completo notó lo húmedo de esa zona. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Llegó de nuevo a la boca de Fate y besándola con lujuria, la penetró usando dos dedos. Fate comenzó a gemir entre de placer y dolor. Nanoha comenzó a mover sus dedos mientras Fate gemía de placer pidiéndole más con la mirada.

Nanoha metió un tercer dedo empezando a notar que su rubia estaba cerca del clímax. Notó una leve sacudida de placer en el cuerpo de Fate. Con una sonrisa besó los labios de Fate sin percatarse de que ahora ella estaba de nuevo a la merced de la rubia.

Fate tiró el pantalón de Nanoha en Dios sabe donde. Miró a la cobriza y ésta la beso dándole a entender que podía seguir. Fate empezó a lamer la, ahora, húmeda zona haciendo gemir de placer a la cobriza. Nanoha agarró el dorado pelo de la rubia mientras gemía y arqueaba la espalda por el placer.

Fate sabía que su cobriza estaba llegando al clímax por lo que dejó de lamer aquella zona y subió hasta llegar a los entreabiertos labios de ésta. Nanoha le correspondió mientras le acariciaba las caderas. Fate la penetró usando los dos dedos mientras la penetraba lentamente intentando causar el menor daño posible.

Nanoha hizo una mueca de dolor. Fate lo notó y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Al notar como ahora Nanoha gemía de placer la penetró ahora con tres dedos dándole el mayor placer posible.

Sintió como la cobriza arqueaba la espalda al llegar definitivamente al clímax. Ambas se miraron a los ojos con el amor más intenso que solo ellas podían tener.

-Te amo.- Dijeron ambas al unísono.

* * *

El sol hacía brillar los rojizos cabellos de una cobriza dormida plácidamente en el pecho de la rubia. Fate la observaba dormir con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla intentando no despertarla.

Nanoha abrazaba a Fate por la cintura sin intención de dejarla ir. Fate sonrió al recordar la maravillosa noche anterior. Había hecho a Nanoha suya y la cobriza había hecho suya a Fate. Se habían entregado, ambas, al amor de su vida.

La sonrisa de Fate se borró al recordar que ese día irían a Tokio. No quería perder a Nanoha, ni a Vivio. Eran su familia. Y las protegería con su vida, si era necesario.

Nanoha emitió un pequeño sonido y empezó a abrir los ojos dejando ver sus ojos zafiros. Sonrió al ver a Fate. Se incorporó y besó sus labios.

Fate le sonrió correspondiendo el beso.-Buenos días.-Dijo. Nanoha se levantó de la cama dejando caer las sábanas y dejando ver a la rubia su bello cuerpo. Nanoha la miró y sonrió, empezando a caminar sensualmente hacia el baño.

* * *

Todos ya estaban fuera de la cabaña alrededor de Gil. Vice y Rein habían llegado con los coches y la caravana. Gil miraba seriamente a todos, tenía los brazos cruzados.

-Recordad, no os separéis. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Permaneced con el grupo.- Vio como todos asintieron. Miró a Vice y éste aclaró su garganta tosiendo un poco.

-Nos dividiremos en grupos de tres, cada grupo irá en un coche.-

Lindy junto con Signum empezaron a formar los grupos. Fate miró a Nanoha que ahora tenía a Vivio cogida de la mano y le sonreía con cariño. Sonrió.

Sí. Daría lo que fuera por ellas. Las protegería, las amaría y nunca las dejaría.

* * *

**C'fini! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue un buen lemon? Es mi primer intento de lemon y pues no se si estará bien, si ven errores les pido disculpas. Sé que este capítulo es mucho más corto de los habituales, pero no tenía inspiración. 0% de inspiración, 100% de imaginación en el lemon xD ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Les prometí lemon y aquí tienen lemon. ¿Les gustó? **

**Bueno, como dije antes este capítulo va dedicado a sachikovirtual, por que gracias a él/ella llegué a los 100 reviews y también gracias a todos vosotros, chicos, a los que también pusieron su granito de arena. Ya veo lo entusiasmados que estaban con que pusiera el lemon xD. **

**Alia Ninfa: **Si, se pondrá muy intenso. No te puedo decir eso por que sería un mega spoiler, pero tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo ;) Gracias por tu review!

**Vnat07: **Hola! Decidí dar de vacaciones a los zombis, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo necesitaré a todo mi ejercito de zombis jajaja. Ya sabrás en el siguiente, más sobre la familia de Fate ;) No te preocupes que Yuuno será eliminado pronto xD (ok, acabo de soltar in spoiler xD) ¡Gracias por tu súper-mega review!

**sele17: **Me alegro de que te guste nwn ¡Sii! Tokio, wuuujuuu jajaja. Ya verás que trama Griffith ;) ¡Nos vemos!

**Aria.T: **¿Piensas que escribo bien? Wow *snif snif* me alegro tanto de que te guste mi forma de escribir xD Of course que el lemon es Nanofate xD ¡Disfrútalo!

**Fandy-chan: **Tranquila que AÚN no morirá nadie. ...O.O wow...me quedé flipando con tu mega historia de Signum y Zafira jajaja. Una buena teoría, tal vez la use en otro fic xD! T.T Lo siento! Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto pero no tenía mucho tiempo! Y menos con los malditos exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina ¬¬ ¡Espero que te guste este lemon!

**Jesse Ke: **:D mi imaginación no tiene límites xD ¡Y nos vamos a Tokio! Jajaja. Tranquila que Griffith y Quattro MUY pronto morirán (eso fue un spoiler muy grande pero bueno xD) Una abrazo ¡nos leemos!

**momo: **Hola! Siento si son cortos pero se me hace imposible alargarlos más, y más por que no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar como serán T-T PD: Yuuno siempre será odioso xD

**Guest: **Me alegra muchísimo de que te guste mi historia. PD: yo tbm quiero braunis T.T

**Nara375: **Hola! Jaja, pues no había pensado en lo de Hayate xD Supongo que sí jaja. No, lo del helicóptero es verdad. Estoy de acuerdo, ¡Vivio es muy fuerte! Quise hacer su personalidad así. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente ;) !

**NanoFate24: **Hello! I am sorry. But I will try to do the longest chapters. I recommend to you to see The Walking Dead;) Thank you for your comment. I'll be seeing you!

**IVIT: **Hola! Cada capítulo será más intrigante ;) Yo también estoy deseando matar cruelmente a Yuuno. Muchas gracias por tu review, un saludo, un abrazo y nos vemos. PD: Verossa me encanta

**Ishtar4: **Hola! No te preocupes, yo también estoy bastante ocupada T.T A mi tbm me gusta la pareja HayatexVerossa, no he leído ningún fic de esta pareja y decidí hacerlo en esta. ¡ A mi me encanta Hayate ! ¡LA AMO! Gracias por leer y por tu review, me alegra muchísimo de que te guste. Ánimo con tus adaptaciones. ¡Ya terminó "La mujer que no soñé jamás" T.T y leí el epílogo (por cierto, es muy cortito xD) Y me encantó. ¡Sayonara!

**Dazumaki: **Wow, ¿todos los capítulos en una noche? No te preocupes, Nanoha volverá a ser la de antes ;) Arigatou~ por leer mi fic y por el review. No te preocupes, Yuuno desaparecerá pronto muajaja.

**Eso es todo! Gracias a todos por darme esos 100 reviews *^* Sobre mi one-short de "Enchanted": ¡Gracias! A **Dazumaki, Guest, NanoFate24, Jesse Ke, Fandy-chan y a Aria.T **por sus reviews! Me alegra de que les gustara mi primer one-short.**

**Tengo una noticia que darles sobre el siguiente capítulo, será muchísimo más largo, ya lo tengo escrito en mi libreta y son 20 páginas. Será largo por que nuestras protagonistas irán a Tokio, ocurrirán cosas y...¡NUEVOS PERSONAJES! **

**Y no lo subiré el fin de semana, si no antes. No quiero ser cruel con vosotros. Siento si es corto este capítulo, pero les compensó con el lemon xD ¡Nos leemos prontito!**

**Dejen reviews por favor. ¡Cuídense!**


	16. Chapter 16 (Primera Parte)

Hola! ¿Hay alguien? Espero que sí xD. Siento no haber subido antes del fin de semana, sé que dije que subiría antes, pero me fue imposible. Pensé que tendría un hueco algún día de la semana pero no T.T ¡Lo siento mucho! Una cosa que les quería comentar sobre este capítulo: Estará partido en **dos **partes. ¿Por qué? Pues porque tengo fiebre y tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible T.T Este capítulo será la **primera **parte y el siguiente capítulo sería la **segunda** parte que la subiré **mañana**. Sin más, espero que disfruten ;)

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

Nanoha podía ver la ciudad de Tokio desde el todo-terreno. Su vista estaba fijada en la ciudad, donde poco a poco comenzaban a llegar. Fate estaba con ella junto con Gil, Yuuno, Rein, Vice y Signum. Fate miraba a Nanoha sin apartar la vista de ella. El sol hacía ver su pelo rojizo y hacia ver su rostro más hermoso.

Nanoha sintió la mirada de la rubia y se giró a verla con una sonrisa. Tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos, sin quitar su sonrisa, y volvió su vista a la ciudad. El tanque junto con el coche que habían encontrado en la granja estaban detrás de ellos, donde iban los demás.

La cobriza se preguntaba que podría haber en Tokio. Caminantes...y puede que sobrevivientes. ¿Qué podría pasar? Nanoha sabía que morirían personas...Todos lo sabían. Por eso todos estaban nerviosos. Se jugarían la vida para poder salir de aquella pesadilla. Pero Nanoha dudaba que lo lograrían.

-Estamos llegando.-Dijo Gil sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Nanoha pudo ver un gran cartel. "Bienvenidos a Tokio", leyó en el cartel. Y un poco más adelante, la ciudad de Tokio. Los grandes edificios adornaban toda la ciudad, parecía que no había pasado nada. Pero no era así.

Estaban entrando en la ciudad cuando escucharon una explosión. Todos se miraron sorprendidos unos a los otros. Gil aceleró, entrando completamente en la ciudad.

Se podía ver humo desde lejos. Gil se dirigía hacia allí.-Todos estén atentos.-Dijo Rein cogiendo una AK-47. Nanoha apretó el agarre en la mano de Fate, ésta la miró y al momento la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Habían llegado a lo que parecía un supermercado. El humo salía de la parte de atrás. Nanoha se quedó mirando la tienda. La entrada estaba cerrada, y através de los cristales no se veía nada, apenas unas estanterías con comida, cajas y lo demás era todo oscuro. Gil se bajó del todo-terreno con los demás imitándole. Nanoha puso la mano en su magnum pero sin sacarla por completo. Fate sacó un cuchillo y Vice su bate. Gil miró a Lindy que venía con los demás detrás de ella.

-Ustedes quédense aquí. Si pasa algo, gritad.-Lindy asintió, viendo como Gil comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada del supermercado.

Nanoha caminó junto con Fate a su lado hacía una de las ventanas. Quitó el polvo con su mano y acercó su rostro a la ventana, intentando ver algo.

No parecía haber nada, pero cuando se iba a apartar vio una silueta moverse en el interior. Se apartó rápidamente de la ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupada Fate. Nanoha pestañeó un par de veces.-Vi...vi algo moverse...dentro.-Dijo señalando la ventana. Fate miró unos segundos la ventana hasta que se intentó ver algo. Después de un momento se apartó.-No veo nada.-

-Pero yo vi algo.-Insistió la cobriza. Vice apareció a su lado.-Es posible que haya algo. Yo también vi algo moverse.-Se miraron unos momentos hasta que escucharon el sonido de el cristal rompiéndose. Se giraron rápidamente a ver a Gil que había roto una de las entradas. Los miró y con voz seria dijo:-Vamos.-

Al entrar no se escuchaba nada. Apenas la luz entraba y iluminaba la tienda. Las estanterías estaban medio llenas de latas de judías y demás comida. Nanoha se acercó y cogió una, mirándola.

-Parece que aún se puede comer.-Susurró. Rein apareció con una bolsa y empezó a meter las latas dentro. Gil y Vice se habían ido a inspeccionar el almacén.

-Iré a ver si hay algo de beber. Grita si pasa algo.-Dijo Fate mientras sonreía. Nanoha asintió y sacó por completo la magnum. La cobriza caminaba lentamente mirando detenidamente las estanterías. Apenas había comida. Entonces, oyó un ruido. Se giró apuntando hacia el lugar proveniente del sonido. Pudo ver una silueta moverse. La respiración de la cobriza se hacía entrecortada.

-¿Q-quién anda ahí?-Oyó una voz femenina. Nanoha se sorprendió.-¿Hola?-Preguntó mientras guardaba su arma.-No te haré daño...-Susurró caminando lentamente hacia la mujer.

-¡Para!-Oyó de nuevo su voz.-¡Tira tu arma!-Nanoha dejó el arma en el suelo muy lentamente sin apartar la vista de la silueta.

-Venimos mi grupo y yo...Escuchamos una explosión aquí...¿Estás sola?-Habló suavemente Nanoha. -¿T-tienes un grupo?¿Hay m-más personas?-Preguntó incrédulamente la chica. Nanoha asintió. Vio como la chica comenzaba a dejarse ver.

La cobriza pudo ver que era menor que ella, tenía el pelo rosa muy oscuro. La chica miraba con desconfianza a Nanoha.-¿Dónde esta tu grupo?-Preguntó. La cobriza la miró unos segundos y luego respondió:-Están fuera. La mayoría. Algunos vinimos aquí para ver que causó la explosión.- La chica asintió lentamente aún con desconfianza.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Nanoha. La chica no respondió pero asintió.-¡Nanoha!-Escuchó la voz de Fate y unos pasos rápidos acercandose a ella.

Fate miró a la chica y luego a Nanoha.-¿Quién es?-La cobriza miró a la chica y sonrió.-Una sobreviviente.-Fate se sorprendió. Miró a la chica que las miraba tímidamente.

-Avisemos a Gil.-Susurró Fate.

* * *

-¡¿Una sobreviviente?!-Chilló con incredulidad Verossa mirando a la chica. Gil no apartaba la vista de ella. Todos estaban fuera rodeando a la chica que estaba al lado de Nanoha. Fate entrecerraba los ojos, no le gustaba la cercanía de la chica a la cobriza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Lindy sonriendo amistosamente.-Me llamo Amitie Florian.- Lindy asintió.-¿Estas sola?-

Amitie negó con la cabeza.-Mis hermanas estan dentro.-Señalo la tienda.-Se escondieron al escucharlos entrar.-Lindy volvió a asentir.-¿Nos llevarías con ellas?-Preguntó suavemente. Amitie dudó unos segundos. Miró a Nanoha y ésta le sonrió. Luego miró de nuevo a Lindy.-Si...-

-Shamal, ven con nosotros. Rebisarás a esas chicas.-Dijo Gil. Shamal asintió y empezó a seguirlo. Nnaoha y Fate hicieron lo mismo con Lindy detrás. Amitie se acercó al lado de Nanoha provocando una mirada amenazadora de Fate.

* * *

-Estan aquí.-Amitie abrió una pequeña puerta que dejaba pasar a la azotea de la tienda.-Por aquí.-Subió ella primero con los demás detrás.

Pudieron ver a dos chicas más que estaban abrazadas y parecían asustadas. La mayor de ellas corrió hacia Amitie abrazándola fuertemente.-¿Estás bien?¿Te pasó algo?-Preguntó. Amitie negó con la cabeza. La chica se apartó y miró con curiosidad y un poco asustada a Nanoha y a los demás.

-¿Quienes son,Amitie?-

Amitie se giró y sonrió.-¡Es un grupo!¡Hay muchos más!¡Y están armados!-La chica susurró:-Ya veo.- Se puso delante de Amitie protectoramente.

-¿Qué quereis?-Preguntó fríamente. Gil caminó unos pasos.-Vinimos porque escuchamos una explosión.¿Estan bien?-La chica peli rosada asintió lentamente. Lindy hizo una seña a Shamal y ésta asintió.-Dejadme revisaros, por favor.-Les sonrió.

-Está bien...-Murmuró la chica.-Mi nombre es Kyrie Florian.-Dijo la peli rosada. Miró a la otra chica más pequeña que ellas.-Y ella es mi hermana menor Lutecia.-Señaló a la niña más pequeña que se aferraba a la ropa de Amitie.

Shamal asintió y empezó a examinarlas cuidadosamente mientras seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?-Preguntó Gil seriamente. Kyrie lo miró.-Nuestro coche. Se estrelló y entramos aquí...Habían muchas de esas cosas...-Susurró lo último. Gil asintió.-¿No hay nadie más con ustedes?-Kyrie negó.

Derrepente escucharon un grito. Todos corrieron al muro de la azotea. Pudieron ver como muchos caminantes empezaban a acercarse a el tanque, el todo-terreno y el coche. Quattro estaba siendo devorada por unos caminantes y Griffth intentaba matarlos. Nanoha abrió los ojos de par en par. Vivio estaba siendo protegida por Verossa y Chrono, con Hayate abrazandola fuertemente.

-¡Vivio!-Gritó fuertemente. Vivio se giró a verla.-¡Nanoha-mamá!-Chilló la pequeña empezando a llorar. Fate ya habían bajado corriendo de allí. Nanoha vio como venían más caminantes. Cargó su magnum y siguió a Fate corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Nanoha corría entre las estanterías de comida. Ya podía ver la sálida. Pudo ver por la ventana como Fate acuchillaba a los caminantes con ayuda de Signum. Subaru y Teana protegían a la pequeña Vita junto con Zafira. Salió lo más rápido que pudo y buscó con la mirada a Vivio. La vió junto a Hayate que no paraba de chillar.-¡Vivio!- Corrió mientras disparaba a los caminantes que se acercaban a ellas. Todo pasaba en cámara lenta para la cobriza.

Griffith estaba siendo devorado. Signum y Fate estaban rodeadas de caminantes. Zafira había cogido a Vita y habían entrado en la tienda. Verossa apaleaba a los caminantes que se acercaban a Hayate y a Vivio. Yuuno era acorralado por varios caminantes.

Escuchó el grito de Vivio. Se giró y comenzó a correr mientras volvía a disparar. Recargó soltando la barra ahora vacía de balas. Cogió una recarga nueva y, lanzandola al aire, la metió en la magnum pudiendo recargar y comenzano a disparar de nuevo.

-¡Nanoha-mamá!-Vivio chilló al ver a su madre, detrás de ellas los caminantes la perseguían. A Nanoha no le importaba, corría y corría para llegar junto a Vivio. Junto a su pequeña.

-¡Nanoha!-Oyó el grito de Fate.-¡Nanoha,no!-Pero no hizo caso. Salvaría a Vivio. Tenía que hacerlo.-¡Nanoha!-Escuchó varios disparos del arma de la rubia, cubriendola. Pero los caminantes seguían viniendo.

Nanoha apuntaba a la cabeza de los caminantes y disparaba. Rebentandoles la cabeza y haciendo que la sangre salpicara su camisa. Ya estaba cerca de Vivio. -¡Vivio!-Recargó de nuevo y paró delante de la pequeña y Hayate, apuntando a los caminantes. Disparaba a diestra y siniestra.

Fate estaba en ese momento corriendo hacia Nanoha. Unos caminantes le cortaron el paso. Estaba rodeada. Unos disparos hicieron caer a los caminantes. Giró su rostro. Signum disparaba con toda la munición que le quedaba y cubría a Fate.

-¡Debemos irnos!¡No aguantaremos!-Fate asintió y miró rápidamente a Nanoha que ahora abrazaba a Vivio. -¡Nanoha!-La cobriza la miró y asintió.

-Vamos Vivio. Vamos a salir de aquí. Estarás a salvo.-Susurró Nanoha mientras cogía a Vivio en sus brazos. Verossa y Hayate ya habían corrido hacia la tienda. Fate cogió de la mano a Nanoha y juntas corrieron, entrando a la tienda.

* * *

Nanoha abrazó fuertemente a Vivio dandole besitos en su cabellera dorada.-¿Estás bien?-Vivio sonrió abrazando a la cobriza.-¡Gracias a Nanoha-mamá, sí!- Fate se acercó a ellas y las abrazó fuertemente.

-¡¿Están todos bien?!-Preguntó alarmado Gil mirando a todos. Todos asintieron mientras suspiraban de alivio. Hayate abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Falta Yuuno!-Nanoha la miró rápidamente. Se levantó y se apoyó en la ventana intentando ver a Yuuno. Chrono también se acercó. La cobriza no veia nada. Derrepente una mano se poso en la ventana fuertemente asustando a todos. La cara de Yuuno apareció mientras gritaba:-¡Ayudadme!¡Dejadme entrar!- Nanoha intentaba frenéticamente abrir la puerta pero una mano la detuvo. Miró a Gil y éste miraba a Yuuno.

-Si lo dejamos entrar entrarán más caminantes.-Dijo. Nanoha, sorprendida, habló:-¡No lo voy a dejar fuera!- Gil la miró.-¡No pienso hacerlo, Gil!¡Debemos proteger a todos los del grupo!¡¿Oh no?!- Gil bajó la cabeza.

-Si se separan...no podremos hacer nada. Es lo que dije.- Susurró. Nanoha no se lo podía creer. Miró a Fate y ésta apartó la mirada. Nanoha miró a todos con incredulidad.-¡No voy a dejarlo!-Gritó y empezó a abrir la puerta.

-¡Nanoha, para!-Gritó Chrono deteniendola. Nanoha fue apartada bruscamente. -¡No lo hagas!-Chilló Chrono. Nanoha miró a Yuuno que pedía ayuda frenéticamente.

-¡Ayudadme!¡No me dejeis aquí!¡Por favor!- Nanoha empezó a llorar silenciosamente.-¡Nanoha!¡No me dejes aquí!¡Abre la puerta!¡Nanoha!-

-Lo siento Yuuno...Perdoname.-Susurró mientras miraba a Yuuno que ahora miraba incrédulo a la cobriza. Nanoha se giró mientras se tapaba los oídos y era abrazada por Hayate y Fate.

-¡Abridme!-

Derrepente no escucharon nada más. La niebla había empañado todos las ventanas, impiendo ver lo que sucedía en el exterior.

* * *

Y terminó la **primera **parte. ¿Les ha gustado? Ha estado intenso, ¿verdad? Espero que les haya gustado esta parte. Mañana subiré la **segunda** asi que no se preocupen. Lo siento si lo he subido tan tarde xD Pero subiré siempre por las noches, excepto en algunas excepciones ;) ¡Bueno! Como han leído, ya han muerto personajes. No siento ninguna pena por Quattro y por Griffith xD. Espero que les haya gustado. Esta cortito, por que es la primera parte, la segunda ya es donde se verá más cosas muy importantes. Bueno, tengo una sorpresita para ustedes, una muy mini-sopresa pero muy intensa que seguro les gustará muchísimo.

Sobre los reviews que he recibido, son muchísimos y contestaré a una pregunta que me dijeron, y es una duda importante: Sobre el lemon, Nanoha era virgen, pero no Fate. Ya explicaré eso más adelante xD. Otro aviso: Si llego a los 150 reviews...¡escribiré otro lemon! Haha, no es chantaje, pero quiero ver cuanto desean otro lemon xD Me alegra de que les haya gustado el lemon nwn Siento no responder reviews, pero mi cabeza esta a punto de explotar, de veras T_T

En fin, esperen con ansias la **segunda parte** que será **mañana** por la **noche** ;) Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. ¿Les gusto los nuevos personajes? Apareceran más, un poco más adelante.

Hasta mañana chicos y siento la espera. ¡Nos vemos~!


	17. Chapter 17 (Segunda parte)

Hola. Pensarán que se me olvidó subir ayer, pero no es verdad. Fui a subir el capítulo pero la página pues no me dejó y lo estuve intentando muchísimas veces, lo siento. Espero que no estén enfadados conmigo, no sabía que pasaría eso T.T ¡Gomenasai! Bueno, sin más, la segunda parte del capítulo 16. ¡Disfruten! A lo mejor esta corto, pero es la segunda parte y si lo hubiera juntado pues hubiera sido más largo.

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. **

* * *

Nanoha se encontraba en una esquina de la tienda, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cara en ellas. Llevaba dos horas así desde lo de Yuuno. Se culpaba por ello. Al fin y al cabo, tuvo la oportunidad de salvarle. Se atormentaba por ello. Sintió unos brazos protectores rodeándola. Levantó su rostro y miró a los ojos borgoña que la miraban con ternura y amor.

-¿Estás bien?-Nanoha negó. Se abalanzó sobre Fate, abrazándola fuertemente y llorando fuertemente.-Debí salvarle...¡Debí hacerlo, Fate!-Gritó contra el pecho de la rubia.

-Se separó del grupo...No podíamos arriesgarnos a morir por él.-Susurró Fate mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. Nanoha sollozó y se quedaron así un rato hasta que Nanoha se acabó durmiendo plácidamente en el pecho de la rubia. Fate la cargó y la llevó al almacén, donde Hayate había preparado una cama, o un intento por hacer que fuera una cama.

Fate dejó lentamente a Nanoha en la cama y besó su frente. La miró unos segundos en los que estuvo acariciando su rostro suavemente.

Unos leves toques en la puerta la hicieron girarse. Lindy estaba recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.-Gil quiere verte.-Dijo hablando lo más bajo posible. Fate se levantó y cerró la puerta dejándola ligeramente abierta.

* * *

Fate llegó al lado de Lindy y miró a Gil que miraba un mapa.-¿Cómo encontraremos el helicóptero?-Preguntó Verossa. Gil señaló unos puntos en el mapa y suspiró.-Hay...varias puntos posibles donde puede que el helicóptero aterrice. Pero no podemos ir uno por uno.-Miró a los demás.

-¿Entonces?¿Qué haremos?-Teana miró desesperada a Gil. Éste volvió a suspirar mientras ponía las manos en su cintura y bajaba la cabeza. Kyrie, que había estado escuchándolos, habló:-Hace unas horas...aproximadamente cuatro...escuchamos lo que parecía un helicóptero.-Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¡¿Viste a donde se dirigía?!-Chrono preguntó desesperado. Kyrie negó con la cabeza.-Pero...puede que desde la azotea puedan verlo.-

-Sí pero...-Chrono fue interrumpido por el sonido de lo que parecía un avión...más bien un helicóptero. Subieron todos rápidamente a la azotea.

Al llegar pudieron ver al helicóptero que estaba aún un poco lejos. Algunos sonrieron, otros estaban en shock. Empezaron a hacer señas con los brazos para llamar la atención del helicóptero.

* * *

Nanoha empezó a abrir los ojos al escuchar un sonido como una ventana rompiéndose. Se levantó extrañada y salió del almacén. No había nadie, pero podía oír...un ¿avión?

-_¡El helicóptero!_-Pensó y empezó a correr hacia la azotea, pero de nuevo el sonido de la ventana la hizo girarse. La niebla no le dejaba ver mucho, pero logró ver una sombra moviéndose. Caminaba lentamente hacia la ventana sin apartar la vista de ella. Dirigió su mano a su arma, pero desafortunadamente se la había dejado en el almacén. Oyó de nuevo el sonido de la ventana. Ella ya estaba cerca cuando una mano llena de sangre golpeó el cristal. Nanoha chilló un poco. Otra mano golpeó la ventana, y de nuevo hasta que el cristal logró romperse. Nanoha cayó de espaldas al suelo por la impresión y miraba sorprendida la silueta de Yuuno.

-¡Y-Yuuno!-

Él la miraba hasta que inesperadamente la abrazó. Nanoha se sorprendió. ¡¿Yuuno logró escapar con vida?! Miró a el chico asombrada y fue entonces cuando lo vio. La mordida entre el cuello y el hombro, la sangre lo rodeaba pero se podía ver lo profundo que era. Nanoha se tapó la boca con la mano. -Te han mordido...-Susurró sin dejar de mirar la mordida. Yuuno miró su herida y luego a Nanoha.-E-estoy bien...¡E-enserio!-

La cobriza negó lentamente y varias veces.-Yuuno te han mordido.-Dijo de nuevo sin creerlo. El chico abrazó de nuevo a Nanoha. -No quiero morir...-Sollozó.-¡N-no quiero morir, Nanoha!¡Sálvame!¡Por favor!- Gritó en el cuello de la cobriza mientras unas lágrimas se abrían paso por sus mejillas. La cobriza empezó a llorar en silencio.

Yuuno no podía ser salvado. Era demasiado tarde. Y Nanoha lo sabía.

No había alternativa. Nanoha vio el revolver de Yuuno en su pantalón y dirigió su mano hacia el arma. Yuuno seguía sollozando. La cobriza ya podía rozar el revolver. De repente, el chico se apartó.

* * *

Todos vieron como el helicóptero perdía altura y bajaba rápidamente. Escucharon un gritó procedente del helicóptero. Se cubrieron con los brazos instantáneamente y lo próximo que escucharon fue una explosión.

* * *

-Vas a matarme...¿verdad?-Susurró mirando a Nanoha. La cobriza sollozó en silencio.-¡Vas a matarme!-Gritó de nuevo Yuuno. Él saco su revolver y apuntó a Nanoha.-¡Pues no te dejaré!- Iba a apretar el gatillo cuando se oyó una explosión y Nanoha pudo ver parte del fuego a través de la ventana. Yuuno se giró y inesperadamente una hélice atravesó los cristales.

Nanoha se cubrió con el brazo y cerró los ojos. Sintió sangre salpicada en su camisa y brazos. Poco a poco, fue apartando el brazo. Ahí, estaba Yuuno partido en dos por la hélice. La sangre manchaba todo el piso, y se extendía.

La cobriza esta en shock. Entonces, hubo otra explosión y la cobriza pudo ver el fuego entrando en la tienda. Nanoha se levantó rápidamente y se apoyó en una de las estanterías mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente. Sintió ligeramente su brazo caliente y soltó un pequeño grito mientras se cubría el brazo con la mano. Vio el botón de emergencia de incendio y lo apretó fuertemente. Al instante, gotas de agua apagaron el fuego.

Nanoha suspiró de alivio y se deslizó por la estantería hasta quedar en el suelo. Su respiración era agitada. Vio algunas leves quemaduras en su cuerpo pero le restó importancia. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y escuchó la voz de Fate llamándola. La cobriza sonrió de alivio. Ellos se encontraban bien.

Vio a Fate correr a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente. La rubia se apartó y la miró:-¿Estas herida?¿Te paso algo?- Se escuchó un grito de parte de Subaru y todos se giraron a ver el cuerpo de Yuuno. Fate miró a Nanoha sorprendida.

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?-Preguntó Nanoha. La rubia bajo la cabeza.

-El helicóptero...se estrelló.-Susurró Fate. La cobriza abrió los ojos de par en par.-¿Q-qué...?¿Qué estas diciendo Fate?-Preguntó aún sin creérselo.

-El helicóptero se estrelló. No...sé que pasó.-Susurró de nuevo la rubia. La cobriza miró a todos. Algunos estaban en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y llorando. La pequeña Vivio abrazó a sus dos mamás y lloró también.-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Nanoha-mamá?-Preguntó Vivio sollozando. La cobriza la abrazó y besó su cabecita.

-No lo sé Vivio.-Nanoha miró como la niebla se dispersaba. Vio a unos caminantes que se acercaban.

-¡Caminantes!-Gritó Signum.-¡La explosión les debe haber atraído!-Dijo Rein mientras cargaba la AK-47.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!-Chilló Subaru.-¡Apenas tenemos munición y armas!-

-¿V-vamos a...m-morir?-Susurró la pequeña Lutecia que era abrazada por Amitie y Kyrie. Los caminantes ya se estaban acercando a la tienda, y eran demasiados.

-¡Debemos irnos!-Dijo Zafira. Gil lo miró.-¡¿Y como subiremos a los coches?!¡Los caminantes están justo ahí!-Gritó Vice apretando fuertemente su bate.

Verossa empezó a golpear a varios caminantes con ayuda de Chrono y Lindy. Signum y Rein disparaban con todo lo que tenían. Vice, Zafira y Gil colocaban estanterías en las puertas que eran golpeadas por caminantes.

Fate besó la cabeza de Nanoha.-Voy a ayudarles...-La cobriza miró a los demás y luego a Fate.-Tengo que hacerlo. Tú saca de aquí a las demás. Ponlas a salvo.-La cobriza negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.-¡No Fate!¡No te dejaré!-La rubia le sonrió tranquilizándola.-Estaré bien. Necesito que cuides a Vivio y a las demás.- La cobriza asintió sin tener otra alternativa. Cogió el rostro de la rubia y la besó con pasión y amor. Fate se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso.

Nanoha se separó y cogió a Vivio de la mano mientras llamaba a Hayate, Kyrie, Amitie, Lutecia y Vita. Se giró y miró a Fate que le sonreía tranquilizándola. La cobriza se volvió a girar y corrió hacia la azotea.

Fate se quedó viendo la silueta de la cobriza hasta que desapareció. Fate sacó su pistola y la cargó con la munición que tenía. Fue al lado de Signum y empezó a disparar a los caminantes.-¿Cómo va?-Preguntó agitadamente Fate.

-Nos estamos quedando sin munición...Y vienen muchos de esos bichos.-Dijo igual de agitada Signum.

* * *

Nanoha se asomó por el borde de la azotea y miró si habían caminantes. Afortunadamente, la calle de atrás de la tienda estaba completamente vacía. Nanoha miró a Hayate.-Bajaremos por aquí y esperamos a que los demás salgan...-Kyrie y la castaña asintieron, las demás estaban asustadas.-Venga, vamos.-Nanoha ayudó primero a Hayate a bajar.

Lutecia fue la segunda, la cobriza la ayudó y logró bajar junto con Vita y Vivio. La siguiente era Amitie que un poco sonrojada dejó que Nanoha la cargara y la ayudara a bajar con ayuda de Hayate. La cobriza se giró y vio que faltaba Kyrie, le dio la mano para ayudarla pero Kyrie se negó y bajó sola.

Nanoha miró atrás. ¿Y si pasará algo?¿Y si todos murieran?¿Qué haría ella? No podría cuidar de todas...Suspiró y comenzó a bajar. Rogaba para que a Fate no le pasará nada ni a los demás. La altura era media y podría bajar con facilidad, pero no tenia a nadie ayudándola desde arriba, por lo que era algo difícil. En un descuido, resbaló.

-¡Nanoha!-Oyó el grito de Hayate y Amitie. Cayó al suelo sintiendo el crujir de sus huesos. Se agarró el brazo mientras se mordía los labios en un intento de no gritar, pero soltó un chillido. Hayate y Amitie llegaron corriendo a su lado. Vivio la abrazó fuertemente.

-Oh dios...¿Puedes levantarte?-Nanoha asintió mientras intento levantarse. Apretó sus dientes al sentir una punzada en todo el cuerpo. Amitie la quiso ayudar pero la cobriza negó.-Estoy bien...estoy bien...-Dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlas.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!¡Me he quedado sin munición!-Gritó Verossa frustado. Subaru se abrazaba a Teana y chillaba de horror. Lindy tiró su pistola al quedarse sin balas, lo mismo hizo Chrono y Rein.

-¡Mierda!¡¿Qué haremos ahora?!-Gritó Vice bateando las cabezas de los caminantes.-¡Debemos coger los coches y salir de aquí!-Dijo Gil.

-¡Pero está plagado de los come cerebros!-Dijo Verossa. Zafira sacó lo que parecían dos granadas.-Los caminantes entran, y cogemos los coches.- Dijo mirando las dos granadas. Chrono asintió.-Si...¡Buena idea!- Gil se quedó pensativo.

-¿Cómo lograremos que entren todos sin que nos coman a nosotros?-Preguntó frustrado Verossa. Zafira entrecerró los ojos.-Un cebo...-Susurró.

-Necesitamos que alguien se quede, se sacrifique y los caminantes entran. Las granadas explotan y conseguimos salir de aquí a salvo.-Murmuró Rein entendiendo el plan de Zafira. Éste asintió sonriendo levemente.

-¿Pero quien lo hará?-Preguntó asustada Shamal mirando a todos. Signum bajó su cabeza.-Yo lo haré.-Dijo. Gil negó.-No. Tú tienes una familia. Yo lo haré.-

-¡No!-Gritó Vice.-Lo haré yo y punto.-Zafira negó.-Podemos estar así hasta que nos coman...-Susurró. Todos lo miraron. Él levantó la mirada.-Lo haré.-

Signum negó con la cabeza mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros.-¡Zafira no!¡Ni se te ocurra!-Gritó fuertemente. Zafira la miró.-No tengo nada aquí. ¿Qué mas da?- Shamal le cogió la mano.-Zafira...no me puedes hacer esto...-Susurró mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Zafira sonrió y la abrazó.-Eres mi hermana, y no quiero que te pase nada. Déjame protegerte una vez más...Voy a salvar a todos.-Le dijo en el oído. Shamal lloró en su pecho.

Zafira se apartó y miró a Signum.-Cuídala con tu vida.-Signum asintió rápidamente y sin dudar. Zafira sonrió y cogió las granadas, una en cada mano.-Bien, salgan todos.-

Al ver que nadie se movía gritó:-¡Vamos salgan!- Todos empezaron a salir rápidamente. Shamal fue cogida por Signum. Gil se quedó allí.-¿Estás seguro?- Zafira asintió más que decidido.-Venga, están llegando más. Date prisa.-

Gil suspiró y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de salir.-Gracias.-

Zafira asintió. Miró como los caminantes empezaban a entrar, eran muchos. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dándole una calada después. Miró de nuevo a los caminantes.-Buena forma de morir, ¿eh?- Soltó una pequeña risa y dio otra calada. Quitó el seguro de las granadas y soltó el humo del cigarrillo mirando a los caminantes que ya se acercaban.

-Sayonara hijos de p...-

* * *

El supermercado entero explotó haciendo salir trozos metálicos por los aires. Nanoha y las demás se cubrieron con los brazos. Lentamente, la cobriza apartó su brazo y miró incrédula la tienda, ahora en llamas. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos zafiros.

-Fate...-Susurró. No...no...Era imposible. Fate no podía haber muerto...¡No! Nanoha gritó el nombre de Fate una y otra vez. Cayó de rodillas y fue abrazada por Vivio y Hayate.-¡FATE!- Gritó con la voz rota.

Entonces, entre el fuego vio el tanque salir.

* * *

Y terminó. Esto sería el capítulo 16 partido en dos partes nwn O sea que el siguiente si será el capitulo 17 xD ¿Qué les pareció?¿Intenso?¿Emotivo? Ya, seguro me querrán matar por la muerte de Zafira. En mi defensa debo decir qué...¡Mi subconciente me obligó!¡Me apuntó con un arma y me amenazó a hacerlo! Ok no. Alguien debía morir, y pues pensé: "Hmmm, una muerte honorable...¡Zafira!" Así que...pues Zafira fue el indicado xD ¡No me odien por eso! ¿Les gustó la muerte de Yuuno? Ojojo a mi me encantó escribirlo. Seguro que se sorprendieron por la manera de su muerte xD Bueno, capítulo muy intenso.

Sobre los reviews, contestaré los del capitulo anterior (la primera parte del 16) por que los del capitulo 15 fueron muchísimos xD.

**sachikovirtual: **Gracias por contribuir en conseguir los 150 reviews xD Of course, será lemon nanofate. ¡MUERTE A YUUNO! Ojojojo. Creo que haré un grupo de chicas que odian a Yuuno a muerte y escriban miles formas de morir xD Me alegra de que te gustara.

**YuriLover24: **¡Si! Muerte a los caníbales xD Y Yuuno...wuajaja me encantó escribir su muerte. ¡FUE DIVINO! *^*

**Vnat07: **Si, los zombis se lucieron ajajaja. Sobre lo de Amitie...ya veras en los próximos capítulos. Una historia de zombis y nanofate sin drama...¿Qué es eso? Ajaja. Definitivamente habrá mucho drama y celos ;)

**sele17: **me alegra de que te gustara la muerte de Griffith y Quattro. ¿Te gustó la de Yuuno? Espero que sí xD. Oh, ¿soy creativa? Gracias **^** Y gracias por leer y por el review. Nos vemos.

**NanoFate24: **Hola. Jeje, esta vez no te respondo en inglés, mi inglés no es muy bueno. I'm sorry xD. Gracias por tu review. ¡Si! Nanoha es la Lady Sexy jajaja. Todos caen por ella...quien no *^* Espero que te haya gustado la segunda parte. Nos vemos.

**Aria.T: **Omg, me alegra de que te guste. Jaja, ¿de verdad crees que mataré a Nanoha? Puede que sí o puede que no...Ojojojojo. (¿spoiler? xD) Nah. Yo odio a Kyrie Florian, pero me gusta mucho Amitie y Lutecia...bueno, ella es ella xD ¡Vivan los celos de Fate! Deseo escribir más de esos celos ojojo. ¡Aquí tienes DETALLES de la muerte de Yuuno! Disfruta su muerte ;)

Bueno, eso es todo. Sobre el siguiente capítulo. **No **se si podré subir el fin de semana, por que no tengo inspiración. 0% xD. De veras, tengo planeado unas mini ideas, pero nada más. Necesito mi cerebro al 100 por 100. Y con esta fiebre se me hará casi imposible. Pero, sexys lectores, esta autora que esta aquí, se esforzará al MÁXIMO por complacerles (no piensen mal...más quisieran que fuese en ese sentido xD) Y intentaré subir, o **viernes **o el **sábado **o el **domingo** por la **noche. **Recuerden que siempre subo por la noches.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Me esforcé mucho por escribirlo para ustedes, sexys lectores xD. Esperen con ansias el próximo. Hasta pronto chicos. ¡Sayonara~!


	18. Chapter 18

Konichiwa! No me maten por favor T-T Les pido mil disculpas por no haber subido la semana pasada. Pero la fiebre me subió y me puse muy pero que muy mala. Intenté subir un capítulo, pero no tenía inspiración xD Ahora estoy mucho mejor y les traigo un nuevo capítulo. **Muchas gracias **por vuestros reviews, me alegran muchísimo y me animan a seguir con la historia. **¡Gracias a todos!** Bueno, y como he llegado a 160 reviews, les tengo una **sorpresa**, pero no diré nada, aunque algunos ya seguro que sabrán a que me refiero xD ¡Disfruten el capítulo! Este capítulo va dedicado a **Aki Sakagami. **¡Disfruta tú también ;) !

**Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes.**

* * *

El corazón de Nanoha dio un vuelvo al ver el tanque salir de entre las llamas. Vio a Fate bajar sana y salva del tanque y correr hacia ella y Vivio.

-¡Fate-mamá!- Gritó la pequeña rubia mientras corría a los brazos de Fate. La rubia besó la cabecita dorada de la pequeña y luego miró a Nanoha que le estaba sonriendo aliviada. Fate le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella. La rubia la cogió de la barbilla y besó a la cobriza. Fate puso sus brazos alrededor de Nanoha pero la cobriza se apartó haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se tocaba el brazo. La rubia se acercó preocupada.

-¿Nanoha?¿Estás bien?-

La cobriza apenas pudo asentir. Shamal se acercó rápidamente y examinó a Nanoha.-¿Que te pasa?- Nanoha emitió un quejido de dolor cuando Shamal le tocó el hombro. Shamal miró a Fate rápidamente:-Tiene el brazo descolocado...y la muñeca rota.-Fate miró a Nanoha con mucha preocupación.

-¡Nanoha-mamá!-La pequeña abrazó a la cobriza fuertemente. Nanoha sonrió levemente mientras revolvía el pelo dorado de la pequeña.-Estoy bien, Vivio.-

La rubita miró a su madre.-¿Nanoha-mamá estará bien?-Shamal sonrió.-Claro que sí.- Gil llegó y miró a la cobriza.-Hay que ir a un lugar seguro...-Miro a su alrededor.-Comienzan a venir más caminantes.-Fate asintió.

Amitie llegó corriendo al lado de Nanoha.-¡¿Estas bien?!- La cobriza le sonrió y asintió. Fate miraba a Amitie con cara de pocos amigos.-Vámonos.-Cogió la mano de su cobriza y se la llevó al tanque.

Amitie se quedó mirando la figura de Nanoha alejarse y subir al tanque con ayuda de la rubia. Llevó una de sus manos al pecho y la cerró mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

Kyrie, que había visto el beso de Fate y Nanoha, miraba a la cobriza amenazadoramente. Lutecia solo observaba curiosa la actitud de sus dos hermanas.

* * *

Llevaban dos horas buscando un lugar seguro en Tokio. Y habían llegado a un templo. Gil dejo el tanque entre los árboles y ahora dirigía al grupo al templo.

Fate miraba con preocupación a Nanoha. Ésta, sintiendo la mirada, giró su cabeza y observó los ojos borgoña de su rubia. Le encantaba ver esos ojos. Sentía que se perdía en ellos y le inundaba una sensación de paz inmensa. Le mostró una bella sonrisa y besó su mejilla, se apartó con una sensual sonrisa y empezó a caminar, dejando a una embobada y sonrojada Fate atrás.

Llegaron a las enormes y largas escaleras que conducían al gran templo. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Amitie en un descuido resbaló y iba a caer pero la mano de Nanoha cogió la suya y la salvó de caer. Amitie se sonrojó al máximo y comenzó a balbucear cosas. La cobriza le sonrió:-¿Estás bien?-Amitie asintió ruborizada.-Ten más cuidado la próxima, ¿vale?- La peli rosada asintió.

-_Su mano...es muy cálida.-_Pensó la peli rosada.

Fate miraba la escena totalmente celosa de Amitie. Miró a la peli rosada con mala cara y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Signum vio la actitud de la rubia y sonrió para sí.

-¿Celosa, eh?-

Fate la miró sorprendida y se sonrojó un poco.-¿Q-qué dices? No inventes cosas.-Signum sonrió y miró a Amitie.-Mmm...tienes una rival...y lo tendrás un poco difícil.-Fate miró atrás sin entender y vio a Nanoha y Amitie riendo y hablando animadamente. La rubia soltó un bufido y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Signum soltó una pequeña risa y imitó a la rubia.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la entrada al templo. Todos quedaron maravillados por el gran templo que tenían delante. Habían algunas estatuas y pequeños árboles alrededor. El templo era rojo y negro con un bosque inmenso alrededor.

Hayate sonrió tristemente.-A Carim le hubiera gustado esto...-Verossa la miró y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la castaña.-Vamos nena, tienes que estar cansada.-Hayate se sonrojó un poco.

Subaru fue la última en llegar a la entrada. Respiraba agitadamente y se agarraba las rodillas mientras cogía aire.-Por Dios...¿me quieren matar?- Teana suspiró y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.-Vamos anda...Los demás nos esperan.-Subaru cogió una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

* * *

Nanoha se sentó en el frío suelo del templo y suspiró agotada. Miró su brazo y pudo ver una ligera herida, ocasionada por el fuego de la explosión. La tocó y hizo una mueca de dolor. Fate se sentó a su lado y la miró:-¿Estás bien?-La cobriza le sonrió.-Si...-Shamal llegó con vendas, desinfectante y unos algodones. La rubia se sentó delante de la cobriza y le sonrió.

-¿No puedes mover tu brazo, verdad?-La cobriza negó.-Bien...esto te dolerá un poco.-Puso sus manos en el brazo de Nanoha.-¿Lista?-Con un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la cobriza, Shamal tiró fuertemente del brazo haciéndolo crujir. Nanoha soltó un chillido de dolor y Fate le cogió la mano.

Shamal suspiró y miró la muñeca de la cobriza.-¿Tampoco puedes mover tu muñeca?-Nanoha miró su muñeca y intentó moverla, logrando moverla un poco.-Solo un poco...-Shamal asintió. Cogió las vendas y se las dio a Fate.-Hazlo tú.-Le sonrió y se fue.

Fate se colocó delante de Nanoha y comenzó a vendar con mucho cuidado la muñeca de la cobriza. Pasó cuidadosamente la blanca venda por los dedos de la cobriza y terminó pegando la venda. Cogió delicadamente la mano de Nanoha y la besó con mucho cuidado. Nanoha se sonrojó un poco, Fate le sonrió y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Kyrie observó la escena y rápidamente su mirada se oscureció, apretó los puños y camino hacia los demás. Amitie bajó la cabeza tristemente llevándose las manos al pecho.-_Nanoha-san..._-

Gil caminó hacia el centro y empezó a hablar:-Hemos encontrado varios futones, hay suficientes para nosotros. Algunos tendrán que compartir.-Puso una mano en su cadera y habló de nuevo.-Rein y Vice harán la primera guardia, no podrán salir por la noche aunque estén vigilando. Signum y Teana harán la segunda guardia. Y Verossa y Chrono vigilaran hasta el amanecer. ¿Entendido?-

Todos asintieron. Subaru levantó la mano y dijo:-¿Y la comida?¿Tenemos?-Gil asintió.-Cogimos suficiente comida en la tienda.-Vice asintió y dijo:-Y encontré varias cajitas de munición en el almacén, por lo que estamos bien, por ahora.-

Vita levantó la mano tímidamente y preguntó:-¿Y si hay caminantes dentro del templo?-Gil sonrió ante la pregunta y contestó:-Yo estaré vigilando dentro del templo, por eso no se tienen que preocupar.-

* * *

Los ojos zafiros observaban el pequeño lago y las flores de loto que flotaban en él. Se apartó un mechón de su pelo cobrizo, y miró los árboles sakura que se reflejaban en el lago. Las hojas de los sakuras caían y volaban en el aire, y terminaban cayendo al agua.

Nanoha observaba todo desde el puente de madera que conectaba el bosque con el templo. Miraba los árboles sakura que estaban alrededor del lago, maravillada por tanta belleza. Se apoyó en su mano y miró el azulado cielo que tanto le gustaba mirar. Suspiró relajadamente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa que golpeaba su rostro y hacía volar su cabello.

Sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y una barbilla apoyada en su hombro. La mejilla de Fate rozaba completamente la de la Nanoha y la rubia hacia que sus mejillas se acariciaran. La cobriza abrió un ojo y miró divertida la cara pacífica de Fate. Soltó una pequeña risa, la rubia al oírla abrió los ojos y miro curiosa a su amada.

-¿De que te ríes?-Preguntó divertida.

-De...de...tú cara.-Nanoha paró de reír y miró con ternura a Fate.-Se ve muy linda cuando estas tranquila.-La rubia se sonrojó un poco. Nanoha volvió a reír de las mejillas de la rubia ligeramente sonrojadas.

Fate sonrió feliz. Le encantaba ver a Nanoha riendo y sonriendo, solo para ella. Abrazó fuertemente a Nanoha y olió el dulce olor de su pelo. Le encantaba todo de Nanoha...le encanta Nanoha. Su Nanoha, solo para ella.

La cobriza sonrió y abrazó a Fate. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos y cada una se perdió en los ojos de la otra. A Fate le encantaban los zafiros de Nanoha, eran tan puros...y tan azules que parecían fluorescentes que brillaban. Y a Nanoha le encantan los borgoña de Fate, le trasmitían paz y amor.

Estaban tan ensimismadas en la otra que no se dieron cuenta que estaban a pocos milímetros de poder besarse. Fate acortó la distancia y besó suavemente y delicadamente a Nanoha. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la cobriza y ésta abrió su boca dejando entrar la lengua de Fate. Sus lenguas danzaban entre sí.

Se besaban expresando su amor y ternura.

* * *

Kyrie las observaba desde una de las ventanas del templo, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Apretaba los dientes y los puños.

-No intentes nada para separarlas.-Una voz detrás de ella habló. Miró sorprendida detrás de ella, Amitie miraba a la cobriza atentamente. Kyrie bufó.-He visto como miras a esa.-Amitie la miró rápidamente y enfadada.-¡Tiene nombre!Y...-Bajó la cabeza.-Yo...-Kyrie miró a su hermana atentamente.-¿Y tú la quieres, no?- Amitie se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

-¡Pero no haré nada para separarlas!-Dijo rápidamente. Miró a la pareja a lo lejos.-Ellas se aman profundamente...y yo no soy nadie para separarlas.-Kyrie miró sorprendida a su hermana. Miró de nuevo a la pareja.-Yo amo a Fate-san.-Dijo. Amitie siguió mirando a la cobriza a lo lejos.

La peli rosada se apartó de la ventana y se fue. Amitie se quedó observando a la cobriza. Se apoyó en la ventana y suspiró:-Y a mi me gusta Nanoha-san...-

* * *

Todos estaban alrededor de una mesa llena de platos con comida. Habían platos de sushi, sopa de miso y un poco de arroz.

-¡Mmm!¡Por Dios que bueno está esto!-Exclamó Chrono sin parar de beber la sopa de miso. Lindy suspiró y miró a su hijo divertida. Miró a Gil y preguntó:-¿Conseguiste todo esto en la tienda?-Gil paró de beber la sopa y miró a Lindy.-La sopa sí, el sushi no.- Lindy miró curiosa a Gil.-El sushi es el pescado del lago...-

Nanoha casi se atraganta con el sushi. Miró sorprendida a Gil.-¡¿Son los pescados del lago?!-Él la miró unos segundos y luego asintió mientras volvía beber su sopa. La cobriza miró el sushi que tenia en la mano.-_Y pensar que antes estaba viendo a este pescado nadando...y ahora me lo estoy comiendo.-_Suspiró y se metió el sushi en la boca.

Amitie estaba comiendo un plato de arroz. Terminó su plato y miró a Nanoha. La cobriza sintió su mirada y giró su rostro. Amitie se ruborizó un poco, la cobriza sonrió y se acercó un poco a ella. Amitie pensó que la iba a besar ahí mismo pero la cobriza solo le quito un grano de arroz. Le sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Fate miró la escena y apretó los puños. Miró a su plato de sushi y siguió comiendo un poco molesta.

-¡Esto esta buenísimo!-Exclamó Hayate comiendo como una loca el arroz. Verossa la miró divertido.-Y pensar que estaba adieta.-Murmuró la castaña mientras comía un trozo de sushi.

* * *

Todos dormían en los futones. Algunos compartían y otros no. Nanoha observaba la luna desde su futón. Tenía la ventana al lado y miraba el cielo nocturno maravillada, observando las brillantes estrellas. Sintió que susurraban su nombre y sintió un toque en su hombro. Miró a su lado y vio a Fate levantada mirándola un poco divertida.

-¿Fate?¿Qué haces levantada?-La rubia sonrió.-¿Vamos?-Nanoha la miró sin entender.-¿Qué?-Fate sonrió aún más.

* * *

Fate saltó por la ventana llegando a la hierva. Nanoha la miró divertida:-Aún no me creo que estemos haciendo esto.-Fate le sonrió. La cobriza bajó fácilmente por la ventana y llegó al lado de Fate. Empezaron a correr silenciosamente y llegaron al puente, la cobriza se detuvo y miró la hermosa y enorme luna. Fate sonrió con ternura y cogió su mano.

Llegaron a la otra orilla donde estaban los árboles sakura. Fate miró a Nanoha con mucha ternura y amor. Nanoha miró a los ojos de Fate y se perdió en ellos.

Fate puso la manos en la cintura de su cobriza y junto su frente. Ambas cerraron los ojos, disfrutando el calor de la otra. Fate tomó a Nanoha por la barbilla y besó apasionadamente siendo correspondida de inmediato por Nanoha.

Las ropas empezaban a estorbar, Fate empezó a subir la camisa de su cobriza con un poco de ayuda de ésta. La cobriza hizo lo mismo con la rubia. Nanoha recostó a Fate cuidadosamente en la hierva y empezó a besar su cuello. Empezó a hacer un camino de besos por el cuerpo de su amada rubia y recorrerlo con su lengua. Subió por el camino húmedo de besos y besó de nuevo a Fate apasionadamente.

La cobriza empezó a mover su mano por el cuerpo de la rubia. Acariciaba su vientre hasta que bajo al pantalón. Nanoha se apartó y dirigió su boca al oído de Fate, empezando a lamerlo con su lengua. Fate al sentir eso, empezó a gemir aún más alto. Nanoha rápidamente ya había bajado el pantalón de Fate sin que ésta se diera cuenta y ahora estaba besando de nuevo el cuerpo de la rubia.

Llegó a la parte íntima de su amada y bajo con delicadeza las bragas de su amada, encontrándose con la zona muy húmeda. Sonrió pícaramente y volvió al oído de Fate:-Aún no he echo nada y ya estás muy mojada...-Fate se sonrojó un poco. Buscó la boca de la cobriza y la besó apasionadamente.

Nanoha comenzó a introducir dos dedos en el interior de su rubia oyendo los gemidos de ésta contra su boca. Empezó a moverlos oyendo más gemidos por parte de Fate. La cobriza se apartó y dirigió su boca a la parte íntima de la rubia. Empezó a lamer esa zona empezando a notar que su rubia llegaría pronto al orgasmo. Fate gemía de placer y pedía más. La cobriza sonrió y lamió una vez esa zona.

Fate se tensó y gimió de placer. Nanoha la miró y se relamió los labios donde el líquido de su amada rubia estaba. Nanoha sonrió sensualmente y besó con pasión a la rubia.

Fate inesperadamente cambió de posiciones y ahora ella estaba encima de la cobriza, que la miraba sorprendida. Fate sonrió y comenzó a quitarle el suéter negro a la cobriza, dejando ver esos bien formados pechos. La rubia comenzó a lamer uno mientras dirigía su mano al pantalón de Nanoha, quitándolo lentamente. Nanoha gemía de placer y acaricia la espalda de su rubia. Fate comenzó a besar el vientre de la cobriza hasta llegar a la parte de las bragas negras, quitándolas inmediatamente haciendo sonrojar a la cobriza.

Fate lamió esa zona con su lengua recibiendo fuertes gemidos por parte de su cobriza. Nanoha apretaba la hierva con sus manos, cuidadosa de su mano vendada que estaba entrelazada con la de Fate. La cobriza gimió aún más al sentir dos dedos de Fate en su interior. La rubia se dirigió al cuello de Nanoha y comenzó a besarlo. Movía los dedos dentro de la cobriza sintiendo que ya estaba llegando al orgasmo. Besó una vez más a la cobriza antes de que se viniera por completo y se corriera en la mano de Fate, con un sonoro gemido. Fate apartó lentamente su mano y con su lengua comenzó a lamer ese líquido. Nanoha se sonrojó y Fate la besó con ternura y amor.

Ambas se abrazaron. Nanoha recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Fate y ésta le acariciaba la espalda. Ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, observando la hermosa luna que había sido testigo de su amor.

-Nanoha...-Llamó Fate a la cobriza. Ella la miró con sus ojos zafiros que miraban los borgoña con amor.-Te amo...no quiero perderte...-Nanoha sonrió con amor y besó a la rubia. Apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y miró la luna.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte Fate...-Acariciaba el vientre de la rubia con su mano.-También te amo.-Y besó el hombro de la rubia. Fate sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el cabello cobrizo de Nanoha.

* * *

Y ya está. ¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa?¿Les gustó? Jaja, espero que sí por que me esforcé mucho escribiendo el lemon solo para ustedes, mis queridos sexy's lectores xD Lamento la tardanza de este capítulo, pero estaba muy malita. ¡Pero ya estoy mejor! Pronto tendré **vacaciones **y eso significa...¡actualizaciones al máximo! Me esforzaré muchísimo por que...chicos, esta historia **terminará **en **verano. **Y he pensado que habrá un máximo de **25 capítulos **o puede que **más. **Así que...lectores, espero que estén listos, por que la acción, el verdadero suspense, comenzará pronto. Wow, esto parece una despedida y aún vamos por el capítulo 18 jaja Que recuerden que en realidad es el 17.

Sobre los reviews, **muchísimas gracias **por esos maravillosos reviews que me alegran la vida, ¿y a que autor/a no? No responderé reviews, sorry. Pero sí le daré las **gracias **a: **Fandy-chan, Vnat07, Nara375, Aria.T, citlahit dela, IVIT, sele17, Guest, Dazumaki **Y saludos especiales a: **Jesse Ke, Aki Sakagami y Ishtar 4. **¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me alegra mucho que les guste la historia. ¡Yuuno ya desapareció! Jaja, me reí muchos con vuestros reviews sobre su muerte. Muajaja muerte cruel, oh yeah. ¡Siento la muerte de Zafira! Cada vez que mate a un personaje me sentiré mal T.T ¡Gomen nasai! ¡Fate tiene rival! ¿Qué opinan de esto? Y Kyrie ya se nos reveló, le cogí un poco de cariño pero ya desapareció jaja. Pronto verán al demonio blanco defender lo que es suyo. Damas y caballeros, me complace anunciarles que **en el próximo capítulo **habrá ¡NANOHA VS KYRIE! ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me esforcé mucho con el lemon y espero que les haya gustado SOBRETODO el lemon xD ¿Les gusta el curso de la historia? Por favor, dejen reviews, me animan mucho, de verdad.

En fin, nos vemos **el fin de semana **mis sexy's lectores. Ya saben, **viernes, sábado o domingo por la noche **es cuando actualizo. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado!

Un abrazo a todos y dejen reviews. ¡Sayonara!

PD: lamento si me olvidé de algunos de los que escribieron un review y no lo puse. ¡Gomen!


End file.
